


Your elixir

by M_jelly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Dark Elves, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Elves, F/M, Fairies, Falling In Love, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Past Abuse, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protectiveness, Romance, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 55,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly
Summary: As a pure human, you have to get tested to see how good your blood is and what jobs you can do. You first accept a job that involves keeping a high end elf company, a doll of sorts. However, after some time, you now work in a host club where you play the role of Mei, a rough and tough bad biker girl and you're the top earner in the club. You are riddled with a dark past and two mysterious scars on the back of your wrists, and a slight fear of Elves. As you spent time there and have fun with your dark elf friend Cain, you begin to see a regular vampire known as Levi around. Levi becomes a top customer of yours and the two of you form a bond. Over time, your old possessive and obsessed master trys to hunt you down and take you back. Levi, consumed by you as a person and how complex you are wants to be with you and help you as much as he can, but he has to hold back on his vampire urges that is lust for you and his blood thrist. Can Levi protect you from your past and himself? Or will his dark side consume him and your old master take you back?
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

You were young and didn’t know much about the world, all you knew is you were pure blooded human and that meant your blood was liquid diamonds to all supers. The world was strange, you had flying cars, holograms and massive concentrated cities full of neon lights and colours. Supers were in the light; everyone knew about them and certain kinds ruled the city. Elves were top of the chain, along with vampires. Werewolves had a lot of high-end jobs, as well as the muscles of the city. Other supers were a little lower down in ranking, and humans didn’t really have a place. Most humans had been turned or had children with supers, so there were children grown up who weren’t pure blooded.

As a human, there was not much that could be done with you, humans like you were rare. So, you had to go to the blood testing bank just to check and to see your options. You smiled at the attendant, then walked into the testing room. They gave you a full body scan, then they took some blood from you. As you watched they look at your results, you could see them practically drooling at your results. You smiled at them, then felt the doom creep in. You knew the way they were talking about you didn’t mean anything good at all. You just wanted to work, that’s all you wanted and in the world you lived in, you got assessed and they gave you job options that were best for you.

You sat up as the doctor walked over. “Hello miss, lovely to meet you.”

You shook his hand. “You too.”

He looked at the holopad allowing you to study the dragon man, his hair was red, horns proud on his head and you could see just a little bit of scale on his cheeks and neck that made his face shimmer. “Your body is amazing, truly it is.”

You blushed. “Oh, thank you?”

He laughed. “Sorry, must sound a little odd to you.”

You nodded. “A little, especially when a dragon is telling me that. I’m just a human.”

“Thank you, what a charmer you are.” He put his pad down. “And anyway, there’s nothing wrong with being just a human. You are one amazing human, your blood work is incredible, your health is perfection.” He sighed in a loving manner. “I’ve never seen something so…so…perfect.”

You gulped and looked away. “So umm…what jobs could I have?”

He jumped. “Oh, that’s right!” He looked down at the list of things. “Well, you are so perfect that you’re looking at being either in a top end host bar, or being a partner to a high member of the elf clan, vampire clan or the werewolves.”

You frowned. “Partner?”

He smiled. “It doesn’t mean the sexual kind, it just means you keep them company, talk to them, look pretty and just well.”

“A pet.”

He sighed. “Of sorts, but it’s high paying, you get taken care of and get a great place to live.”

You hummed and thought about your options, being a host would mean putting yourself in front of so many of different kinds and putting you at risk, so maybe being a pet to someone important wasn’t too bad. “U-Umm…maybe I’ll do that partner pet thing?”

He nodded. “Wonderful, I’ll send out your information to the people I think are on your level, which is the highest by the way.” He smiled at you. “Well, all you need to do is head home and whoever chooses you will pick you up.”

You bowed. “Thank you.”

He typed away, then handed you a little card that came out. “This is your ID card it’ll tell others of how status your blood and body is.”

You looked at the card, then smiled. “Thank you again.” You left the centre, then walked home with your ID in your pocket. You hurried home, then locked up the place and sat back on the sofa. You let out a long sigh, then flopped onto the sofa on your side as you stared at the tv. You fell asleep for a bit, but a buzzing woke you up. You sat up and hummed, then rubbed your eyes. You pressed the tablet on your table for the doorman.

The doorman shouted your name. “Did you get tested today?”

“Yes, why?”

“Well, there’s an elf here asking for you, he has a car and he wants to take you to the higher halls. His master is...he’s really important.”

You grabbed a cardigan. “I’ll be down in a second.” You grabbed your ID, then ran down the hall to the stairs, you were probably the only person who ever used them. You went down to the entrance and up to the man, he was beautiful and it took a while for you to say something or come up with a thought. You watched him bow as you blushed. You cleared your throat. “U-Um, hi.”

He stood up and smiled. “My master saw the picture of you and your test results and was thrilled, he’d like you to be part of the family. All you need to do, is be at my master’s side whenever he wishes you to be. We will have a home for you, as well provide you with everything you need.”

You looked to the stairs. “Ah, but my things?”

He guided you to the car. “I will have them sent to your new home. Please, come along with me.”

You gulped and got in the car, you looked in the front at him as he got in. “Ah, am I allowed to refuse this contract”

He looked back at you in the mirror. “Of course, you can refuse to be with us at any time, then you will be offered another job. However, I can’t imagine how you could refuse this job once you meet your master. He is perfection in every way.”

You sat back and sighed. “Maybe he is, but a boss is still a boss.”

He chuckled. “I guess so. Just look forward to a new home.”

You looked out the window and sighed. “Okay.” You watched the world go by, then the city got prettier and prettier. You stopped by a grand building that seemed to shimmer in light of the sun, it was almost like heaven. “Wow.”

The man got out, then opened the door for you. “It’s marvellous, isn’t it?”

You nodded and walked with him. “It’s so pretty.”

“This way miss.” You hurried after him, then slowed down as you walked into the building. He walked with you up to a group of beautiful maids. “This is the young lady, make sure she is presentable for the master.”

They bowed, then pulled you along to a room full of white thin draped fabric, mirrors, tables, clothes and everything for a young elven lady would need. They cleaned you up, put you in a flowering white dress that was a little revealing, then did your makeup and hair. You looked like a vision, almost perfect. You couldn’t help but blush at yourself, because you looked pretty. They stood you up, then moved you to a large and beautiful bedroom with large door windows opened up to a small garden on a balcony. Your bed was massive and very glamorous, you’d never seen anything so beautiful before. You wondered around it, had some water in your room, then waited for your master like you were told to by the maids.

You let out a long sigh, then went into the bathroom to see it was almost like a pool for you. You walked back out and went outside to the garden. You walked around it and enjoyed the perfect smells. You cupped a perfect rose, then inhaled the scent. You smiled. “Sweet.” You stood up and went to the lavender lining the pathway. You watched the bees be very happy. You sat down, then lay on the grass as your whole body began relaxing. You closed your eyes for a moment and listened to the birds chirping away, then you heard a knock at your bedroom door. You sat up and looked to garden door. You stood up, gulped as the door was opened and your new master walked closer.

You glared at Ayato as he smirked at you, the two of you had this rivalry going on at the host club. You were the only female member, and your character was a bad girl biker style. Ayato was a prince like person, so the two of you were always fighting in some way, he was always trying to woo you, but you weren’t having it. You always had lots of fans, both male and female, in fact, you were the top earner in the bar and your male counter part Cain was the other top earner along with Ayato. People loved the bad characters and the prince a lot.

You grabbed his shirt, then slammed his against the wall making every gasp. “Tch, shove it pretty boy.” You let him go making him slide to the floor. He looked at you, then took in your whole body. You had tight black trousers on with long biker boots, your shirt was low-cut and ripped up, choker necklace, leather jacket with the sleeves pushed up and leather gloves. To top it off, you had tats, a tongue stud, nose ring and a chain going from your top ear to the bottom. You had a wing on that really worked for you, one side was shaven and the rest was long and blonde. You changed up your outfit and how you hand your hair, but whenever you walked through a room, you always demanded attention.

Ayato admired the look in your eyes, you always looked like you’d been through some shit and the sliver scars on your wrists cleanly cut showed you’d been through something. Most thought the two scars where part of the character, but in reality, you got them from your first and only master. Ayato annoyed you just so he could look into your eyes. Problem was, whenever he tried to touch you, you’d fight back. You always wore gloves too, even when you were out of character. You really didn’t like people touching you, or touching things if it wasn’t to do with the job. The only person you let touch you, or you touched was clients that came in to see you, which was only when you worked and Cain. You and Cain got on well, because you were both damaged people trying to figure things out.

Cain stood in your path, then looked to Ayato calling out to you as princess. He growled. “He ever shut up?”

You glanced up at Cain. “Doubt it, but I’m happy to keep on trying to shut him up. Means I can beat some sense into him.”

“Idiot.”

“To the core.” You sighed, then smiled at your lady clients peaking from your room at you. “Ladies, I’m so sorry for that, Ayato had too much sugar it seems.”

“Meeeei!!” You turned to see Nagisa running towards you, he was the Lolita pleaser. He jumped and hugged you. “You okay Mei?”

You smiled at your stage name, everyone else used their real name, but you didn’t because your old master is obsessed with you and has been trying to find you again. So, you go by Mei to protect yourself and wear wigs, tats, and body piercings to hide yourself. “I’m perfect now I’ve seen you.”

All the clients awed and squealed at you and Nagisa. He welled up, then smiled. “I love you Mei!”

You ruffled his hair and smiled lovingly making the women swoon for you. “Love you too Nagi.” You kissed his forehead and smiled at his bouncy blonde hair and bright eyes. “Now go play with your friends, okay? All our guests are special to us.”

He gasped, then puffed his chest and cheeks then saluted. “Yes Mei!”

You waved as he ran off, then you turned to your group. “Sorry ladies, where were we?” They squealed as you doted on them. You were very loving and flirtatious with them you’d play with their hair and get close to kissing them. You took your leather jacket off at one point to show off your arms and tats, they instantly gushed over you. You walked them all to the door at the end, then sat by the bar and had a drink.

Cain wandered over to you and stood with his hands in his pockets, he was a fan of the long coat. He sighed. “No bookings?”

You shook your head. “I made sure there were none. You?”

“Same.”

Your boss walked over and smiled, he was an odd man, he’d have this attitude he was a big brave guy, but them became a shy weak if you stood up to him. He was trying to be a tough guy, but failed. He reached over to touched you, so you pulled out your switch blade. He jumped. “Ah! Sorry, sorry, I forgot about the no touching thing.”

You put the blade away. “What do you want?”

He gulped and adjusted his tie. “I was just coming over to say you could go on a lunch break.”

You looked to Cain. “You wanna come?”

He hummed. “Sure.”

You stood up and walked past your boss. “Later boss.” You went outside and noticed Cain walked next to the railing where the flying cars were, even though he was a hard man, he was a gentleman. Cain had a shit life; he was part of the dark elf people. He had pointed ears like the elves, his hair was dark, but he had horns on his head, which you and others loved. He had a notable scar over his right eye, something from his bad past. “Where you thinking?”

He shrugged. “I don’t mind, food is food really.” He stopped, then pointed to a restaurant. “This place?”

You looked at the projected menu. “Oh, dumplings.”

“Noodles should be good.”

“Tea?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

You both heard squeals, you looked to your side to see a group of girls gushing over seeing you and Cain together outside of work. You winked at them. “Afternoon ladies.”

They waved. “Hi Mei, hi Cain!”

Cain gave them a nod. “Ladies.” He pulled back the curtain of the restaurant. “After you.”

You bowed your head and went in. “Thanks.” You walked to a private booth that would cause you and Cain to be in a bubble, so you’d be able to talk privately. You sat down and sighed, then you typed away on the tablet what you wanted, then Cain did the same thing. You leaned your cheek on your hand and hummed. “Be nice to have some privacy.”

He caused the bubble to form. “Be nice to drop character for once.”

You sat back and groaned. “You know it, I’m tired of being a tough girl, but I have to protect myself.”

He smiled. “Same here, though naturally I’m a tough person.”

You giggled. “Yeah, you are. We going home together as usual?”

He nodded. “What are friends and neighbours for?” He looked to the door. “Server.”

You sat up and looked to the server as they placed down the food and tea, they bowed after. “Please enjoy.”

You hummed. “Thanks.”

Cain closed the bubble up. “I hate that we have to stay in character outside of work.”

You groaned. “It is a pain, but at least we can have moments like this.”

He nodded and poured you a cup of tea. “True. So, what was Ayato’s problem today?”

You ate your dumplings and hummed at how good they are. “No idea, but the man lives to annoy me.”

“I think he has a crush on you.”

You rolled your eyes. “Well the fairy can keep his wings and magic to himself, the asshole.”

“So, you’re not keen?”

You stuck your tongue out. “Ew, no. I don’t do pretty boys like him.”

“I don’t think you do anyone.”

You ate more and laughed. “I do like people, it’s just it’s hard for me to trust others.”

“I know.” He held your hand and squeezed. “Just give people a chance.”

You sighed. “I will try.” You reached over and stole some of his noodles. “So good.”

You growled. “Hey!”

You offered your bowl. “Try a dumpling”

He took one and ate it. “Wow.”

You giggled. “I know right?” You smiled. “Let’s enjoy our lunch break, then get back to it.”

He nodded. “Sounds good.”

You walked around the club with people blushing and stopping you now and then to chat to you, but today you were only taking special bookings because you needed time off. You frowned when Cain came walking fast over, he towered over everyone. “Mei?”

You frowned. “Yeah?”

“Vampires.”

You sighed. “Well, I’ll keep out the way.”

He nodded and sighed. “I think that’s for the best.” He sighed and looked you over, you were in shorts today with fishnets and biker boots. You had braces from your shorts and over your shoulders with a tight low-cut top with a long coat.

“Just make sure others are safe, vamps and werewolves are nothing but trouble.”

He hummed. “Couldn’t agree more.” He looked over at the group. “To make things worse, one of them is Levi Ackerman. Those Ackerman’s are just trouble, criminals mainly, but now he’s hanging around with the scout vampires.”

You watched the group, then hummed. “Might be all bite and no bark, most vamps are. I’m sure I’ll be fine. Besides, I doubt a bunch of bad boys will interested in bad girl Mei.” You leaned on the bar and had a cup of tea, you sighed and looked as clients went past, all giggled and whispered about you.

“Earl grey.” You looked to the raven-haired vamp. “Tch, nice to know not everyone has piss poor taste.” He looked to the barman. “I’ll have a glass of whatever blood you have available in a cup of tea.”

You sipped your drink more. “What do you want? Why you bothering me?”

“Tch, shitty little brat.” You picked up the holopad, then showed him what it said about your character Mei. “Oh, you’re supposed to be mean. Interesting. You popular?”

“Number one in this place.”

“Can you be booked today?”

“Yes, only special bookings today.”

He hummed and looked you over, then he tapped away on the holopad. “You have ID?”

You pulled it out your pocket, then handed it over. “Here.”

He read it and raised a brow. “Interesting, a pure-blooded human. I would have thought you’d be a partner to and elf, werewolf or one of my kind.”

You yanked your ID back from him. “I was.”

“What happened?”

You showed him your wrists so he saw the sliver clean cut lines on either. “So, still interested in booking me?”

He stared at the cuts, he was sure they were done with an elven blade, but looking at you and the look in your eyes he was sure you didn’t do that to yourself. You’d been mistreated by your master; he was sure of it and it annoyed him for some reason. He looked to your boss, who wandered right up to you. “You’ve been booked Mei.”

You downed your tea, then went down the hall with your boss to the room that was booked. You sat inside, then set up some drinks ready and the area. You fixed up your look, then took your coat off to make yourself more appealing. Though you were booked, you could do with a few large tips. You turned to the door as your client walked in, you narrowed your eyes at the raven-haired man from the bar. You folded your arms. “You.”

He walked over to the tea you had out. “Tch, names Levi.”

You tilted your head. “Figured so, you’re the Ackerman vamp everyone talks about, right?”

He sat down with a tea. “That’s right. That a problem?”

You shook your head and changed the lighting to something more romantic, then you walked over to Levi. “Not at all.” You sat next to him, threw your legs over his, then ran your hand up his chest making him take in a shaky breath, then hold it. You leaned closer and whispered in his ear. “I can handle anyone.”

He turned his head to face you, then inhaled, to him you smelt divine and when he looked deep into your eyes, he could see everything you were. He felt his heart flutter when he looked at your soul, you were something special. Levi wanted you, he wanted you bad and felt the urge to bite you. “Anyone?”

You smirked. “Of course.” You pulled his jaw and opened his mouth. “Show me those fangs, I want to see how deadly you are?”

His teeth flicked out. “How are they?”

You hummed. “They looked perfect. Tell me, is it true that vampires have cold skin, but hot tongue?”

“Yes.”

You hummed a laugh. “Interesting, I bet the ladies love you.”

“They fear me, most do.” He growled. “Tch, then again I get some chasing after me giggling, whispering and sending me shitty love notes.”

You grabbed the pot and poured him a new cup of tea. “Not into loud girls?”

“Despise them.” He blew on his tea. “Thank you.”

You grabbed the vial of blood, then poured some in. “I don’t blame you; they are rather a pain. I’ve never been a fan of them myself.”

He sipped the tea and loved it, you made great tea. “Tch, noisy and dirty people get on my nerves.”

“Well, at least you can come here for some peace and quiet.”

He hummed and looked you over to see how clean your skin was, plus you smelt sweet too. “It’s clean here surprisingly.”

You smiled. “Well, we run a very good top end establishment, best in the city.”

He pressed his nose to your neck and inhaled a little. “It is.”

You grabbed his face in one hand, then squeezed. “Do I smell that good?”

“Divine, what is it?”

You hummed and flopped onto your back, you arched it a little and sighed. “Some apple blossom stuff, who knows?”

Levi stared at you, he loved your exposed skin on show, how your shirt has moved up to show your tummy. He liked your ripped-up fishnets, you were just interesting. He noticed that your hair was a wig, so he was curious about what you looked like without any of your character stuff on. “This Mei character of yours is rather carefree. Should you be this relaxed with a vampire? Especially an Ackerman.”

“I told you, I can handle anyone.” He slammed his hands either side of your head as his teeth flicked out, so you flicked out your switch blade. “Touch me fanger, I dare you.”

He leaned closer and growled as the blade cut his cheek. “Tch, you really aren’t afraid, are you?”

You pulled the blade away. “I’ve had worse people attack me.”

He licked the blade of his blood. “You’ve had some life.”

“I’d prefer not to add more encounters to my list.”

He pulled away from you and sat back. “Then, how about you choose a new master, to take care of you that is?”

You sat up and smiled at him, he watched as the strap of your shirt slipped down your shoulder. You crawled closer to Levi he parted his legs to welcome you. “Oh, that an offer Mr Ackerman?” You smirked at him as you saw you were having a huge effect on him. “I’ll have to warn you though, it’s very hard to tame a human like me.” You pressed your body against his, then held the arm of the chair behind him.

He ran his hands up your sides and enjoyed how you felt under his hands. “That so?”

You nodded. “It’s very true.”

He felt his teeth tingle in excitement at the thought of drinking from you, he wasn’t much from biting people, he thought it was dirty, but he really wanted to bite you. “I like the challenge.”

You whispered to his ear. “Shame that your time is up.”

“What?”

You pulled away and showed him the tablet. “It’s up. I do hope I was satisfactory.”

“Very.” He took the tablet from you, then typed away on it and gave you a big tip. “Here.”

You looked at it and gasped. “Well, that’s a rather big tip.” You bit your lip. “I’m a fan of big tips.”

He growled at you. “There’s no need to flirt with me now, the session is over.”

You giggled. “I guess you’re right, but I don’t know. I don’t like most people, I hate the touch of almost everyone, but you are different.” You blushed a little and smiled. “Sorry, don’t let me go on. I’m sure you have other things to do.” You stood up and walked to the door and opened it. “Don’t let it hit you on the way out.”

He walked to the door with his hands in his pockets. “Tch, so hot and cold brat?”

You leaned against the door with your arms folded. “So, you figured me out, huh?”

He nodded. “You’re an interesting person.” He said your name from what he remembered on your ID. “You are a complicated human woman.” He gave you a tiny smile, then it was gone. “Tch, bye brat.”

You waved. “Bye Levi.” You stepped out the door and watched him for a bit, then hummed. “Interesting man.”

You leaned your arm on the wall next to your client’s head, she had a massive blush on her face as you ran her long silver hair through your fingers. This woman was an elf and she was one of your regulars. You titled your head to the side and smiled. “So, you bought new shampoo, just for me?”

She nodded. “Y-you said you liked fruity things, s-so I had to.”

You lifted her hair up and smelt. “Mmm, so sweet. You know, you didn’t have to do anything for me.”

She looked away from you with a little pouted. “I did, because you’re special.”

“Special?”

She looked back at you. “You’re a goddess.”

You kissed her hair and smiled. “No, you are.”

She blushed hard. “Mei…”

You cupped the side of her face, then pushed her hair back. “Why do you hide your ears?”

“B-because their horrible.”

You lightly touched her pointed ear. “They’re a part of who you are, don’t be ashamed of them.”

She giggled. “Okay.” She jumped when she heard a beep. “No, oh no, don’t say our times up.”

You glanced over to see Levi was in the bar, he’d been watching you the whole time. “I’m afraid so.” You pulled away from her. “But I look forward to seeing you again.”

She nodded. “Me too, I promise I’ll come back.”

You winked at her. “I’ll be waiting princess.” You watched her run off, then you backed off and hurried to the bathroom and took your gloves off. You washed your hands as much as possible, then looked up at yourself. You were shaking a little, because you felt uncomfortable around elves because of your past. You looked down at sighed. “Come on, pull yourself together.” You jumped up and down, then shook your arms. “You’ve got this.” You pulled on your gloves, then walked out the bathroom.

You boss walked over. “You’ve been booked.”

You clenched your jaw. “Fine, they in the room?”

“Yes.”

You walked down the hall. “Thanks, see you after boss.” You walked in and saw Levi waiting, so far, he’d come every day this week. “Back again?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

You smiled and closed the door, then you went over and poured him a cup of tea and dropped in some blood. You handed it to him, then sat on his lap. “I feel special.”

“You are.”

You played with his hair. “Thank you, so, what’s the topic of conversation today Levi?”

“You.”

You giggled. “I’m not an interesting woman.”

He tilted his head. “Tch, I beg to differ.”

“Fine then, ask away.”

“Why would you touch up a woman and flirt with her, when you despise her?”

You flinched a little. “Sorry?”

He tapped under his eye. “I can see it in your eyes, I read people, it’s a vampire thing. I could see you didn’t like that woman at all, was it her as a person, or the fact the was an elf?”

You gulped, then looked away from him and slid off his lap. “You…you want to talk seriously, huh?”

He nodded. “Yes, no lying and characters.”

You gazed at him. “I feel horrible for saying this, like I’m a bad person. It’s not her fault, and I want to just scream and hit myself for it, but it is because she’s an elf.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that.”

You clenched your teeth, then glared at him. “There’s so many things wrong with that! I shouldn’t dislike her because she’s an elf! I feel awful for it. She’s so nice and sweet too…” You sighed. “You said when we first met, I should have a master, well I did once.” You showed him the scars. “He did this to me and he was an elf.” You gulped. “Not only did he hurt me and use me, but every elf I met when I was with him were just as terrible.” You welled up. “I hate being this weak, this judgemental of others, but I can’t help it. It’s like…my body is defending itself from the only ever people who hurt me, which was elves. This is why I told you, I can handle anyone, because I’ve been through hell and I made it.”

He reached over and held your hand. “I’m sorry. Tch, I’ll skin him alive for you.”

You hummed a laugh. “Not needed. He’s mine to hurt, no one else.”

“What…what did he do to you?”

You pulled from his touch. “None of your damn business.”

“You should talk to someone about it.”

You laughed. “Oh, and then I can skip off into the sunset and be shitting rainbows being all happy and merry because I share my problems?”

“Tch, I’m just trying to help you shitty brat! Unlike most people who are as good as a gnat’s dick, or as useful as not being able to shit for a month, I actually care about you.”

You stared at him. “You don’t know me.”

“I’d like to know you.”

You opened, then closed your mouth. You looked away from him. “I’m a waste of time.” You sat back and slouched. “So, you got anything else to ask?”

“Yes.” He gave you a long list of questions and you answered them all, he was getting to know you as a person and not Mei. The more you talked, the more comfortable you were with him, so you crawled closer to him. Levi just wished that he could scoop you up, then run with you home to his place and keep you there. He loved the real you, the way your giggled and smiled was so sweet and pure. “Hey, I have a questioned.” He lightly pulled on your hair. “What’s your real hair colour?”

You looked around, then pulled your wig off and the net covering it. You ruffled your hair and smiled. “This is it the piercings aren’t real either or the tats, but they look good though.”

Levi lightly touched your real hair. “It’s lovely.”

You blushed a little. “Thank you.” You put it back up under the cap, then you fixed your wig. “Not often I have the wig off.”

“You should.”

You smiled. “I have to be Mei so often.” You gasped and pointed at him. “Don’t tell anyone about this.”

“I won’t, if you don’t tell anyone I’m actually a nice person.”

You offered your hand. “Deal.”

He shook your hand. “Deal.” He played with your hand a little. “I’m a high-ranking vampire, meaning I could offer to be your master. If you’re sick of being Mei, just let me know and I’ll make an offer.”

You smirked. “You wouldn’t want to put up with me.” You turned and flopped onto his lap and looked up at him. “I’d be a pain in the butt of a pet.”

“I wouldn’t mind.”

“I have a lot of baggage.”

He shrugged. “Tch, so do I.”

You reach up and touched his face. “Would I have to let you feed on me?”

He placed his hand on yours so you cupped the side of his face. “No, I won’t do unless you want it.”

You smiled. “Well, that’s a little tempting. I wouldn’t mind a hot man like yourself biting me.” You heard the alarm go off. “Damn it, already?”

“You…don’t want me to go?”

You sat up and sighed. “You’re the only person I get to be myself with.” You hummed a laugh. “Maybe I should start paying you for my time here.”

“No need.”

You walked to the door and hummed. “You’re my last client too.”

He went over to the door and stopped. “So, what’s your plan?”

“Go home really.”

“Need company?”

You smiled. “You asking if you can walk me home?”

He blushed a little. “Tch, yeah brat, because knowing you, you’ll get into a shitty fight.”

You grinned. “Maybe, but I always finish it and win.” You stared at Levi. “You really want to take me?”

He nodded. “If it’s okay with you.”

You hummed. “I’ll chat to Cain, let him know I’m going with you.”

“Cain? He works here, right?”

You walked with him down the hall. “Yes.”

“You and him?”

You laughed. “Nooo, no, no. He’s just a friend here.” You walked up to Cain. “Hey, Cain?”

He turned to you. “What?”

“I’m going home now.”

“Want me to take you?”

You shook your head. “This nice guy here is taking me, he’s a regular and a nice guy.”

Cain looked to Levi. “Ackerman...you sure?”

You nodded. “Yes.” You walked to the back, then waved to Levi. “Come, if anyone asks, you’re my boyfriend.”

Levi nodded. “Got it.”

You took your wig off, then put it on your area. You turned off your tats being projected on your skin, then you pulled your fake piercings out. You pulled your clothes off making Levi blush, then growl, he really wanted to bite you now. You walked around in your underwear, then pulled on a nice top and skirt. You slipped on some nice shoes, then fixed your hair. “Alright, ready to go.” You noticed Levi was staring at you, his vamp teeth out. “Something wrong?”

He looked away. “You really know how to tease a vampire.”

You grabbed your jacket and walked with him. “It’s my job to tease and tempt people, it’s kind of natural now.” You walked out the club, then down the street. “Sorry.”

Levi shrugged. “Could be worse, you could be doing it to get more money out of me.”

You laughed. “I wouldn’t, I’m not cold hearted. I know what it’s like to be used, so I’d never do that to others. Most clients I have I only see in in the club and that’s it, I never do anything outside of work with them, just ask Cain.”

Levi gulped as he looked at you, you were just so fucking pretty that he really wanted to take you home now and never let you go. “So, I’m the first?”

“And only.” You let out a long sigh.

He felt pride in him, it was mainly his vampire possessive instinct wanting you and being happy that you were almost making yourself be him with your wording. “So, where’s your home?”

You pointed to a hover platform. “Have to take this a little downtown. Us hosts all live in the same building.”

He frowned. “I’ll call us a cab.”

You looked to him. “How did you get here?”

“I walked, but I’d rather you take a cab.”

You pouted. “I can walk.”

“Well I want to protect you.”

You narrowed your eyes at him. “Why?”

He sighed. “It’s day time and I’m very weak in the daylight, so I can’t be as powerful in order to protect you from others. If it was night, we could walk.”

You smiled. “Alright.”

He tapped on a panel, then waited as a cab pulled up. He opened the door. “After you.”

You sat in. “Thanks Levi.”

He sat next to you and sighed. “No problem. So, you’re really no afraid of vampires?”

You shook your head. “I’ve been through so much, that some vampire hanging around me isn’t too bad.” You smiled at him. “Even if he’s a grumpy asshole.”

He ruffled your hair. “Tch, fucking brat.”

You laughed. “Little.” You yawned, then told the driver your home. You leaned against Levi and closed your eyes. “Levi?”

He blushed. “Yes?”

“Are you my friend?”

He gulped. “I umm...tch, yeah.”

You smiled. “Good, because I see you as my friend.” You let out a long sigh. “It’s good to have friends.” You hugged his arm. “Especially so nice.”

Levi looked down at you. “Yeah, having friends is good.” He looked out the window as you napped. “How many hours have you worked?”

You frowned. “Umm, I can tell you the last time I was home.”

“When?”

You looked up at him. “Two days ago.”

“Tch, brat you need to get another job.”

“I don’t want a master.”

He looked down at your cute face. “Not even me?”

You blushed, then looked away. “I don’t know, maybe.” You looked outside the cab at your home. You let Levi’s arm go, then got out the car.

Levi slipped out, then stopped you from paying. “I’ll handle this.”

You pouted. “No, you pay at the club, so I’ll pay for this.”

“But.”

“No.” He payed the man, then walked with you to you block of flats.

You froze when you saw the elf that picked you up from your old apartment long ago, his master had found you. You turned and whined a little. “Oooh, no, no, no, no.”

Levi looked to the elf waiting inside, then down at you. “Something wrong?” He saw you were shaking, your eyes wide as the pain from the past came back. “Hey?” He called your name. “What’s the matter? Is it that man?”

You nodded loads. “Y-yes.”

He looked up and held your upper arms, then squeezed. “Invite me in.”

You looked up. “S-Sorry?”

“Invite me into your apartment block and apartment, I’ll rush you in there.”

You nodded and gulped. “Levi Ackerman, you are welcome to come into my apartment block and apartment.”

He scooped you up like a bride, then raced past the elf and up the stairs and into your apartment in a blink of an eye. You panted as you breathed normally, then gulped. “Th-thank you.”

He sat you down on the sofa, then cupped the side of your face. Levi had always seen you as the tough bad girl, but just then he saw you as a scared girl. “Are you okay?”

You hugged Levi. “Sorry, I just…sorry.”

He hugged you back. “It’s okay. Do you want to talk about it?” He heard you whine. “Maybe another day then. I’ll make you a cup of tea, how about that?”

You smiled at him as tears flowed down your cheeks, you gasped, then wiped them. “S-Sorry, I don’t know why I’m crying.”

He rubbed your tears away. “You were really hurt badly.” He sighed. “You should take time off work.”

You shook your head. “I can’t, I’m the most popular member at the club, I can’t take a day off.”

“You need it.”

You smiled. “I guess.” You heard your phone go off, you pulled it out to see your old master had put in a request for you. Even though you’d made yourself known as Mei, he’s found you and wanted you back as his. “I can’t seem to escape this asshole.”

Levi put his hand on your lap. “It’s not safe for you at work.”

You shook your head. “I can’t just leave…maybe I should take some time off.”

“Call work.”

You smiled and tapped away on your phone, then showed Levi proof you were calling. You told your boss that you couldn’t go to work, you were unwell and you needed to stay at home for a few days. He allowed it and wished you the best, you tested Cain a little after to let him know, then you put your phone down. “Oh, I should give you my info, right?”

He handed you his phone. “I’d love your number.”

You typed away, then saved it. “There.”

He took it back. “Thanks. So, I can stay if you want me to, or I can head off home. You should rescind your invitation though; can’t imagine you want me to have access to your place whenever I want.”

You smiled. “Nah, I think I like to keep the invitation there.” You kissed his cheek. “Thanks Levi, you’re a good friend.”

His heart stung at those words. “Yeah…so, I’ll get you that tea then.”

“Thank you.”


	2. Chapter 2

You rolled over in bed and sighed as you felt comfy having a lie in for once. You slowly opened your eyes and saw Levi was next to you in bed. You frowned at him, then remembered what had happened. You’d come home, seen the elf waiting and had a mini meltdown. So, Levi scooped you up and brought you inside your place, then stayed until the night came and he left right away. You hadn’t seen him for a few days, because before he left, he covered his mouth up with his hand and seemed to growl. It was later morning now and it was usually resting time for vampires. You sat up and looked down at Levi, he was so handsome. You leaned to look at his face closer, he was really stunning, but he looked almost dead.

You poked his cheek, he was cold to the touch, so you traced his features. Levi grabbed your hand making you jump, then he said your name. He opened his eyes to reveal how perfectly silver blue they were. He brought your fingers to his lips. “And I thought I was the predator, but you’re praying on an innocent sleeping man.”

You smirked at him. “You are not innocent.”

He hummed. “You’re right.”

You titled your head. “Not to sound rude, but what are you doing here?”

He sighed. “Well, I left you alone for a few days to rest and I couldn’t stop thinking about you, about how you cried the last time I saw you. Plus, I’ve gotten so used to seeing you every day.”

You hummed a laugh. “You missed me?”

He clicked his tongue. “Tch, maybe.”

You slipped out of bed and rubbed your eyes. Levi watched you and felt his heart race, you were so beautiful and adorable. You yawned, then stopped by the door. “Do you want tea? Oh, do you have any blood on you?”

He hummed. “On the table in my bag.”

You smiled, then rushed out the door and made a pot of tea, then placed it on the table. You poured a cup for Levi, then dropped some blood into it. You looked back at Levi as he walked in. “You sure you don’t want something else?”

He walked up behind you, then growled making you jump and turn around. “Well, I’d prefer fresh blood, but most people are dirty so, I don’t usually bite people.” He frowned. “Never mind that. Tch, ignore me.”

“Do you want fresh blood?”

He nipped his lip. “It’s a crave that all vampires have.”

You handed him his drink. “Okay, so do you crave my blood?”

He moaned. “You have no idea.” He blushed and walked away. “Tch, sorry I shouldn’t have said that.”

You stared at him, then frowned. “You know, I wouldn’t mind if you had some of my blood.”

He stared back at you. “Are you…are you sure?”

You nodded. “Hey, you can see by my wrists some asshole carved them open without my permission, but I’m letting you have some blood. You are a good friend Levi, well, I see you as a good friend.” You hurried over to the knife draw, then walked over to the sofa. “So, do you want some?”

Levi sat down and put his cup on the table. “I mean…I don’t drink from anyone, but I really want to. I’ve never wanted to drink someone’s blood more than in my life.”

You smiled. “Okay, you welcome to have as much as you like.”

He grabbed the knife from you. “Let me, I’ll choose a place that won’t hurt too much.”

You giggled. “Alright.”

He took your hand and turned it so the palm faced him, then he cut the meaty part of your hand under your thumb. “Was that okay?”

You nodded and hummed. “That was alright.”

“Good.” He sniffed the air, then moaned. “It smells so good, so sweet, so perfect.” He licked the blood seeping out the wound and moaned in a way that made you shiver. “How is that possible? You taste so good.”

You blushed. “Really?”

He nodded, his teeth flicked out, then he latched onto your cut and sucked onto your wound. You watched the look of bliss wash over him. You gulped, then felt a heat within you and between your legs. It was almost like vampires had this chemical in their mouth of teeth that made you want them, or made you want them more. He licked along the cut and locked eyes with you as he did, it just made you tingle. He pulled away, pierced his thumb with his fang, then wiped his blood over the cut making it heal. “All fixed.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

He placed his hand on your forehead. “How you feeling?”

“Okay.”

“You sure?”

You nodded. “I feel good, just a tad sleepy.”

He blushed. “Tch, sorry I took too much, didn’t I?” He groaned. “I’m an idiot to do that. I’ll get you something to help, but you should rest up a bit.”

You lay on the sofa a bit. “Thank you.”

He got up, made you a nice drink and got you some snacks. “Here, eat up, drink and you should be good. I just want to say brat…thank you, I fell a lot better because you allowed me to have blood.”

You smiled and touched his face. “You seem…refreshed.”

He sighed. “I do feel that way, like I’m a new man.”

You laughed. “Good.”

He leaned closer, then kissed your forehead. “You’re so kind, after everything you’ve been through, you’re just really kind.”

You yawned, then curled up a little. “I try my best for others, that’s all.”

“It’s very kind and caring brat.”

You smiled, then closed your eyes and sighed. “You gotta help people when you can, because this world is harsh and mean sometimes.”

He nodded. “You’re right about that.”

You rubbed your eyes and frowned. “So, would you be mad if I went back to work?”

“I wouldn’t be happy.”

You peaked at him and smiled. “Sorry, but I need the money.”

“There’s always a chance of having a master.”

You shrugged. “I guess. Well, if the people I don’t want turn up to my job, then I’ll choose to have a master again.” You snuggled a bit more. “But really, after what I went through with my old one, I’d rather not.”

“Will you tell me one day, about what happened?”

You opened your eyes and stared at Levi, you looked away in thought, then back at him. “Yes.”

He took your hand and squeezed. “I’ll tell you my problems too, a past for a past.”

You smiled. “It’s a great idea. You’re a really good friend Levi.” You closed your eyes. “The best.”

Levi wished he wasn’t your friend, it hurt hearing you say that because he cared for you. You liked Levi, you wouldn’t mind being with him, you were very attracted to him and would love to be with him and give in to your feelings. However, you’ve never thought much about yourself, you never thought you were worthy of anyone at all or that you were nice enough for anyone. To you, there was always someone better than you and that’s why, guys were automatically friends. You instantly assumed you couldn’t have them, because you weren’t good enough. When in reality, you were a wonderful human being, who was cute, pretty, funny, wise and caring. People liked you, like Levi, you shouldn’t have thought if you were worthy, but if others were worthy to be with someone as kind and sweet as you, but it’d take a life time to think that way.

You sat down on a big throne and smiled at the guests. “Now ladies and gentlemen, today we have a little game to play. Our top two boys Cain and Ayato have been always butting heads at the same level of popularity, but today we find out who is the true winner! Is it our dark, mysterious dark elf bad boy Cain, or is it our sooth, sophisticated fairy prince boy Ayato? It’s up to you to decide! I, Mei, will determine the winner and ensure that everyone plays by the rules. So, let the games begin!” You looked to Ayato and Cain. “Be good boys, no fighting like usual and Ayato no trying to flirt with me because I will remove points.”

Cain smirked. “No matter how hard you try, she won’t date you Ayato.”

Ayato pouted. “I will win her over some day.”

You rolled your eyes. “No chance, now get to it.” You watched the two of them woo customers and talk to them to make them happy, you smiled at them as they worked hard. Profit was really coming in, promotional fun fighting nights like this always did well, especially when you had your top two against each other. You checked the scores to see Cain was just behind Ayato, so you slipped into his room and up to him. “You need to pull out all the tops kiddo, Ayato has the lead at the moment.”

He bowed. “On it.”

You walked out and saw Levi had come over. He looked around, then wandered up to you. “Busy night.”

You smiled. “We’re having a friendly competition at the moment between Ayato and Cain.”

He nodded. “What’s Ayato like?”

You pouted. “An annoying pretty boy fairy prince character.”

“You don’t like him?”

You groaned. “He annoys me, but he’s really good at him job and playing a prince. He’s been trying to get me on a date, but I keep saying no.”

Levi clenched his jaw. “Tch, he want’s you?”

You nodded. “I’m not interest though.” You folded your arms and sighed. “But he still tries.”

“You deserve better.”

You smiled and laughed. “Thanks, but honestly I don’t think I deserve anyone. I’m not great, but I am a great host.”

He nodded. “You are, probably the best.”

You grinned. “I am the best, just take a look at the board.”

He looked up at the holoboard, and sure enough you were on top with incredible numbers. “Impressive.”

You hummed a laugh. “Thanks, but tonight I’m not taking bookings on account of this fun game we have.”

Levi sighed. “So, I can’t book you…”

You grabbed his hand, then pulled him along to the bar. “No, but we can have a drink together.” You leaned on the bar causing your short school girl style skirt to go up, so Levi saw more of your nice thighs and a bit of your lacy underwear. You kicked your legs making you even more cute and desirable to Levi, he just hated you called him a friend. You smiled at the barman. “Hey John, could I have a blood cocktail for my vamp friend and give me a nice grasshopper please.”

He winked at you. “My pleasure Mei, just take a seat.”

Levi leaned around to see why John was so happy, then he saw your top was low and you were flashing rather badly. Levi grabbed your waist, then lifted you up with ease and sat you on a stool. “Calm down, you’re wearing rather revealing things.”

You spun around on the stool and giggled. “Ah, it’s alright, all part of the act.” You leaned closer to him making him blush as he could see down your top, you had a rather nice ample bosom he’d love just press his face into them, or massage them in his hands, they were more than a handful and he knew he’d enjoy them very much. You smiled and poked his cheek. “You being a protective friend?”

He growled. “Tch, shut up brat.”

You giggled, then took your drink from John. “Thank you, John.” You turned to Levi. “So, you missed me that much you had to come here to see me?”

Levi blushed, then grabbed your face with one hand and squeezed. “Tch, shitty little brat. You’re as annoying as not being able to shit for a month.”

You stuck your tongue out at him. “Liar, I can see you blushing.”

He blushed more. “I am not!”

You laughed and pulled from his touch. “I’ve been doing this job for years Levi, I know when someone’s blushing.” You leaned your arm on his shoulder and touched his soft cheek. “The blush is rather cute.”

“I will bite you if you touch me like that again.”

You smirked. “Yeah, but you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Pervy vamp.” He blushed more. “So, the drink okay? You’ve seemed to have drunken it fast.”

He looked down into his glass. “Oh, I drank it all. Umm, it was good, but ah…” He gripped the glass making it groan, then he spoke quietly. “You are far better.”

You smiled and leaned over and kissed his cheek. “You are too cute.” You leaned on the bar. “John, could I…” You glanced over to the door and saw someone you really didn’t want to see. Elion was a picture-perfect elf he was the purest of any kind. His hair was almost white, his eyes ice blue, his smile perfect. He used to have really long hair, but he’d had it cut short by the looks of it, well short for him. His hair was to his shoulder blades, but today he had it tied up a bit. Elion was laughing with his friends, the other lot who were just as bad as him. So, you grabbed Levi, then yanked him as you ran down the hall, down another and into and empty room. You slammed the door, then locked it and began shaking. You welled up, then turned to Levi and hugged him. “Don’t talk, just hold me.”

He hugged you tightly, then kissed the top of your head. “I’m here for you.” He felt you cling to the shirt on his back, your body was shaking badly. Levi had never seen anyone like this before, but he felt this sensation in his chest, it was protective, possessive and loving. Whatever or whoever had upset you, you wanted to rip that person apart. He felt you calm down a little. “You want to sit down?”

You shook your head. “This is the best place to hug.” You pulled away. “Wait.” You pushed Levi to the sofa, he sat down and then you straddled him and hugged him tightly as he blushed hard. “There.”

Levi hesitated for a moment, then put his arms around you. “So, want to talk?”

You sighed. “My old master walked into the club, Elion.”

Levi’s eyes widened, he knew Elion well, he was one of the most powerful elves in the city under his father. He couldn’t believe he was your master, because he had a reputation of being psychotic and twisted. “I’m…I’m so sorry. Tch, that mans a cu-.”

You pulled away. “Levi!” He closed his mouth. “Language.”

He pouted. “Well he is a cu-.”

You covered his mouth with your hand. “Stop it.”

He licked your hand as he yelped. “Sorry, but he is.” He sighed. “So, he was your master? Tch, I would love to rip him apart and let his blood go to waste.”

“You really don’t like him?”

He shook his head. “He’s a cu…well you know, he’s nothing but trouble, but he also hurt you.”

You smiled and kissed his cheek. “Thank you for caring.” Levi turned his head so you stared into each other’s eyes, both of your lips tingled. You blushed, then rested the side of your head on his shoulder. “You’re a great friend.”

Levi felt those words stab his heart. “I’m glad I could be. So, what are you going to do about Elion? You can’t hide in here all night; you have to host the party.”

You pouted and thought. “Well, I guess I have to dress up and make myself look like a different person and give myself another name, just for the night that is.”

He sighed. “But what if he keeps coming back? Mei is popular, you can’t just stop being her.” He cupped your face. “Please, don’t stop being her because she’s part of you.”

You smiled, then slipped off his lap. “I need to change and let the others know.” You tapped on your phone, then called Cain. “Hey handsome, I need you to get the word out, but do it quietly.”

He hummed. “Sure, what’s the word?”

“Elion is here with his friends, the ones I told you about. I can’t face him and I’m sure he knows I’m Mei, so I need to change my image for the night and name.”

“I’ll kill him.”

You thought about it. “Actually, no, don’t do that. Anyway, I’m thinking my new name could be Lola and I’ll have pink hair, okay? I’m going for the cute adorable gamer girl kind.”

“Got it. I’ll let everyone know.”

“Thank you.” You ended the call and looked to Levi. “Mind moving me fast to my changing room?”

Levi scooped you up like a bride, then ran fast past everyone in a blink of an eye and put you down in your changing room. “Done.”

You giggled. “Amazing.” You ran around and pulled everything off so you were in your underwear and normal, then you looked at your new stuff. You pulled on long socks to your thighs, then little shoes. You pulled on shorts with braces attached, you pulled on a cute top on and a collar necklace. You finished it off with a pink wig with cat ears. You did makeup to make yourself look different, then you spun around and gave a peace sign. “Ah! I’m perfect.”

Levi hummed. “Adorable.”

“Do I look different?”

He nodded, then pulled you close and spun you around. “You don’t look like yourself, like a whole new person. How is that possible?”

“Make up.”

He hummed. “Scary, but I want you to know I love the real you the most.” He blushed hard when he realised what he’d said. “I mean…you know…the real you is better. Tch, this isn’t coming out right.”

You patted his cheeks. “You’re adorable.” You gasped. “Idea.” You called Cain. “Hey handsome? Could I borrow your wardrobe? I wanna get Levi involved and give him a fake name too, like we’re a pair now and he’s a new starter.”

Cain hummed. “Good idea.”

You jumped up and down. “Cuuute! Thanks.”

“Name?”

You looked to Levi. “What name you want?”

“Vincent.”

You grinned. “His name is Vincent and I’m going to make him look good. Chat soon!” You ended the call. “I need you to come with me.” You left your room, then skipped down the hall to another door. “This is Cain’s dressing room, come on in.” You walked in and looked around for a few things, then you dressed him up in a nice shirt, waistcoat and rolled up his sleeves. You tapped on a device, then attached it to him so it generated tattoos all over him. You put a chain from the top of his ear, to the bottom, then a few more piercings to make him look like he could kill. “So cool.” You slicked back his hair on one side, as the other was messy. “Sorted.”

He looked in the mirror at himself, then smiled. “Not bad.”

You clapped your hands, then hugged him arm. “We look like an odd couple.”

He nodded. “We do. Vincent and Lola. So, where are we going to be?”

You went to speak, but Cain opened the door and smiled. “You both look good. We think you should maybe sit in a booth or something.”

Levi put his arm around you. “Sure.”

Cain stopped you both. “There’s a little problem though, she does not look like a fang banger.”

You pouted. “Rube, but he’s right.”

Levi sighed. “So, I have to bite her to make it look like she’s mine? But I could be a nice vamp and heal her wounds.”

Cain snorted a laugh. “She needs at least one bite.”

Levi looked to you. “Do you mind?”

You shook your head. “It’s okay.” You took your necklace off, then pulled your wig hair to the side. “Better access, right?”

Levi gulped as he stared at your neck, then he looked to Cain. “Little privacy?”

Cain bowed. “Just don’t get blood on my things.”

“Tch, I wouldn’t waste her precious blood.”

Cain winked at you, then walked out. You rolled your eyes, then looked to Levi. “So, you ready?”

Levi pulled your hair back, his teeth flicked out, then he leaned closer to you. He gulped, then inhaled your sweet scent. He pulled you close, then bit down on your neck. You flinched as the breaking of the skin made a popping noise. It hurt at first, then it felt good, really good. You were addicted almost to his touch and bite. You felt yourself heat up and a tingle in your heat start. He pulled away, then licked the found. “Sorry if it hurt.”

You gulped and wobbled a little. “N-no, I’m fine. I just feel a little drunk.”

He put your necklace back on, but it would irritate his bite, so he wrapped the necklace around your wrist. “There, better. The drunk feeling is normal, but it’ll fade away.”

You blushed and nodded. “Y-yes.”

“As well as the want to screw me.”

You gasped. “I-I-I, umm.”

“I’ve told you, it’s normal.”

You nodded and played with your hair. “O-okay.”

He took your hand, then pulled you along to the booth. He sat down, then yanked you onto his lap. “Comfy darling Lola?”

You blushed, then pressed your face against his neck. “Yes.”

“Good.” He pulled your hair to the side. “You should keep your hair like this so everyone knows you’re mine.”

You cupped the back of his head, then nodded. “I am.” You looked to the side to see Elion coming closer, so you began nipping and kissing at Levi’s neck. “Sorry, but he’s here.”

Levi glanced over to Elion coming over. “I’ll take care of it.”

Elion stopped by the table, then bowed. “Excuse me, but I couldn’t help but notice such and odd but cute couple. May I ask, do you come here often?”

Levi nodded. “We’re friends of a performer.”

He gasped. “Mei?”

“No, Cain.”

He sighed. “Ah. Seems about right. Do you know Mei at all? I came here today to see her, to sit down and have a chat. You see, she was…well…I was her master and she quit her job, but I didn’t want her to. The little minx changed her name to Mei, then hid from me, but I’ve found her.”

Levi played with your hair, then squeezed your thigh. “Good for you.”

“So, do you know her?”

“No.”

Elion leaned to look at you. “What about your little pink haired cutie here? Miss? Do you know Mei?”

You kissed next to Levi’s ear, wrapped an arm around his neck, as you rested your elbow from your other arm on the back of the seat and played with Levi’s hair. “Can we go home?”

Elion frowned. “You ignoring me?” He growled and spoke in elvish. “ _Fucking rude woman.”_ He grabbed your wrist, then yanked you close making you gasp. He stopped a moment, then gazed into your eyes. You felt sick to your stomach, to be looking at this man so close. Countless times had you stared into his ice blue eyes and feared for yourself, your life and everything. “So beautiful. You’re a lucky vamp.”

Levi shot up from his seat, then snarled at Elion as he pushed you behind him. “Touch what’s mine again with your filthy elven paws and I rip you limb from limb.”

Elion smiled. “I always heard that vampires were protective of those they feed on.” He adjusted his outfit. “Your walking blood bag is cute.”

Levi poked his chest. “She’s not a walking blood bag, she’s more than that to me. She’s a perfect, kind, funny, sweet, caring, loving, beautiful, cute and just everything I don’t deserve and yet she chooses to keep me around. She’s the master of me and I’m a mere servant, a worshiper of her. I’d do anything and everything for her. So, calling her a blood bag is offensive.”

Elion’s eyes widened, then he bowed. “I would like to extend my apologies to you both, it was rather rude of me to speak of you lover the way I did.” He peaked around Levi to see you clinging to his back. You were a mix bag of emotions, you were falling for Levi at his words, because no one has ever said such sweet words about you before. However, you were also terrified of Elion and how you had just gotten face to face with him again. “Is she alright?”

Levi turned, so you latched yourself onto his chest instead. He rubbed your back, then kissed the top of your head. At this angle, Elion could see the bite on your neck. “She’s just tired and wants to go home.”

“Ah, need a lift?”

Levi scooped you up. “I don’t need one when I’m fast. Let’s go my little kitten.” You gasped as you moved fast, then you appeared in an apartment you didn’t recognise. You looked around in Levi’s arms at how clean and perfect the place was. Levi walked up clear stairs, then into a room with a perfect view of the neon lights and the sleepless city. He sat you on the large bed with black sheets. “Sorry I brought you to my place, but it’s rather safe and he seems to know where you live.” He went to your wardrobe, then found a shirt of his and a pair shorts. “Here, change into these.”

You took them from me and smiled. “Thank you, Levi.” You welled up. “Thank you.” You hugged the clothes to your chest. “Thank you.”

He sat on the bed next to you as you shook. He gently wiped the tears from your face, then cupped the side of your face. “Hey, hey, hey, it’s okay. You’re safe now. I’ll look after you.”

You wrapped your arms around Levi and hugged him. “Thank you so much.”

“No need to thank me so much. Tch, I did what any good person would do.”

You shook your head. “No, not everyone would do that.” You looked up at him, leaned closer so your lips almost touched him. Levi gulped and held his breath, he really wanted you to kiss him and he wanted to kiss you. However, you moved and kissed the corner of his mouth instead. “I have a lot to think about, so I’m going to get changed and think.”

He nodded. “Yeah, sorry I’ll go get some dinner for you.”

You blushed. “Huh?”

He smiled a little. “You’re staying the night.”

You gulped, then nodded. “Okay.” You waited for him to leave, then you changed into the clothes Levi gave you. You walked out his room and into the kitchen as he cooked, you played with his shirt you were wearing. “You know, you don’t have to make me dinner.”

Levi turned and looked at you, he blushed hard as he saw you stood looking like your normal self, no makeup, normal hair with his shirt unbuttoned a bit. To him, you looked adorable as anything and cuter than he thought. He walked closer. “Cute…”

“What?”

His teeth appeared, then he wrapped you up in his arms. “Cuuuute.”

You began giggling. “Thank you, but you didn’t need to cook me dinner.”

He cupped your face. “Tch, it’s not right this.” You frowned at him; you were confused. “How can someone be so adorable?” He let you go. “Now go sit down and I’ll bring you dinner.”

You smiled. “Okay, but you don’t need to.”

“I don’t, but I want to.”

You nibbled your lip as you held your letter, then you sighed and walked into the club and up to your boss. You smiled, then offered the letter to him. He took it and frowned at it. “What’s this?”

You sighed. “My resignation.”

He gasped along with others. “Wait, what?”

You gulped and blushed. “Well, it seems that someone from my past, someone bad has come back and he can be a real problem for this club. Besides, I’ve had an offer, a few actually to have a master.”

He welled up. “I’m going to miss you!”

You gasped. “So, you accept it?”

He nodded. “You’ve been here for years, you’ve been loyal for years, so if it’s time to move on, then I’ll let you go.”

Cain walked up to you and hugged you. “Miss you.”

You hugged him back. “We’ll stay in touch always, because you’re my friend.”

He kissed your temple. “Good.”

Ayato walked over. “I know we butted heads, but I will miss you too.”

You walked over and kissed him. “There, a nice goodbye. I’ll never love you or like you the way you want me to, but I thought I’d at least give you a nice goodbye.”

Ayato cheered, then punched the air. “Best kiss ever.”

You shook your head, then walked to the door. “I’ll see you guys later. Thank you for all these years.” You walked out and went home to your apartment, luckily no one was waiting for you. You got to your home device, then you tapped on the offers and saw Elion’s, there were so many. You scrolled through, then saw Levi’s offer he jokingly made, then you accepted it. “Levi as my master…”

You jumped and squealed as there was a rush of air and Levi was in front of you shouting your name. “You accepted my offer!?”

You placed your hand on your chest. “You scared the shit out of me!”

He stared at you, then blushed. “Sorry.” He ruffled the back of his hair. “Tch, I didn’t mean to scare you, but I just got the notification about you accepting my offer and I had to come right over. So, what happened?”

“I left my job.”

He knelt in front of you. “You did? Why?”

You shrugged. “Because if I stay, then Elion might cause trouble for my friends there and I can’t let that happen. Plus, me and you are great friends, we’ve known each other for just over two months now. I trust you so much and you’ve done so much for me so far, so having you as a master would be a great thing.” You smiled, then shrugged. “I just hope that your girlfriend doesn’t get pissed off with me.”

Levi shook his head. “No girlfriend.”

“Well, your future girlfriend.”

“Tch, forget about that. What’s more important is if you are mine, then you need to move in now.” He got up and went to the panel by the front door, then he typed away for everything to be moved by bots to his place. “All sorted.” He turned to you and held your hand, then he pulled you up to your feet. “Let’s go home.”

You blushed hard. “O-Okay.”

Levi picked you up. “You okay? You’re acting like you can’t shit. Usually you’re a little more confident and tough.”

You tapped your head against his neck. “It’s nothing. Can we go now?”

He sighed. “Alright.” He moved fast, then had you back in his place again. He carried you to the bed, then lay you down. “Now, I need to make our link.” He crawled over you making you gasp. He eyed you, then leaned down and bit your neck. You gripped his back hard, then moaned as he pressed his body against yours. He licked the wound after, then bit his wrist. “You must drink my blood, so we can have a connection to each other.”

You nodded. “Y-Yes.” You cupped his arm, then latched onto his wound and felt the copper sweet blood fill your mouth. It was weird at first, but then it was delicious. You pulled away embarrassed, then you looked away. “Done.”

“That wasn’t much…was I…tch, was I unsatisfactory?”

You blushed hard and shook your head. “N-no! It was nice, really nice.”

He hummed. “Ah, too nice then.”

You nodded. “Y-yes.”

He pulled away with a blush on his face. “Ah.” He walked out the room, then back in. “I have this bracelet you need to wear, as part of the contract. I’m sure you know all about it from the last one.”

You sat up, nodded and offered your wrist. “Elion used an anklet though, felt more like a ball and chain though.” You sighed as you watched Levi put it on your wrist. “Just was…”

He looked up at you. “I’m sorry, I can change this to a lose necklace if you want?”

You shook your head. “No, I like it.”

He studied the bracelet on your wrist. “Well, if it does upset you, let me know and I’ll change it.”

You nodded and smiled. “Thank you, for everything.”

He ruffled your hair. “Anything for you.” He stood up and held your hand, then pulled you out of the bedroom and down the hall to another bedroom. It was a perfect big room, with your own bathroom, walk-in closet and massive bed. Unlike Elion’s home he made you, this was perfect for you. Everything you like was here, the room just oozed comfort. You love the gaming system he’d set up for you, all your stuff and new things. You had posters on the walls with stuff you like, as well as collectable models you had and new ones from Levi. You adored the cuddly toys too. “This is your room. All your things are here, but I’ve added a few more things for you, they’re gifts, so I hope you don’t mind.”

You shook your head and wandered inside. “It’s perfect.” You turned to Levi and smiled. “Thank you.”

He blushed, then looked away. “Tch, it’s nothing at all.”

You ran over, jumped and hugged him tightly. “It’s not nothing, it’s perfect and sweet.” You cupped his face, then kissed his face all over. “You’re the best.”

He blushed hard, he just really wished you’d kiss him. “Tch, stupid brat.” He picked you up and put you over his shoulder, then threw you on your bed making you giggle. “Get some sleep.”

You pouted at him. “But I’m not tired.”

You gasped as he was over you in a blink of an eye and a cold breeze. He gripped the headboard making it groan. “I said, get some sleep.”

You gulped. “Ah, but Levi.”

“It’s getting close to being dark and a man of my kind is deadly at night. So, stay in here when it’s night time for your own safety. Okay?” He relaxed. “I’m sorry if I scared you, but I’m a vampire and I’m the strongest at night. My natural instincts at night are, which involve drinking blood and…” He looked down your body. “Physical activities. So, the only rule I have in my house is you must stay in your room at night, any other time you can do whatever you want. It’s for your safety.”

You smiled. “Okay.” You hugged Levi. “I understand and that’s absolutely okay with me.”

“Good, now I have to leave otherwise I won’t be able to leave.”

You gasped as air rushed in the room and he was by your door. You sat up. “Wow, I can never get used to that.”

He opened the door. “Have a good night, okay? You have food a drink in here, I made sure there was when I saw the approval and asked the bots and system to set this all up. So, at night if you need a drink or snack, you’re all sorted.”

You smiled. “Thank you so much.”

He bowed his head, then looked out into his apartment. “I have to get going, for your safety. Tch, tomorrow you have to meet my annoying friends and clan, they’re here to help.”

You nodded. “Okay. Night Levi.”

“Goodnight.” He said your name making you blush. “Sleep well.”

You waved to him, then sighed as he walked away. You rolled off your bed, then had a nice shower. After, you put on the tv and sat with a cup of tea and snacks. You hugged a weird cuddly toy, then sighed as you looked at your bracelet, it was to let people know that you had a master and couldn’t be taken. You smiled at the thought of being Levi’s, that no one else could have you except Levi. You blushed more when you thought about him as more than a friend, then you pressed your face into the toy and moaned. You were beginning to like Levi more than a friend, but you weren’t sure it was a good idea, because you used to like Elion and that didn’t turn out well at all. You sighed as you looked to the door and pouted, you still couldn’t help how you felt though. All you needed to do was tell Levi what Elion did to you, because if he still wanted you after you told him, then he was a keeper.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi paced outside your room, he was waiting for the sun to start rising so he could see you, because it was your first night here and he missed you. He looked at his communicator. “One minute.” He tapped his foot. “Come on.” He held the door handle as he watched his watch, then he went in as soon as the sun had started rising and he felt his strength weaken. He looked to your bed, but saw there was no one in it. He wandered to the tv to see its soft glow and a show on, then he saw you on the floor spooning the big cuddly toy he got you. He sighed. “Silly thing.” He scooped you up, then shifted you so your head was against his shoulder. He smiled at you, then kissed your forehead. “You’re so cute.” He lay you in bed, then felt you hold onto his shirt. “Alright, I’ll stay with you.” He lay in bed on his side and smiled at you.

You moaned and stretched, then you rubbed your eyes. You noticed Levi next to you looking dead to the world. You leaned over, then kissed his cheek. “Thank you for bringing me to bed.”

“You’re welcome.”

You jumped. “Levi.”

He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at you. “Did I scare you?”

You smiled. “A little, but I guess it’s so strange when you sleep, you look so dead.”

He hummed. “Well, technically I am dead.”

You pouted in thought. “So, were you born a vampire or made?”

“Born.”

You gasped. “Wow.”

He moved hair from your face. “The Ackerman’s are all vampires.”

You thought a moment. “So, you’ve never known life not being a vampire. You ever thought about being an elf, or something else?”

He nodded and leaned closer to you. “I’d love to be a human just like you, but then again if I was, I wouldn’t be able to protect you as well as I do.”

You giggled, then threw yourself at Levi and hugged him meaning you were on top of him a bit, boobs pressed against his chest making him blush. “You are so cute.”

He wrapped his arm around you. “I’m not. Tch, stupid brat.”

You pulled away and flew out of bed, then ran to the closet. “I’m going to make such a nice breakfast.” You stopped. “Oh, you can’t eat human food…” You change quickly and ran out, then grabbed a tablet as Levi sat in your bed watching you. “I know!” You tapped away. “Ah! There’s cookbooks for vampires.”

Levi slipped out of your bed. “Calm down brat.”

You grinned at him, then ran out of your room and went to the kitchen. You got some blood out of Levi’s fridge ready for heating, then you started cooking. You hummed to yourself as you went, then you checked that everything was perfect. You platted Levi’s blood pancakes, then you cut your finger and squeezed your blood over the top to be his syrup. You put your finger in your mouth and sucked, then you placed a plaster on. You hurried to the table, then placed everything on the table. You grinned at Levi as he came down the stairs. “So, do you want blood tea?”

He nodded. “Sure.”

You ran to the kitchen, then cut your other finger and used your blood in his tea. You put another plaster on, then served the tea. “Enjoy.”

He looked over the food and drink. “This is…amazing.” He noticed the plasters on your hand. He grabbed your wrist. “What happened? You cut yourself?”

You nodded. “Yeah, but it’s okay. Just eat.”

He sighed and let you go. “Okay, but be careful.”

You sat down and ate your food. “I will!”

He tried the pancake, then his eyes widened. “So good.” He frowned. “This blood on top…it’s yours.”

You giggled. “Surprised you noticed.”

“I can taste your blood easily because it’s so sweet and beautiful, like a song in the mouth and body.”

You blushed. “Well, that’s really sweet of you.”

He sipped his tea. “Your blood again…those cuts.” He sighed. “Tch, brat you shouldn’t cut yourself so much just for me.”

You pouted. “Why not? You like my blood and I only want what’s the best for you.”

He blushed. “Thank you, but you shouldn’t cut yourself so much.” He got up and walked over, then he used his fang to cut his tongue, then he took your plasters off and licked your wounds. You moaned a little, then blushed as he healed your cuts up. He pulled away, then he kissed the back of your hand. “All fixed.”

You pouted. “Thank you, but you need blood.”

“The vials in the fridge will do for now when you cook.”

You placed your hands on his cheeks, then squeezed. “But you need blood, good blood.”

He took your hands and kissed them. “And I will when I’m very weak.”

“So…you don’t want me?”

He sighed. “I do want you, but I don’t want you to think I’m using you for just your blood, okay?”

You smiled. “Okay, I get it.” You sighed. “So umm…what do you want me to do? I mean my job here.”

“I don’t need you to clean, I do that. Also, I don’t eat, so you don’t need to cook at all.”

“So, there’s nothing for me to do.”

He hummed. “Nope.”

You squeezed his hands and pulled him close when you had a thought. “I could do laundry!”

“But.”

You bounced up and down in your seat. “Pleaaaase.”

He sighed. “Fine.”

You hugged him tightly. “Thank you!” You pulled away. “Do you need anything washing?”

He hummed. “Some.”

You shot up, grabbed his hand and ran with him to the front door. “We need to go shopping, now!”

“Why?”

You skidded to a stop. “I make my own washing stuff.”

“Oh, okay. That explains why you smell nice.”

You giggled. “Thanks, soooo?”

He let go of your hand, then grabbed his car keys. “Sure, but I’m driving us there.” He grabbed a jacket and put is on you. “The wind is cold, so wear this to keep you warm.”

You grinned. “Thank you.”

He pulled on his leather jacket. “Alright, let’s go.” He watched you run, then he chased after you easily and grabbed your hand. “Slow down, don’t go off without me.”

You laughed. “Sorry, I’m just so happy and excited.”

He sighed and had a little blush on his face, he thought you were too adorable for words. Levi just wanted to wrap you up in his arms, then kiss you loads. “Sure.” He pulled you along to the lift, then took you down to the garage. He tugged you to his car, then opened the door for you. “Sit and behave.”

You sat down and giggled. “Kind of hard.”

He hummed and drove you both out into the hover roads, then go down to the shopping area of the city. He parked up, then got out and opened your door. “Come on trouble.”

You bounced out the car, then spun around. “It’s nice having freedom.”

He ruffled your hair. “I can imagine. Let’s get shopping then, I think this shop will work well for you.”

You nodded, then grabbed a basket and walked ahead of him. “I know this is simple, but I’m having fun and I’m happy.”

Levi put his hands in his pockets and followed you. “Good. I’m glad you’re happy.”

“Well, I have you to thank for that.” You bent over and grabbed something. Levi blushed hard at your words, then he blushed as he looked at your bum. You stood up, then put it in your basket. “I don’t think I’d be okay without you.”

He looked away from you and blushed a little. “So, could I find something for you? Or I’m just going to be waiting around.”

You gasped and told him what you needed, then you walked with him to the next shelf. You stopped by the shelf, then he crouched down and looked at the stuff. You bent down really showing off your great cleavage. You pointed at a bottle. “That one Levi.”

He looked to you and blushed hard, then he looked away as his teeth flicked out. He grabbed the bottle, then passed it to you but wouldn’t look at you. “Here.”

You titled your head to the side. “You…okay?”

He stood up and growled. “Tch, just fine.”

You stood up too and hummed a laugh. “Okay weirdo.” You grabbed a few more things, then went to pay.

Levi pulled you away by the back of your jacket. “I’ll pay, no arguments.” He grabbed the bags, then poked your puffed-out cheeks. “No pouting.”

You walked with him. “I’m not pouting.”

“You are, I can feel how you feel.”

You frowned. “How?”

He glanced at you. “We’re connected by blood.”

You hummed. “Interesting, so if you are connected to me, then what does this connection do for me?”

He shrugged. “Fun dreams.”

“What do you mean by fun dreams?”

“I’m technically in your now, don’t turn it rude brat, so part of the vampire thing is to woo and entrance others.”

You frowned. “That’s not fair, you get to know how I feel and all I get is wet dreams.”

“Sorry.”

You shrugged. “Eh, it’s not that bad, in fact, it’ll just add to the ones I already have.”

Levi blushed. “Wh-What?”

You got to his car. “Come on, I need to wash your things.”

He got in the car and was still processing what you’d said. “Uhh…brat?”

You looked over to him. “When am I meeting your friends?”

“In about two hours.”

“Cool.”

You’d been living with Levi for almost two weeks now, you’d met his friends in his vampire clan and loved all of them. You had formed a friendship with Hange, Mike and Erwin. You and Hange gushed about nerdy things, Mike and you play fought and played games together and Erwin and you tended to talk for hours about all sorts. Today you were doing the laundry for Levi while he was out with his clan. You shook his shirt, then folded it nicely ironing it. You hummed to yourself, then carried his things up the stairs to his room. You put everything away, then turned and let out a little scream as Levi came rushing at you.

Levi had you pinned to the wall by your wrists next to your head, his nose buried in your neck as he inhaled. “So good.”

You began to panic a little, you knew Levi would never hurt you, but your mind instantly went to Elion. You panted heavily and began shaking. “Let go.”

He licked your neck. “So sweet.”

You closed your eyes as your senses became overwhelmed with Elion’s voice, his smell and his touch. You slammed your knee hard into Levi’s nuts, then you ran for it. Your foot got tangled up in some of the dropped laundry making you fall, then slam against the floor. “No, no, no, no.” You turned and looked at Levi, but it wasn’t him anymore, it was Elion with his long hair. “No.”

Elion dragged his hair back with his hand, then walked closer. “Come here my sweet little petal.”

You crawled backwards, then got up and ran. You screamed for Levi, but he didn’t appear. Your heart hurt, because he’d promised you, he’d find you if you need him. You skidded down stairs, then tripped over something, your stumbled, then turned to see bones on the floor with a stake. You walked closer, then dropped to your knees. “Levi?”

Elion was right in front of you, then he pinned you to the floor. “Dead, because you let him into your life.” He squeezed your wrists and leaned closer. “You’re mine my sweet little petal; you’ll always be mine. Besides, who would want you if they knew what I did to you? What you did to me? We’re meant for each other.” He knelt up, a knife appeared in his hand, a knife you knew too well. “Now, show me that pretty blood of yours.”

You cried and shook under Elion, as you cried you heard someone saying your name over and over. You saw the world around you fade away, then you opened your eyes to see Levi above you with a worried look in his eyes. “It’s okay, it was just a bad dream.” You stared at Levi as he soothed you with his words, then the floodgates opened. You cried like a little baby, then sat up and clung to Levi. He rubbed your back as you shook and cried. He held you tightly, as if he was being an anxiety blanket for you. “You’re safe, I’m here for you.” He kissed the top of your head. “What happened?”

You sniffed and rubbed your eyes. “I was doing the laundry and ironing, I took your things to your room, then you grabbed me.” You sniffed and rubbed your tears away. “You were so forceful and aggressive, then you smelt like Elion. I ran, tripped on your clothes and saw Elion instead of you. He chased me down, I called for you, but you weren’t there.” You gulped. “I found you downstairs though, but you were just a skeleton with a stake in your chest. Elion then told me that I was messed up like him, that someone like you wouldn’t want me because of what he’s done to me in my past.”

Levi cupped your face. “You’re not damaged goods. You’re cute, funny, kind, caring, smart and perfect in my eyes.”

“But.”

“Look.” He sighed. “I used to hurt people badly when I was a teen, hell I’ve carved people up and almost killed people. I’m not a good person, I know that and yet you still care about me, right?”

You nodded. “I do.”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “See. No matter what happened to you, what Elion did, I will still like you as well.”

You looked up at Levi. “I’m scared to tell you, because you matter so much to me. I feel like that maybe knowing it all, you’d never want my blood again, or let alone touch me.”

Levi held your hands. “You…you slept with him a few times…didn’t you?”

You welled up and nodded. “Before he turned really bad, me and him were a couple of sorts. I fell for his charm and smile. I opened my heart and obviously my legs.” You rubbed your tears away. “I feel so stupid that I did, but now after being with him and know who he is now, I feel so dirty.” You hugged your legs and placed your forehead on your knees. “Like I’m tainted now because I gave myself to him. That bastard knew it too, because he’d warp my mind and make me think no one would want me, so I had no choice but to stay with him. Something snapped in me and I got away, but after all these years, the damage he did to me is still there. I still think I’m dirty.” You gulped and felt the tears soaking your legs and running down them. “That’s not all he did to me, but that’s what worried me the most about it all. The sick things about it is, he’d trained me to want him.” You squeezed up. “I’m sorry.”

Levi held your arms, then pulled them from your legs, then he pulled your legs down. He pulled you close, then squeezed you tightly. “Don’t be sorry, don’t be sorry at all. You are not dirty you are not sick at all. Elion is the sick fuck, he used you, put his venom into your mind and made you think you needed him. None of it was your fault, you are not bad or dirty, you are wonderful and perfect to have survived a life like that.” He cupped your face. “You’re amazing that you lived and that you are here today in this room with me living and breathing.”

You leaned close and kissed Levi lightly making him flinch. You pulled away and smiled. “Thank you.” You rubbed your tears and sighed. “I’ve never thought of it that way, but then again that’s probably his fault that I think that way, right?”

Levi blushed and looked away. “R-right.”

You looked to Levi. “You okay?”

He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. “I just…I wasn’t expecting you to kiss me. Tch, it shocked me.”

You opened your mouth, then laughed a little. “Sorry, sorry, I guess it would be a weird if a friend just kissed you.” You sighed. “It’s just, I was so happy that you didn’t think bad of me that I just wanted to kiss you, there was this urge in me to just kiss you.”

“So, if I get an urge to kiss you, then I can?”

You laughed. “What?”

He blushed and looked away. “Tch, ignore me.”

You peaked at his face. “You…want to kiss me?”

He covered your mouth with his hand. “Stop. I don’t want to talk about it, okay?” You nodded, so he let you go. “Good.”

“It’s just, I wouldn’t mind if you did.”

Levi blushed and got off your bed. “I’m going to make you something to eat, maybe bake. Just behave yourself.”

You pouted. “Okay.” You watched him leave, then you flopped back on the bed. “I kind of want to kiss him more.” You lightly touched your lips. “I wonder what that means…” You rolled onto your side. “Maybe I’m in love with him.” You blushed and curled up. “I shouldn’t be…I mean…” You thought about what Levi said about you, you weren’t tainted or dirty and he openly admitted he wanted to kiss you. Hell, he even held you after learning some of your past you were mostly ashamed of. You let out a long sigh, then heard Levi call your name. You ran out your room and looked over the balcony at him. “Yeah?”

“Food.”

You ran down the stairs, then jumped and hugged Levi. “Thank you.”

He blushed. “Tch, oi brat, go sit down.”

You giggled, then went to the table. “Thanks Levi.”

He put your food in front of you. “You’re nothing but trouble.” He ruffled your hair. “You feel better?”

You nodded. “I do, yeah. Thanks for hearing me out and letting me cry like a big baby, I kind of needed it. There’s only so long you can play the tough guy role before you need to fall apart.”

He sat down with a glass of warm blood. “Sometimes we need to let down our body armour to just feel.”

You leaned your cheek on your hand. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Eat up, crying makes you tired and weak.”

You nodded. “You’re right.” You began eating and hummed at how good it was. “You a chef?”

“No, why?”

“Your cooking is amazing.”

He licked the blood from his lips making you shiver in delight. “Thank you, I’m glad I made you happy.” He frowned as he saw your blush and you were biting your lip. “Something wrong?”

You nodded. “Yeah, you’re licking your lips seductively.”

“I’m not.”

You laughed. “Yeah you are, if you’re not though, then you are naturally a tease and hot.”

He raised his brows. “I’m hot?”

You nodded. “Very.”

“Good to know.” He gulped and tapped his finger on the table. “You too.”

“Huh?”

He cleared his throat. “You’re hot too.”

You giggled. “I know, it’s why I was so good at my job.” You stared at each other, then you burst out laughing. “You know I don’t think that of myself, but thank you for thinking that. I always thought I was popular because I played a bad boy styled character.”

Levi shook his head. “You were popular because you are hot and sweet.”

You smiled. “Thank you.” You stretched and hummed. “That was amazing by the way.”

“Glad you enjoyed. You know, you’re rather important to me so I want you to be happy.” He sighed. “Seeing you cry…it hurt me to see you cry and be so sad and to hate yourself as well.” He got up and cleared the table. “I’ll clean up, you can do whatever you like. I need to rest as normal between twelve and two, so you’ll have to make your own lunch.”

You nodded. Levi had to sleep at that time slot because the sun was the highest then and it was when he would be very weak, almost sleepy. “Okay. Sleep well. Are you going to your room, or to you want to used my lap as a pillow?”

Levi’s eyes widened. “I can use your lap?”

You nodded. “If you want, but I’ll be in my room on account I have gaming things there, movies and all things cuddly.”

“Lap pillow please.”

You giggled and walked upstairs and made a little seat for you out of cushions, then you lay some out for Levi to lie on. You grabbed some drinks and snacks and a blanket, then you sat and patted your lap. “All ready.”

Levi lay down, then rested his head on your lap. “Thank you.”

As soon as he closed his eyes, you lay a blanket over him. You played with his hair, then watched some shows. After a while, you played some games. When you needed to pee, you’d carefully lift Levi’s head up, slide away, then put his head on cushions. You felt so happy and the longer you and Levi were like this, the more you wanted more than friendship with him, you just weren’t sure how to bring it up with him. You looked down at him as he slept, then you leaned down towards him. You gulped, then lightly kissed his lips and felt your heart flutter. Kissing him felt right, it really felt right and perfect to you, you just hoped Levi felt the same way.

As soon as you thought about kissing Levi, he’d woken up, but he kept his eyes closed. He felt his lips tingle as the urge to kiss him became stronger, he really wanted you to kiss him. His heart and soul soared when you finally kissed him, this kiss was even better than the first, because this time he felt some strong feelings behind it, the same feelings he had for you. Behind this kiss, he felt love. He wanted to grab you and deepen the kiss, but he decided to let you feel comfortable around him to admit the truth, to admit to him you’d fallen in love with him and not find out by your feelings by your blood. He just had to wait and he was happy to wait, because you were worth it.

You were doing some relaxing a nice yoga stretches with Hange, it was so much fun doing this with her now and then. Levi usually left you to it, but after a couple of days ago when you kissed Levi as he fake slept, he’d been watching you closely. You got into another pose and whispered to Hange. “Has Levi been…different at work?”

She nodded. “Yeah, like something good has happened and something better will. Now he’s kind of getting like…frustrated?”

“Do you think it has something to do with me?”

She changed poses and hummed. “You done anything to him or said anything?” She saw you blush. “Oooow, what happened?”

You gulped. “He was napping with his head on my lap and I umm…I kissed him.” You sat on the mat and gasped. “Wait, what if he was faking sleep?”

She giggled. “He probably was.”

“Plus, we’re connected by blood so…”

“So, he knows how you feel.” She leaned over and looked at your face. “How do you feel?”

You ruffled your hair. “I think I’m in love with him.”

She gasped, then hugged you tightly. “Cute. I’m so happy, so you should tell him.”

You sighed. “I want to, but I’ve only just told him some of may past.” You smiled. “But he did say I wasn’t dirty after what I told him, that he still liked me. I guess, I’m holding back because I’m kind of scared. I know I seem confident and I’m outspoken and I flirt with people, but deep down I’m kind of scared to be with anyone because I don’t want things to fall apart like last time and to be with someone that…” You sighed and rubbed your face. “I know Levi is nothing like him, but I’m worried that if he touches me like he did then I’ll freak out and we can’t take our relationship further because I’m too damaged.”

Hange smiled. “Well, you never know until you find out, right? I say take that leap, be with him and kiss him loads because you’re not the only broken person, Levi is as well. I think the two of you could heal each other and also be deeply in love.” She played with your hair a little. “So?”

You nodded. “I know what to do, thanks Hange.” You stood up and bowed to her. “Thanks for the lesson, I had fun and I feel relaxed.”

She gave you a hug. “Glad you enjoyed. Now if you’re going to make a move on Levi, do it in those tight yoga pants and tight low-cut top that look like their painted on. He’ll probably have a nosebleed.” She giggled. “Have fun.”

You walked her to the door, then waved goodbye. “What a lovely person.” You walked over to your water bottle, then downed some water as Levi watched you. “Every vampire I’ve met through you has been wonderful, or is that just the scout clan?”

He stood up and walked over. “Scout clan, some vampires are terrible people. Same goes for any race really.”

You nodded. “I guess you’re right.” You walked with him to your yoga mat to the side of the room, then you rolled it up and Hange’s. “I’ve seen my fair share of the ugly side of races.” You stood up. “So, shall I lean these against the wall?”

He took them from you. “Yeah, I’ll do that.” You waited for him to stand up right, then you pushed him against the wall. “What are you?”

You cupped the back of his head, then kissed him. You nipped his lip, then deepened the kiss and took full control as Levi was still in a bit of shock that his dream had come true. He could feel you beginning to worry giving him the kick he needed, so he wrapped his arms around you, his fingers tangled in your hair as he began to control the kiss making your knees weak. You clung to him more and made a little moan. Levi turned you both around quickly, then he pressed you against the wall instead.

You dragged your hands down his body, then pulled from his lips. Levi chased you making you giggle, but you needed to talk to him. “Sorry for stopping such a great kiss, but I needed to talk to you.”

“It really was a wonderful kiss. Tell me what you need to say, then we can get back to that perfect kiss.”

You blushed and giggled. “Well, I wanted to tell you how I feel. I know you were awake when I kissed you a few days ago, because since then you’ve been staring at me loads. So, I won’t you to know that I have feelings for you, strong feelings.” You looked up at him and smiled. “I like you a lot, hell Levi, I’m falling more and more in love with you every day. Ah, but I need you to know that I’m scared, because the damage that asshole did to me. I know you’d never hurt me at all, because you care so much and it’s okay if you don’t love me back. I know you kissed me back, probably because you felt sorry for me, but if you do like me as much as I like you or more, then I need you to know that I might be a bit slow with going to the bedroom, because I need to make sure I won’t freak out on you, okay?”

Levi cupped your face, then smiled. “You thought I didn’t love you? Tch, stupid brat. I’ve loved you for so long now, I’ve just been waiting for you to tell me you cared too. I know you have cared for me; we’re connected and I’ve beautifully felt your feelings develop with time into someone so sweet and beautiful, but I can also feel how that cu…tch…asshole has made you feel.” He kissed your forehead. “I’m here for you beautiful and I’ll love you every day forever. I will give you all the time in the world, because that’s what I have, plenty of time.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

He kissed you and hummed. “I love you.”

You blushed and hugged him tightly. “I do too…I umm…I…ah…”

He heard you gulp and felt you panic slightly and the feeling of fear and dread creep in. “It’s okay, you don’t have to say it because I can feel it.”

You shook your head loads. “No, I have to say it!” You grabbed his face and made him stare at you, his eyes were wide at how straight forward you were being. “Levi Ackerman, I love you!” He stared at you for a bit, then smiled, then began laughing. You gasped, then pouted. “Hey! You shouldn’t laugh asshole!” You began hitting his chest loads with your fists making him laugh more. “Such a massive asshole!”

He pulled you close so your fists were against his chest and pinned, then he kissed you. “I love you so much, you are just too adorable for words.”

You whined, then pressed your face against his chest. “You were teasing me.”

“A little so you felt comfortable and didn’t think about the bad things.”

You slipped out of his arms, then pointed at him as you walked backwards. “I’m going to cover my whole body in silver you fuck.”

He growled. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Maybe I’ll even put sliver all over my door too, so you can’t even sleep next to me.”

“Tch, you little shitty brat.”

You gasped, then ran for it. You squealed and giggled as you went, Levi chased after you, but he didn’t use his super speed. Levi was enjoying this fun chase it was just playful. He even began smiling and laughing along with you, which was very rare for him to show such emotions, but he couldn’t help himself because you were just so precious to him. He grabbed you behind the sofa making you both fall over the back of it, then land on the sofa itself. You lay under him and smiled. “You like playing with me, don’t you? Like a cat with a ball of yarn.”

He hummed. “Because you’re fun to play with.”

You patted his cheeks and pouted. “You’re such an ass, but that’s what I really like about you.” You hummed a laugh, then lightly kissed him. “How are you feeling by the way? I haven’t seen you drink blood for a while.”

“I’m just fine.” He leaned down. “Now it’s time for kisses and cuddles, if that’s okay with you?”

You nodded. “I welcome it.”

“Tell me if it gets too much, I know I’ll feel it, but I want you to take control and speak up.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck. “You’re so perfect.”

Levi winced as his communicator went off. “Sorry.” He pulled from you, then checked. “Ah, work. Sorry I have to go.”

You smiled and sat up. “That’s okay, just make sure you look after yourself while you’re out.”

He nodded. “I will.”

You followed him to the door. “Let me know how it goes and when you’re heading back, okay?”

He kissed your forehead. “Of course, you don’t need to worry about me.”

You sighed. “I worry because Elion might find the register at work and see that you were a top client, which means he might come for you, or something.”

He kissed you and hugged you. “Don’t worry, I’ll be okay. I’ll see you later.”

You waved to him as he left, then you closed the door and sighed. “I miss him already.”

You pulled away from the door, then began doing the laundry. Once that was done, you cleaned the place from top to bottom. You even got a rag out, then ran up and down with it on the wooden floors to clean them. The last thing you did was clean all the windows, and there was a lot of them. You changed Levi’s bed sheets, then organised his already fairly organised room, because you just wanted something to do and you missed him so much that just smelling him was nice. You sighed, then flopped onto his bed, it was so nice and smelt wonderful to you. You hugged his pillow tightly, then smiled. You closed your eyes for a moment, but you soon fell asleep.

Levi had tried calling you to let you know he was on his way, but you didn’t answer and it worried him. He was so worried about you, that he didn’t make time for having his post fighting drink of blood. He was tired, a little funny because night was here and all he could think about was you. He looked to Erwin. “I’m going home, now.”

Erwin nodded. “Sure, but you need some blood if you’re going to see the lovely cute thing at home.”

“Tch, I’m fine.”

“Say hi to her for me.”

Mike snorted. “Hmm, me too.”

Levi sighed. “I will, now I’m going home.” He rushed home as fast as he could, then stood in the living room looking around. “Where are you?” He went to your room, but couldn’t find you. “Tch, she playing a game? Hmm…no I can feel she’s at peace.” He walked down to his room, then found you on his bed asleep. “So cute.” He took his shoes off, then his leather jacket and crawled up the bed and over you. He called your name, then lightly kissed your face all over. He heard you hum then saw you open your eyes. “You didn’t answer your phone.”

You sighed and rubbed your eyes. “I didn’t? Oh, sorry I fell asleep after cleaning loads.”

“You changed my sheets.”

You nodded and smiled. “I did.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” You yawned. “What time is it?”

He hummed and played with your hair. “Almost three in the morning, why?”

You gasped. “You woke me up!” You pouted and rolled over and hugged the pillow. “Bed time for me.”

Levi slid his hand under your shirt on your soft skin making you shiver. “You have to make up from not answering my call.”

You sighed, then wrapped your arms around Levi’s neck and kissed him. “Can I stay here for tonight? I’m really tired.”

He nodded. “You can, but it is night remember?”

You gasped. “Oh yeah…ah, I’ll go to my room then.” You slipped from under Levi and off his bed, then you stumbled to his door and yawned. “Night Levi.”

He hugged you from behind. “Don’t go, not yet.”

You smiled and patted Levi’s hands. “I have to though I need my bed.”

He picked you up. “I’ll take you to your bed and even change you too.”

You bounced in Levi’s arms as he ran. “Levi, calm down.”

He came to a stop in your room, then sat you on the bed. “Clothes, nice clothes for bed.”

You grabbed the night clothes already on your bed, you changed as Levi ran around, then slipped into bed. “Night Levi.”

He froze, then ran over. “You changed?”

You hummed. “Yes, and now I’m going to sleep because I’m very tired.”

“But.”

You peaked at him. “What’s wrong?”

He flopped onto his side onto the bed. “Tch, I wanted to spend more time with you.”

You gave him a tired smile. “That’s really sweet of you, but I’m super tired and I am human. I need my rest.” You yawned, then snuggled up to Levi. “You can hold me as I sleep.”

He hugged you tightly. “Yes.”

You smiled. “Thanks…I hope…your mission…was okay.”

“It was, but I missed you.”

“Me…too.”

He felt you were at peace, so he relaxed his body and just held you. “I might be wide awake, but I just want to hold you while you sleep, you’re just so soothing and wonderful to me.”


	4. Chapter 4

You sat up and hummed, you were a little groggy because Levi had woken you up during the night last night, then he decided to spoon you as you slept. You looked down at Levi to see he was more pale than usual, which meant he hadn’t fed in a while. You rubbed your eyes, then leaned down and kissed Levi. “Hey Levi?”

He sighed. “Hmm?”

“When was the last time you fed?”

He opened his eyes and furrowed his brows, then he cupped your face. “You’re so pretty.”

“Focus Levi.”

He rolled over slowly onto you, then kissed you as he hummed. “So cute.”

“Levi.”

He sighed. “I can’t remember.”

You made sure your neck was free of anything, then you turned your head to the side a bit. “Have some of my blood.”

“But you’re really tired.”

“It’s okay, I can just nap.”

He kissed your neck a few times. “Are you sure?”

You hummed a laugh as his light kisses tickled. “I’m very sure.”

He nuzzled your neck, then kissed it lightly. “Thank you.” He opened his mouth, his teeth flicked out, then he latched onto your neck and bit hard. You gripped at Levi’s back and whined at first, the pain at first was always a lot to take in, however after a while the pain was replaced with pure pleasure. You dug your fingers into his hair, then panted and moaned as he drank more and more blood. He licked your wound and lapped at the last bits of blood escaping the wounds, then he kissed up to your jawline, the corner of your mouth and finally he kissed you. You inhaled through your nose then let out a sigh. You hummed and parted your legs for Levi, so he rested nicely between them. He pulled from your lips and hummed. “I feel much better now, thank you.”

You smiled. “I’m glad you feel better.”

“Are you okay?”

You nodded. “Yes, just only a little tired.”

“I’ll make you a nice big breakfast then.”

You hummed a laughed and played with Levi’s hair. “You don’t need to.”

He kissed your face all over making you laugh. “I want to though.” He jumped off the bed. “Stay there.”

You sat up and smiled. “Yeah, but.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “Let me treat you.”

You sighed. “Fine, but I’m not staying in bed.” You got up and changed into stay at home booty short, long comfy socks with boot slippers and tight top that was off the shoulder. You made sure to put your hair up and out the way, so you were super cute and it was driving Levi nuts. You ran over and kissed his cheek. “So handsome.”

He hugged you from behind and kissed your cheek loads. “You are just so cute.”

You giggled and wiggled in his arms. “Leviii, come on let go.”

He licked his bite mark on your neck making you shiver. “Just a little longer.”

“But I’m hungry.”

He let you go and appeared in the kitchen in a rush of air. “Breakfast, I’ll make your breakfast.”

You giggled. “Thank you.” You hurried down the stairs, then jumped off the last step. You spun around and hummed to yourself. “I don’t know why, but I’m in a great mood today.” You ran up behind Levi, then hugged him. “Maybe because of you.”

He rubbed your hands. “I’m glad I could make you happy.”

You squeezed him, then looked to the door as someone rang the bell. “I’ll get it.”

Levi frowned. “That’s okay, I can get it.”

You skipped over to the door. “It’s alright, I can. You’re cooking.”

He sighed. “Okay, if you want to.”

You kissed him, then you ran over to the door and opened it. You felt cold to the core as you stared at Elion as he talked to his driver. He turned his head, then looked you all over. He smiled brightly and said your name. “You look so divine my sweet little petal.”

You shook and stepped back. “L-Levi?”

He tilted his head and reached out for you. “You’ve been bitten.”

Levi appeared in front of you. “Can I help you Elion?”

Elion grinned. “Levi! Good to see you. Mind if I come in?”

Levi placed his hand on the doorframe. “I do mind, you’re not welcome here at all.”

“Well, I was always warned that Levi Ackerman was a rude person, but I guess he is worse than I was informed.”

“You came here uninvited and unexpected. I don’t like it when people do that. So, could you please leave now.”

Elion clenched his jaw. “I just want to see my sweet petal again.”

“She’s not yours.”

He leaned closer. “She was mine for a long, long time and I just need to look at her and smiled and she’ll do anything I ask.” He leaned around Levi and looked at you and said your name sternly. “Stop playing games and running around, come home.”

You gripped Levi’s sleeve. “I am home.”

“What!?”

You gulped and looked up at Levi as your body shook, you were still terrified, but having Levi right next to you made you so much braver. “I am home.”

Levi hugged you. “You heard her, she’s home.”

Elion slammed his fist against the doorframe making you jump and cling to Levi. “Stop being a child! You are coming home right now! And you Levi, you’ve poisoned her mind with your filthy blood.”

You let go of Levi and snapped at Elion. “He’s not filthy! He’s perfect and wonderful and I love him!”

Elion slapped you hard across the face, so Levi launched himself at Elion and pinned him against the wall as he growled. “Touch her again and I rip your arms off!”

You hugged Levi from behind. “Levi, let him go.”

“He hit you!”

“Please Levi.” He could feel you were shaking like a leaf. “Please.”

Levi let Elion go. “You’re lucky you asshole that I love her so much and do anything to make her happy. Now leave here and don’t come back, you are causing distress to my girlfriend.”

He sighed and adjusted his outfit. “I’ll leave for now, but I’d love to see her again, because clearly after today, she still cares for me.”

“No, she doesn’t, she just doesn’t want me to cause a problem between my clan and yours.”

Elion smirked. “Keeping telling yourself that. Goodbye my sweet little petal.”

Levi turned around and picked you up like a little kid, your legs either said of his waist. He walked into hiss apartment, then kicked the door closed. “I’m so sorry this happened. I shouldn’t have known he’d come knocking someday.” He sat you on the sofa, then he knelt down in front of you. “I just have to say though, I was so god damn proud of you for standing up to him, even if it was a little bit.”

You rubbed tears from your eyes. “But I was shaking the whole time.”

“Yes, but you still stood your ground.” He cupped your face and kissed you. “You’re amazing.”

You smiled and wiped the tears more. “I’m not really, but thank you.”

“I don’t want to sound controlling, but I don’t want you to answer the door ever again.”

You nodded. “Promise.”

He held your hands and sighed. “I’m so, so, sorry that you saw him, it must have been traumatic.”

You shrugged. “It’s okay.”

He lightly touched your cheek making you wince. “He hit you hard.”

“He’s hit me harder in the past.”

“I’m going to kill him.”

“Ow!”

He pulled his hand from your cheek. “Sorry.” He got up and rushed to the kitchen to get some ice, then he ran back over and placed it on your cheek. “There, that should cool it.”

You placed your hand on his. “You know, your breath and lips are cold.”

“They are.” You raised your brow. “Oooh, I get it.” He moved the ice away, then he lightly blew on your cheek making you shiver. “How was that?”

“Mmm, good.”

He leaned closer and kissed your cheek loads. “And that?”

“Perfect.”

He pulled away and flicked his teeth out. “I have an idea.” He used his tooth to cut his tongue a little so it bled, then he cupped you face and kissed you. He pressed his tongue into your mouth, then kissed you as passionately as he could. He pulled away, lightly kissed your lips, then touched your cheek. “All fixed.”

You blushed and smiled. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you.”

You clenched your jaw and hummed. “Levi?”

“Yeah?”

You gulped. “I want to tell you everything, about Elion. You know I was with him sexually and I used to love him, but there were other things as well.”

He leaned closer and kissed you. “You don’t need to; I don’t want you to be in any pain.”

You smiled. “I know, but I want to talk about it, I’ve never talked to anyone before about it. Plus, it might explain a lot of questions about how I am.”

He sighed and nodded. “Okay, I’m all ears beautiful.”

You woke up and felt the cool breeze coming into your room, you lifted your head a little to see the long white drapes flowing in the wind. You lowered your heard and sighed, you knew you had to get up and do your routine in order to be presentable for Elion. You went to sit up, but you were yanked down onto the bed. You gasped and looked up. “E-Elion…”

He smiled down at you as his long almost white hair flowed around him. “Hello my sweet little petal, you always look so good in the morning.”

You gasped, then turned your head to the side. “I-I don’t, I haven’t done the routine you make me do every day.”

“Make?”

You gulped and went pale. “E-Elion, I’m s-sorry.”

He grabbed your throat. “I don’t make you do anything; you choose to do that routine just for me.”

That was all a lie, Elion wanted you to look good for him always. You grabbed his wrist and winced. “I’m sorry!”

He yanked you up. “What have I told you about shouting at me? As well as touching me like that? You’ll damage my perfect skin!” He threw you off the bed to slam onto the hard floor. He dragged himself out of bed, then stormed closer to you. “I give you everything, absolutely everything and you act like a little selfish…” He sighed when he saw the fear and tears in your eyes. “I’m sorry my sweet little petal, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

You dragged your body away from him, then huddled in the corner of your room. “It’s…it’s my fault.”

He knelt in front of you, then he cupped your face. “I’m glad you admitted it.” He kissed you and hummed. “You look dishevelled, that’s a little my fault, but you should get ready for the day.”

You nodded. “Yes Elion.”

He smiled at you. “Smile for me my sweet little petal.” You gave him a forced smile. “Beautiful. Now, I will see you later.”

You watched him leave, then you welled up and rubbed your tears away. The maids rushed into the room, picked you up and dragged you to the dressing table. They did your makeup, set your hair and put you in a beautiful long flowing elven dress. You gave them a little smile. “Thank you.”

They bowed to you, they all knew about the hardships you went through and they felt for you. The head maid finished off the last touches on your neck. “He really shouldn’t be so harsh with you, the more he is the harder it is for us to cover up the marks.” She sighed. “You better hurry to his side, he wants you with him today.”

You stood up. “Thank you.” You walked down the halls; it wasn’t often you were let out of your room. You stopped by a grand wooden door, then looked to the elf stood by it. “I’ve been asked for.”

He smirked at you, then lightly tapped on the door and opened it. “In you go.”

You stepped in and froze, because Elion wasn’t alone, his friends were all there. It only meant one thing, that you were going to be hurt. You shook on the spot as they all gazed at you, your wrists had only just healed from last time. You stepped back. “Elion, please.”

He grabbed your upper arm, then yanked you closer. “No fighting my sweet little petal.”

You tried to pull from him. “Please, please don’t do this, I’ve only just healed a little from the last time.”

Elion back handed you hard making a cracking noise. You slammed to the tiled floor with a thud. “Don’t ever talk to me like that, begging is pathetic, I’ve told you that.”

You pushed yourself up on shaky arms. “I’m sorry.”

He grabbed your arm, then yanked you to stumble on your feet. He looked down at you and saw tears running down your cheeks. “Are you crying?” He sat down on the sofa, then pulled you into his arms with your back to him. “Don’t cry my sweet little petal.” He kissed your cheek and neck loads. “You know I love you, right?”

You looked to him and nodded. “Y-Yes.”

He cupped the side of your face, then leaned closer and kissed you. “You’re so sweet and perfect.”

You smiled. “I’m not.”

“You’re my perfect sweet little petal and I love you with all the power in the world. Now, are you going to be a good girl?”

You pouted a little and blushed. “I will, but please don’t cut me, it hurts.”

He pulled his elven blade from his thigh grip, then he held your wrist over a golden bowl. “Just a little my petal, don’t fight it or there’ll be trouble.”

“But.”

He squeezed your arm making you wince. “What did I say?”

“S-sorry.”

He pressed his lips to your ear. “Good girl.” You closed your eyes tightly, then he sliced your wrist open. He squeezed it over the bowl, then too your other wrist and cut it as well making you whimper. “Shh, it’s okay.” He kissed your cheek. “Such a good girl.” He grabbed the binds, then wrapped your wrists up tightly. “There, all fixed.” You opened your eyes to see a lot of your blood in the bowl, he’d taken a lot. “Gentlemen! It’s all ready, my sweet little petal has given us her sweet nectar.” He picked you up, then lay you on the chaise lounge. “Thank you for your gift.”

You felt so weak and ill as you watched Elion and his friends take your blood, then mix it with different things. The main thing they did was turn it into makeup, they rubbed it into skin to make them youthful. They also drank it with wine, because they believed it’ll make them healthy. Human blood as pure as yours, it was like liquid diamonds to any race. There was something very special about you. You were just being used by Elion and his friends, but you were so blinded by fake love and Elion’s care and promises that you stayed.

You reached over to Elion. “Elion, I don’t feel well.”

He glared over at you, then he saw how pale you were. He rushed over and felt your forehead. “Oh, my sweet little petal, you’re not well at all.” He leaned down and kissed you. “I’ll get you our healing tonic.” He hurried off, then came back with a sliver liquid. He held your head up slightly, then fed it to you. “Drink up.”

He smiled as you drank as much as you could, some of it split out the side of your mouth. You welled up. “I’m sorry I split some.”

He kissed your forehead. “It’s okay, you did nothing wrong.” He scooped you up into his arms. “Come on, let’s take you to your bed to rest. I’ll be in with you later after you’ve gotten your strength back.” He lay you on the bed, then slipped his hand up and under your dress making you hum. “After all, I need to worship you and you me.”

You shivered under his touch. “Y-Yes Elion.” Your heart was racing, even though this man hurt you, you still held out hope that he’d change. Plus, he had you so scared of leaving that you had no choice. One minute with him you felt loved by him, the next he scared you.

He smiled at you, then kissed you. “I love you.”

You gulped. “Me too.”

He bopped your nose. “Good, because if you didn’t, I wouldn’t be happy at all.”

“I do care about you, always will.”

“Promise?”

You nodded. “Promise.”

You knelt in your garden on your balcony, you were gardening and enjoying yourself. You looked up to your guard for the day, he often helped you in the gardens. You both laughed and chatted together, you had such a nice friendship together building. You picked up a pot, then showed him the flower. “What do you think about this one?”

He knelt on one knee, then cupped the flower in one hand. “It’s perfect, just like you.”

You blushed and giggled. “I’m nothing like this flower.”

He played with your hair a bit. “Without all the forced makeup on, you truly are a rare flower.”

You smiled. “You’re so sweet.”

“I’m only speaking the truth.”

You leaned closer and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.” You flinched when you heard Elion shout your name, you turned to him in the doorway. “Elion, it’s not what it looks like.” He stormed closer. “Elion please.” You got up and stumbled backwards, then threw the plant pot at him. You gasped as it smacked him and broke. You covered your mouth with your hand as you saw blood and a cut. “Oh, no…Elion, I didn’t mean to.”

He growled at you as you began shaking. “How…dare you!”

You screamed, then ran for it. Elion chased after you, he tripped over a few things and the more he did and the further you ran, the angrier he got. “Please Elion, it was not what you thought, don’t hurt me. Please.”

He grabbed a pot, then threw it at you, but you dodged it in time. “Pathetic! I told you not to beg!” You stepped back, then stepped on the broken pot. You cried out, then stumbled backwards leaving a blood trail. Elion’s eyes widened. “You’re wasting your precious blood!”

“I’m sorry!” You ran for your room, so Elion launched for you. As soon as you reached your bedroom door, you thought you were free, but he grabbed your hair and yanked you back making you scream in pain. “Elion! Stop it!”

“You little!” He threw you across the room making you slam into the dressing table. The glass smashed around you, then the table broke as you fell to the floor. He walked over, grabbed your hair and dragged you to your feet. “Stand up!”

Your guard ran in. “Mr Elion, please don’t hurt her anymore.”

Elion grabbed his knife off his thigh, then slashed at the man, then stabbed him in the gut. You cried and screamed. “Elion no!” You crawled over to your guard as he slammed backwards onto the floor. “Hayden.” You pressed your hand on his wound. “Hayden, please don’t die on me.” You welled up and cried. “Stay with me.”

Hayden smiled at you. “I’m sorry milady, this is all my fault.”

You shook your head. “No, no it’s all my fault.”

Elion grabbed your hair and yanked you back. “I’m glad you admit you are at fault my sweet little petal. Now don’t worry, he won’t die, but you’ll never see him again!” He threw you onto the bed, then he crawled over you. “You need to be put in your place.”

You held your hands up in front of you. “Elion you promised you wouldn’t touch me when you’re angry.” You welled up and cried. “You promised.”

He clenched his jaw, then grabbed your wrist and yanked you to stumble behind him. He heard you cry out in pain; he’d busted open your cuts on your wrist. “You are going to the room.”

You gasped, then dragged your heels. “Elion don’t! Don’t put me in that room. Please, don’t do it!”

He yanked you close and snarled at you. “Shut up!” He dragged you to a room, opened it, then he threw you inside. “You can come out when I think you’re a better woman.”

You ran for the door and ignore the pain your body was in. “Elion don’t lock me in the dark!” He slammed the door shut and locked it. You grabbed the handle and pulled. “Elion please! I’ll do anything! Please.” You slipped down the door. “I’m sorry.” You welled up and cried. “I’m so sorry.” You curled up into a ball and just let the darkness consume you. Your body shook as you lay there, you hated this room the most, because you were always thrown in here whenever you had injuries. You had to put up with the pain, the cold floor and the darkness around you. You were in there for hours, but the worst once was you were in for a whole day and night. You saw the door open, so you lifted your body up and looked at the door. “Elion?”

He walked over to you, knelt, then cupped your face. “Are you okay my sweet little petal? I’m so sorry I got so mad at you.” He brushed your hair from your face. “Come on.” He picked you up and carried you out the room. You let him tell you sweet nothings into your ear, it was always the same. Elion would shower you with love for weeks now and being in that room would soon become a forgotten memory. You were surprised when he didn’t take you to your room, instead, he took you down the hall and to his room. You’d never been in his room before after almost a year with him, and now here you were. He walked into this bathroom, then sat you down on a seat. “Let’s get you cleaned up my sweet little petal.”

You looked down at your body and saw a mixture of yours and Hayden’s blood. Your bandage was soaked with your blood, your legs were all cut up, your arms too and you were dirty. “Thank you.”

He helped you take your things off, then he wiped the wounds on your body. “You know I’ll do anything for you my sweet little petal.”

You smiled. “I know.”

He stood up. “You are so beautiful, you know that, right? I am so lucky to have you in my life.” He picked you up, then carried you to the large bath and put you in it. “My life would be meaningless without you.”

You smiled at him and lightly touched the cut on his face. “I’m sorry about cutting your face, I didn’t mean to, I was just scared.”

“It’s okay, I was rather frightening.” He helped wash you, which was normal really, he always helped you in your bath because when he wasn’t hurting you, he was doting on you. “Your skin is so soft and smooth.” He leaned down and kissed your shoulder loads. “Your blood is a wonderful thing, I’d love to know more about it, it’s amazing.”

You shrugged. “All I know is I’m human, that’s it.”

“What about your parents?”

You smiled. “They’re lovely people and humans too.”

“Surely there must be someone special in your family.”

You shook your head. “No, not really. I had the test and I was told that I’m human, that’s it.”

He cupped the side of your face, turned your head and kissed you. “I think there’s something more to you, something that’s not on the register of supernatural creatures. That, or humans have evolved into something amazing.”

“I don’t know.”

He lifted you out of the bath, then sat you on the edge of it and dried you up. “Well, all I know is you are perfect and I’m so sorry I got so mad at you. I just get so wound up and emotional when it comes to you. I just love you so much.”

You smiled. “I know you do.”

He put you in an elven robe. “Let’s take you to bed, I have wounds I need to heal.” He picked you up, then carried you to his bed. “Wait there.” He walked around, then brought a tray over with elven healing things. He covered your wounds with healing things, then he wrapped them up. “There, all better.”

You looked at your bandages. “Thank you. I should go back to my room.”

“No, you’re staying right here.”

You blushed. “R-Really? But I’ve never stayed in your room before, it’s always mine.”

He smiled and cupped your face. “Well, I want you to be part of my life more. I love you more than anything and I want us to be together forever.” He tapped his forehead against yours. “I know we’ll get married someday, then have the most perfect children.” He kissed you and pushed you down onto the bed slowly. “You’re so amazing.”

You turned your head to the side. “Please don’t get mad.”

“Why, what’s wrong?”

“I’m not feeling well, so I don’t think I can…please don’t get mad.”

He smiled and shook his head. “It’s okay my sweet little petal, you need as much rest as possible.” He lay on his side next to you. “I’m right here with you as you rest.”

You smiled at him. “Thank you.”

Elion pulled you close and sighed. “You’re welcome.” As Elion held you, all you could think about was not being in his arms. It was the first time you’d thought like this, mainly because he’d hurt someone else other than you today. Today was the first day you wanted to run away from it all, to quit.

You hugged your legs as you sat on Levi’s bed, you felt scared that he was going to judge you. You’d just told Levi of two major things that had happened between you and Elion. You let out a long sigh. “I was lucky that the only thing that scared badly was my wrists, but that’s probably because he cut them open so often.” You traced one of the scars and frowned. “He’d beat me often, then shower me with love and gifts. He’d do horrible things to me, then weeks and months after he’d be the perfect man. He messed with my mind too much.” You frowned. “I know what you’re thinking, I’m an idiot to have been with him as long as I did, but I was just so scared to leave him and I kept thinking all the time that he’d change, because he would for a few months.” You placed your face in your hands. “I feel like an idiot.”

Levi’s heart was breaking, because as you had told him everything, he could feel how you felt through the connection. He moved a little closer and said your name. “After what he did, I’m shocked you let me drink your blood.”

You looked up at Levi, then crawled closer to him and sat back on your legs. “Of course I’d let you have my blood, because you’re not like him. Elion used my blood because he thought it’d make him youthful and healthy and he even gave it to his friends.” You sighed. “But you? You need it to live and if I can help my best friend and the man I love with all my heart live with my blood, then you can have it always.”

He cupped the side of your face. “You’re too kind for your own good.”

You giggled and leaned into his touch. “I guess.”

He softened his gaze, then ran his thumb over your cheek. “You’re not an idiot.”

Your eyes widened. “Huh?”

“Staying with him for as long as you did doesn’t make you an idiot, it makes him a manipulative son of a bitch!” He gulped. “Sorry, I shouldn’t shout, I don’t want it to scare you.”

You shook your head. “It’s okay, you shouting doesn’t scare me.”

“Good…good.” He sighed. “But as I was saying, Elion is a monster…no…that’s not fair to monsters. Tch, what I’m trying to say is, he is the worst of the worst and there are sadly loads of men and women out there who have gone through or are going through what you went through. So, you’re not alone, it’s not your fault either. None of what happened is your fault at all and you should never blame yourself. He’s a sick fuck that should be skinned alive, rolled in cacti, pissed on, set on fire, nails pulled off, have salt and lemon poured on him and then finally his limbs pulled off.”

Your eyes widened. “Wow.”

He blushed and ruffled his hair. “Too much?”

You laughed. “No, not at all. Thank you for caring so much.”

“Always.”

You smiled at Levi, then dove at him with your arms wrapped around his neck. He flopped back on the back with a grunt. You giggled, then kissed his face all over. “I love you Levi.”

He smiled. “I love you too.”

You leaned on your arms either side of his head. “You know, I can’t thank you enough for not judging me.”

He placed his hands on your hips. “I would never, because this world is fucked up and it’s rather dark. However, there are little lights in this world that light up in the dark.” He squeezed you. “You are one of those little lights, well, you’re more than a little light.” He rolled over onto you making you giggle. “You’re the brightest light I’ve ever seen.”

“You know, you said you’re rubbish with words, but that’s a lie. That was so romantic.”

He blushed, then buried his face in the crook of your neck. “It was okay.”

You giggled and rubbed his back. “It was perfect.”

He kissed up your neck to your ear making you hum in delight. “I’m really sorry all that happened to you. It just frustrates me that I couldn’t save you from such a horrible past.” He sighed. “So many horrible things…tch, how could someone do such horrible things to someone so wonderful like you? It blows my mind and enrages me.”

You patted his cheeks. “Me too, I’m so mad at him, but whenever I see him, I get so scared I just keep shaking.”

“That’s normal when someone has experienced trauma.”

You sighed. “Yeah.” He got off you, then jumped off his bed. You frowned and rolled over onto your tummy “Where are you going?”

He looked back at you. “Getting you some chocolate.”

“But I don’t need any, all I need is you.”

“That’s very sweet of you.” He walked over and kissed the top of your head. “But you’ve been crying which makes you tired and a little weak, you need some sugar in you.”

You jumped off the bed and followed him. “Maybe, but all the sugar I need is your kisses.”

He turned and pointed at you. “Tch, careful brat.”

You giggled and hugged him. “Sorry, you’re just fun to flirt with.”

“Thank you.” He walked down into the kitchen then began getting things out. “Sit.”

You said down and frowned. “What are you doing?”

“Treating you to a chocolate lava cake. I’m making it.”

You gasped and clapped your hands. “You’re amazing.”

“Thank you.” He tied an apron on, then got baking. “So, I have a few questions.”

You leaned your cheek on your hand and watched him. “Sure.”

He stopped a moment and looked at you. “That room you were put in, what was it?”

You shrugged. “Not sure, it was always dark so I never knew how big it was.” You frowned. “All I know is, there was no lock from the inside, only a handle. So, he could always lock me out but I couldn’t lock myself in. The floor was stone and it was always cold and dirty, I’m not sure why because the rest of the place was spotless. It was dark, so dark that even when your eyes do that thing where they adjust to the dark, well it’s different for you cause you’re a vampire.”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“But even when that happened, I still couldn’t see. All I know is, I never want to see that room again.”

He put the pudding in the oven. “How awful…was there no food, drink or bathroom?”

You shook your head. “Nothing, well I never found nothing. There could have been things, but when I was in there I tending to just curl up and sleep after crying.”

“Why did no one help you?”

“Because they were just as scared of Elion as I was.”

He leaned on the counter and held your hands. “What happened to Hayden?”

You sighed. “He lived thankfully, but I never saw him again. My head maid told me he was sent away to work elsewhere. It’s a shame, I never got a chance to thank him for his kindness.”

Levi hummed. “Maybe I could find him for you.”

You shook your head. “You find him and that’s a target on his back again. Elion hated him for ages, but me kissing his cheek was the last straw for him and him coming to my rescue.”

“How no one has killed Elion I don’t know.”

You shrugged as you watched Levi get the pudding out then put it in the cooling machine. “As I said, people fear him. Power comes from many things, love, beauty, knowledge and fear. There are more, but those are the key ones I know. Fear is such a strong one. I think he maintained control because people saw what he did to me as well as some of his staff that they didn’t want to test him. When news got out about Hayden, his power was even stronger because now he stabbed people.”

Levi got the lava cake, then placed it in front of you with some ice cream. “Well.” He handed you a little spoon and watched your face light up so sweetly. “I’m not afraid of him and none of the scouts. So, if he come knocking and wants to take you away, I’ll fight him. Don’t worry, I know killing him would bring a war with his father, but beating his ass wouldn’t.”

You hummed at the food, then wiggled. “So good…” You blushed. “Oh, you don’t need to worry about his dad too much, I think he sees his son as a disappointment.” You ate more and smiled. “Well, that’s what I got from him when the two met. He’d come over to visit, he was so nice to me and caring, but he would snap at his son. I think if he knew what was happening to me, he may have saved him.” You sighed and shrugged. “Then again, he covered up the Hayden stabbing scandal, so he’s willing to do anything for his son. So, I don’t know.” You gulped. “You’re a great cook by the way.”

He kissed your forehead. “Thanks. You know, I think I should have a word with his father. If he keeps his distance from his son, then he won’t mind having a tiny chat with the vampire clan called the scouts.”

You shrugged. “You never know, but it might be a disaster.” You frowned. “I have something to ask.”

“Yeah?”

“Does my blood taste human?”

He leaned his cheek on his hand. “Dunno, I’ve only ever drank one human’s blood and that’s yours, so I wouldn’t know. Why?”

You pouted. “Well, Elion kept asking me all the time if I was really human, I was wondering if I am because he said my blood was just as good for them as it seems for you.”

He played with your hair. “I think it’s probably because they believed it did. You shouldn’t worry too much about it, but if you want, I can get Hange to take blood and test it?”

You finished your cake. “Don’t know, I’ll think about it.” You smiled at Levi. “That was perfect, I feel much better because of you.”

“Good.”

“May I have a kiss?”

He walked around to you, then kissed you. “You can have as many as you like.”

You giggled. “Good, because I’d like more.”

He tangled his fingers in your hair. “Good, because I want to give you more.”


	5. Chapter 5

You stared at yourself in the mirror, you double checked your outfit and makeup. You reached up and lightly touched the bite mark on your neck, you couldn’t help but smile at it. Levi healed any wounds you got, but he’d always leave the wounds on your neck. You smiled, then turned and walked out your room. You smiled at Levi. “Hey.”

He looked to you and gulped. “Beautiful.”

You hummed a laugh. “Thank you.” You walked closer and adjusted his outfit. “You look amazing as always.”

He held your hand and kissed the back of it, then he walked downstairs with you. He led you outside and to his car. “You sure you are okay with this?”

You nodded. “We need to talk to him, because if he sees it our way then maybe we have a chance to but a stop to Elion or at least have someone on our side.”

He opened the car door for you, then got in and drove off. “That’s true. We’re going to be meeting the three trouble makers first, then they’ll follow us behind in the car.”

You smiled. “Okay.”

“Just stay in the car beautiful, I’ll deal with it all.”

“Okay.” You rested your head on the seat, then looked to Levi with a smile on your face. “You know, I could gaze at you for forever.”

He glanced over at you. “Really? Well, I could with you.”

You hummed a laugh. “I know, I catch you staring at me all the time.”

He blushed. “I can’t help it.”

You let out a long sigh. “You’re so handsome.”

He glanced over at you. “Thank you.” He frowned. “Are you falling asleep?”

You nodded. “A little, it’s because you’re so handsome and your presence comforts me so much that I just can relax.”

“I’m glad I’m so soothing to you.”

You smiled at him. “I love you.”

He reached over and held your hand. “I love you too. You should nap, this is going to be an emotional day for you.”

You yawned. “Okay, if you don’t mind.”

He squeezed your hand. “Not at all.”

You smiled and closed your eyes. “Wish I was cuddling you though.”

He kissed the back of your hand, then let go. He kept looking over as you slept, then he pulled up and leaned over and kissed you. He got out the car, then talking to Mike, Erwin and Hange. He came back and saw you were still sleeping. “Cute.”

Mike leaned to look at you through the window. “Huh, she is adorable.”

Levi nodded. “Very, now go away.”

Mike smirked. “Got it. Nice bite on her neck by the way.”

Levi blushed. “Tch, piss off.” He sighed, then started the car up. “Let’s get this over with.” He drove through the city to the elven part. The closer he got, the more worried about you he was. He glanced out the window as he drove past Elion’s place, he was glad that you were asleep, otherwise you would have gotten upset. He sped up a little and drove past the home and through the area more to a massive home. He pulled up and saw the elven butlers and maids coming over. Levi leaned over, then lightly shook you and said your name. “Time to wake up.”

You opened your eyes and hummed. “We’re there?”

He nodded. “We are.”

You smiled, then rubbed your eyes. “Good, let’s get this over with so I can go home and snuggle with you.”

“My thinking.”

You gasped. “So, you know you get weak in the sun?”

“Yeah.”

“Does that mean we can never go on a holiday.”

He held your hand. “We can, I’ll just have to sit under an umbrella when the suns the highest, but other than that, we can go.”

You gasped, then hugged him tightly. “Really, really?”

He nodded. “I’d love to take you on a holiday full of romance.”

You giggled. “I look forward to it.”

“Me too.”

He got out the car, then opened your door and looked to the maids and butlers. “I’ve got her.” He offered his hand to you. “Come on beautiful.”

You got out and smiled at Levi, then you walked with him up to the large building with Erwin, Mike and Hange behind. You looked around the place, it was a lot more glamourous than Elion’s, but it had taste. You looked to a guard and seemed to freeze. Your eyes widened as you watched the man talk. “Hayden?”

Hayden turned and looked to you, then his eyes widened as he said your name. “Is that you?”

You ran over to him as he ran to meet you. You jumped into his arms, he hugged you tightly and spun you around. You giggled, then jumped down. “Oh, I can’t believe you’re okay! Last time I saw you…”

He nodded. “Last time I saw you, you were hurt badly too. How are you?”

You smiled. “I’m good and in love with a great guy.”

“I’m so happy for you. I’m happily married myself with a kid, but I’ve never stopped thinking about you.”

You blushed. “Me too.” You gasped and looked to your side as Levi walked over. “This is Levi, he’s my boyfriend.”

Hayden shook Levi’s hand. “Nice to meet you sir.”

Levi nodded. “Like wise, she told me that you defend her.”

“I tried and failed.”

“The fact you tried is enough for me, so thank you.”

“My pleasure sir.”

Levi looked down at you. “I know you want to talk to him, but we need to meet with Areofin.”

You nodded and waved to Hayden. “Bye.”

Levi pulled you along, then put his arm around you. “Can’t believe you hugged him.”

You looked up at Levi. “He’s a married man you know?”

He growled. “I know, but still.”

You let go of Levi’s hand, then squeezed his bum. “I only have eyes for you handsome.”

He jumped, then blushed. “Tch, brat.”

You hummed a laugh, then walked into the room to see Areofin waiting. Areofin was very graceful, beautiful and his hair was like a waterfall that he had braded in parts. He stood up from his seat and smiled as he said your name. “It’s wonderful to see you.”

You bowed. “You too sir.”

“How may I help?”

Levi offered his hand. “Levi Ackerman, I’m here to talk to you about your son.”

Aerofin sighed. “What has Elion done now?”

“Could we sit and talk?” He looked to you. “It’s rather heavy stuff.”

Areofin looked to you, then Levi and knew in some way this was going to be really bad. “Of course. This way.” He walked ahead, then referred to a nice sitting area in a garden with a little cover. “Please, sit.”

You sat down and waited for the others to sit. You nibbled your lip. “Umm, is it okay if the others tell my story? I told Levi and once was enough for me.”

Areofin nodded. “Of course, they can talk on your behalf.”

“Thank you.” You hugged Levi’s arm and held his hand. You heard all four of them talking about you, about what had happened and they medical observations of you. Hange talked medically about the long term affects, physically and mentally on you that Elion had caused. You just phased it all out, because to you, Levi was far more important. Levi would squeeze your hand now and then, but the best part was his thumb running over your hand making you feel safe and relaxed. Levi looked down at you and said your name. You looked up at him. “Hmm?”

He squeezed your hand. “We’ve finished everything to do with your story, so now we need a bit of your input.”

You nodded. “Yes.”

Aerofin moved forward in his seat and sighed. “Everything they told me you went through that for the two years you were with him?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He hummed. “I always thought there was something wrong with that boy…after what he did to Hayden.” He shook his head and sat back as he thought. “This isn’t right at all.”

Erwin leaned forward with a serious look on his face. “So, how are you going to deal with this? As you can see, he’s come to their house demanding her and because you are of high status, there’s not much us vampires can do. If we fight him, we’re looking at starting a war.”

He nodded. “I understand, but he is my son. So, I don’t want any of you to deal with him. Elion is my problem and I will deal with him. If he comes around you or your friends again, please remove yourself from the area and don’t fight him, then call me and I will deal with him.”

Levi clenched his jaw in rage. “He needs to face justice! He abused her!”

Areofin raised his hand. “I understand that, but Elves deal with their own kind. So, I will deal with him.”

“This is bullshit!”

Erwin sighed. “Levi, there’s nothing we can do. If this is what he’s decided, then we’ll go with that.”

Levi stood up and yanked you close. “Tch, it’s bullshit and you know it. We have a woman here who shakes like a leaf when she sees that man or hears his voice, she has nightmares about him and is even afraid of certain touches.” He sighed. “Come on beautiful, we’re leaving.”

You stumbled with Levi, then walked with him. “Levi? Levi slow down please.”

He sighed. “Sorry, but this whole thing disgusts me.”

You smiled at him. “Thank you for getting angry for me.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “Any time. Come on, let’s treat you to ice cream.”

You gasped and clapped your hands. “Yay!”

He held your hand and pulled you to his car. “Keep smiling beautiful, because it makes that shitty meeting much better.”

You hummed a laugh and got in the car and bounced in your seat. “I knew for a long time that there was a low chance of justice for me, so I just try to look to the good in this world, like you.”

He blushed. “Tch, stop flirting with me while I’m driving.”

“Why?”

He looked over at you. “Because I can’t kiss and cuddle you.”

You giggled. “Sorry.”

He pulled up and got out, then he helped you out. He pushed you against the car, then kissed your passionately. You hummed and dug your fingers into your hair, as his other hand gripped your hip tightly, then he massaged it making you feel comfortable and wanting more. He pulled away, then lightly kissed your lips. “Ice cream, come on.” He dragged you inside, then sat down in a little booth and order your favourite as well as some blood ice cream for himself. “How you feeling?”

You smiled. “Great.” You pouted as his ice cream was put in front of him. “You need any sauce?”

He blushed and shook his head. “Save that for home.”

You nodded. “Okay.” You ate some of your ice cream. “Mmm, so I have a personal question.”

He gulped. “Sure, what’s up?”

“Well, it’s a few questions.”

He shrugged. “All ears.”

You leaned your cheek on your hand. “Do vampires bite their sexual partners during sex?”

He choked on his ice cream a bit and coughed. He hummed, then sighed. “Yes. It’s like a mating, possessive claiming thing.”

You nodded. “Alright, so last thing.”

He sighed. “I have a feeling this is going to be a big one.”

“I want you to be honest with me.”

“Okaaay?”

“How much do you want to have sex with me?”

He flushed bright red, then his teeth flicked out. He covered his mouth up with his hand. “Tch, what the hell kind of question is that?”

You hummed a laugh. “You really are a shy guy, huh? It’s not that hard of a question.” You ate more ice cream. “For me, I have thought about it a lot, but there’s this worry that I’ll freak out on you, but I don’t want to because you’re really hot and funny and I want to show you physically how much I love you.”

He groaned, then flopped forward on the table like a flustered adorable man he was. “Yes.”

“Hmm?” You poked his cheek. “Didn’t hear you.”

He glared at you. “You’re doing this on purpose.”

You giggled. “A little.”

He sighed and gulped. “I’d love to show you physically how much I love you, but I don’t want to scar you or make you think I’m only interested in primal things, because vampires are very physical beings.” He leaned up, hand on cheek and pouted. “I want you to be ready and to want me.”

You smiled. “You know, you should be more honest with me, I can take it.”

He blushed. “I know.”

You finished your ice cream. “Well, how about we talk about this another time before you get a nose bleed, okay?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

You hummed a laugh. “Shall we head home?”

He licked his spoon. “Yeah.”

You giggled as you sat with Cain on a little friendship date in a café, with Levi sitting in another booth keeping an eye just in case. You smiled as Cain picked all the cute foods, then he sat with a cat on his lap in the cat café. “You really like cute things, don’t you?”

Cain pouted. “Shh, don’t tell anyone.”

You smiled. “Maybe I’ll tell Ayato.”

“Don’t you dare.”

You winked at him and picked up a black cat that looked grumpy like Levi, you gave him a fuss, then heard him purr happily. “I won’t, promise. So, how are things at the club?”

“They’ve recovered finally from you leaving.” He sighed. “I miss you so much.”

You smiled. “I miss you too. I actually miss the club.”

He laughed. “I’m surprised, I’d be happy to leave that place.”

You kissed the top of the cat’s head. “Well, I miss the whole meeting up with everyone and being very social.”

“I guess it is hard not seeing everyone again.”

You sighed and hugged your legs. “Yeah, but I have new friends which is nice.”

“How’s it going between you and Levi?”

“Great.”

He leaned closer. “You screwed him yet?”

You blushed. “No, but I want to.”

He hummed. “Elion is a son of a bitch, and I can’t believe his dad was just like, oh let me deal with it. Pisses me off.”

You smiled. “I’m happy a lot of people feel that way.” You shrugged. “It is what it is.”

He nodded. “Understandable, but still annoying.”

You giggled. “It is.”

He looked over at Levi. “You know, I feel bad that Levi is over there.”

“Well, he said he wanted the two of us to have some time together. He said I need to feel comfortable with my best friend without him being a pain in the arse and getting jealous.”

Cain smirked. “I don’t blame him for getting jealous really, you are just one of a kind.”

You smiled. “Thanks, but I think I’m okay.”

He shook his head. “You’re more than okay, you’re stunning and you have the best personality too.”

You giggled. “Thanks.”

“He’s a lucky man and he knows it.”

You waved your hand. “Stop, you’re gonna make me blush loads.”

“Good, because your blush is adorable.”

You pouted. “Such a flirt.”

“I am.”

You heard someone say your name, so you looked up and saw Elion’s driver. “It’s good to see you miss, if you’d like to come with me, I’ll take you home.”

Cain growled. “Piss off you Elven fuck, she’s with me.”

He ignored Cain. “Come now, it’s time to go.”

You shook your head. “I’m not going.”

He sighed. “Such a child, very well.” He waved. “You can tell him yourself about how silly you are being.”

You froze up and gulped, then you looked up as Elion walked in. “My sweet little petal, what are you doing? You’re being so silly, come on let’s go home.”

You shook your head. “No.”

“Come on.”

“No.”

He clenched his jaw and growled, the growl you feared so much. “Stop being silly and come home with me, you are done running around like a little whore.”

Cain stood up and moved between you and Elion. “She said no and no means no. Now, back off.”

“She’s mine, I own her.”

“Levi!” Levi appeared next to Cain. “Mind helping me tell this asshole, that no means no.”

Levi growled, his made you shiver in a good way. “My girl says no, no go away before I call your father.”

Elion smirked. “You went running to my father, really?”

“You gave us no choice.”

He hummed a laugh. “Levi, Levi, Levi…you and I both know she belongs to me, she just got silly, ran away for a bit to live out some fun life for a bit. Now, though, it’s time to come back.”

You tapped on your phone as the guys argued, then you called Aerofin. “Hello? Areofin, he’s here and he won’t take no for an answer. Could you come?”

He hummed. “Of course, we’re on our way, we have your location by your call.”

“Thank you.” You ended the call and stood up, you put the cat down, then held Levi’s hand. “Levi? Can we just leave?”

Levi wrapped you up in his arms. “Sure. Cain? We’re leaving.”

Cain stood on the other side of you and protected you as well. “Coming.”

Elion chased after you all. “Hey, don’t walk from me! She’s mine and you can’t run away.”

Levi looked down at you. “What do you want for dinner tonight?”

You blushed. “Huh?”

“I’ll make you anything you want.”

You smiled as he was clearly talking like you normally did to make you comfortable. “Ah…umm…pizza?”

He kissed your forehead. “I’ll make pizza.”

“Plenty of sauce.”

“I got it.”

“With pepperoni.”

He hummed. “Of course.”

You gasped. “Blood pizza.”

“Nooo.”

You pouted. “But I want you to eat.”

“I’ll just nibble on your cute neck.”

You blushed and smiled. “Okay then.”

Elion stood in front of you all. “Just listen to me!”

Levi stopped and fought all his rage, then he picked you up like a bride. “Cain, I’m going to take her to the car, we’ll see you later. Thanks for today.”

Cain smiled and kissed your cheek. “See you soon.”

You waved. “Bye Cain.”

You watched Cain go, then you looked ahead to see Elion was staring at you. You shivered, then clung to Levi. Elion clenched his jaw. “Give her back to me.”

Levi adjusted you. “Sorry, she’s mine now.” Levi moved fast with you, but you just pressed your face against the crook of his neck and just enjoyed his scent. He came to a stop, then sat you down. He knelt down as you smiled at him. “There, let’s drive you home.”

You nodded. “Please.”

He kissed you, then got into his side of the car. He started it up and looked in the mirror to see Elion chasing you both. He drove off, then glanced over at you, he had to protect you no matter what. “Do you want dessert too tonight?”

You shook your head. “No, I’m tubby enough.”

“You’re not tubby.”

You pouted. “I am.”

“You’re perfect, so stop moaning or I’ll smack your bottom.”

You blew a raspberry. “You’d enjoy that though.”

He smirked. “I would, but please behave while I’m driving.”

You saluted. “Yes sir!”

You gulped as you looked at yourself in the mirror, you had a cute skirt on and a loose top. You nibbled your lip, then walked out your room and down the hall to Levi’s bedroom. He was downstairs, but you wanted to talk to him in his room about something very important. You sighed. “Levi!?”

“Yeah!?”

You played with your skirt. “Could you come up here please!?”

Levi walked up the stairs and went to your room. “Where are you?”

“Your room.”

Levi turned, then walked to his room to see you sat on the bed. He leaned against the doorframe and folded his arms. “How come you’re in my room?”

You smiled and patted the bed next to you near the end of the bed. “Sit, I want to talk.”

He walked over and sat down. “Okay…am I in trouble?”

You shook your head. “No, no, not at all, I just…” You looked to Levi and felt yourself blushing a little. “I wanted to talk to you about something good.”

He raised his brow. “Oh?”

You turned his him a little, your legs shifted showing off your thighs more and igniting Levi’s deep hunger for you. “I was thinking about you a lot, and I’ve been having dreams about you, plus when I look at you my mind and heart races. So…” You took his hand, then placed it just above your knee on your thigh. “I love you Levi and I was thinking we could maybe umm see how far we can go, then we push it every day.”

His eyes widened. “Are you sure?”

You nodded. “Yes, I want this, I want you. So, we can see this as a little game, right?”

He smiled and leaned closer. “Right.” He kissed you making you hum. “Please tell me to stop when you feel uncomfortable.”

You smiled. “I will.”

His gaze softened, then his slid his hand up a little, then he massaged your skin on your thigh. You cupped your face, then he kissed you. You placed your hand on his, then encouraged him that he could go higher. He smiled into the kiss, then slipped his hand further up and under your skirt. Your heat and body tingled at the thought of Levi touching you where you needed him, no fear came into your heart or mind. He pulled from your lips, then kissed along your cheek and down to your neck. You panted and hummed at being doted on so lovingly. You closed your eyes and felt his hand move a little closer to your heat. You gasped as his finger lightly blushed your underwear covered heat causing your body to sing for more.

You moved your hand from Levi’s, then moved it over his trousers. You felt the bulge forming making you smile, it meant he wanted you and desired you, it wasn’t a dream. You let out a shaky breath when you felt his fangs drag across your neck, he was desperate to bite you, but he wanted to leave it for the best moment. You whined and mewled as his fingers lightly moved over your heat, you opened your eyes and focused on Levi, you knew if you kept looking at him that you wouldn’t let Elion enter your mind. You wanted to be with Levi, you wanted it more than anything in this world to give yourself to him, because once you took this step with him, you knew it was another chain of Elion’s that would break. Being with Levi, was one step closer to standing up to your ex.

Levi pulled away from you, then he lay you back and moved your legs on the bed so you were lying there ready for him. “You comfortable?”

You smiled and nodded. “Yes.”

He crawled up the bed and leaned on his side by you. He tangled his fingers in your hair, then he leaned down and kissed you. “You’re so beautiful and sweet.”

You smiled and played with his hair. “You too.”

He nipped your hand making you giggle. “Thank you.” He pushed his hand up and along the outside of your thigh, then he held your underwear. “Can I?”

You nodded. “Please.”

He pulled your underwear down, so you pulled your legs up and let him pull them off easily and throw them. “Tell me if it’s too much.”

You smiled. “I will Levi, stop worrying so much.”

“Sorry.” His fingers danced on the skin of your thigh as he went up closer to your heat. “I just worry about you so much.” You gasped and lifted your hips to his touch as he moved his fingers up and down your heat. “You’re so special, I would hate to lose you because I hurt you.” You squeezed your toes and hummed as he moved his fingers up and down, then he lightly played with your bundle of nerves. “You mean so much to me, you’re my world and the only woman I’ve ever loved or what to spent eternity with. The only woman I’ve ever thought about wanting to turn.”

You gasped and gripped his arms as you rocked to his movements. “Y-You want to turn me?”

“In the future, yes.”

You hummed as he swapped his fingers for his thumb, then he pressed a long finger into your heat and pressed the right spot within you. You moaned, and shuddered. “Ah…but.” You gulped. “Children.”

He smiled. “I’d love children, but to have children, both us must be vampires and one of us must be born a vampire.” He kissed your neck loads as he moved against your bud and pressed the spot within you. “In order for vampires to have children, at least one of the partners must be a born vampire.” He nipped your earlobe. “Luckily for us, I am one.” He nipped a little hard on your earlobe causing blood to seep from the tiny wound, so he lapped it up and moaned at the taste. He pulled his finger from you, then pressed two in deep. “Why is it your blood tastes better when I’m making you feel good?”

You panted and gripped his back as you rocked your hips. “Ah…mmm…because I’m deeply in love and my heart is racing for you.”

He smiled and kissed alone your cheek. “You’re right.” He captured your lips, then moved his fingers faster with his vampire speed. You arched your back and cried into the kiss; it was just so much to take it that your body was in overdrive trying to process the pure body shaking pleasure Levi was giving you. You dug your nails into his skin, then felt the snap. You closed your eyes tightly as you felt heat rushed through all of you, your body tingling as pleasure bubbled away. It was the best thing you’d ever felt, better than Elion. Levi pulled from your lips, then kissed down your body. “That was beautiful.” He pulled his hand from your, then licked his fingers clean. He kissed right over your heart. “One day, could I eat you?”

You panted and nodded. “Yes.”

He smirked. “Thank you, but not tonight, so now you have something to look forward to.”

You giggled. “Yes.”

He looked down your body. “Could I take your clothes off?”

You nodded. “Yes, ah but.”

He knelt up. “Me first, right?”

You smiled. “I didn’t mean that, I was going to say sorry about any scars you see.”

“You’re beautiful, really beautiful, okay?”

You nodded. “Yes Levi.”

He held the bottom of his shirt. “Besides, I think you need time to adjusted to seeing a shirtless man again.”

You sat up and hugged your legs. “Yes.”

He pulled his shirt off, then threw it. He looked to you. “So?”

You let out a shaky breath, then put your legs down and ran your hands up his chest making him hold his breath. “So…wow.”

He placed his hands on yours. “You like?”

You nodded loads. “I love. Wow, you are so…I never knew you were so…”

“So?”

“Hot!”

He blushed. “Ah…thanks…”

You smiled, then grabbed the bottom of your top, then pulled it up and over your head. “Ah, sorry about the scars, but then again you said you don’t mind them because you love all of me.” You threw the shirt, then frowned at Levi. “Levi?” He smiled as you saw he was staring at your boobs. “Leviii?”

He looked up at you. “S-sorry…this is…this is the first time I’ve seen you without a shirt.”

You smiled. “So, it’s good.”

He nodded and cupped your boobs. “Very good.” He massaged them. “So big and soft.”

You giggled. “Thank you.” You cupped the back of his neck, then pulled his down on you. “Levi?”

“Yes?”

You smiled. “I’d like to keep going…if you want?”

He nodded. “I’d like to as well.” He unzipped your skirt, then pulled it down and off you. He pushed his hands under your back, then unclipped your bra and threw that too. He got off the bed, then took his trousers and boxers off, then opened the bedside draw and got protection out. He looked over at you and saw your staring. “You okay?”

You nodded. “Yes, it’s just…you’re bigger than…you know, that asshole.”

He pulled on protection and looked down at himself, he’d never thought about his size before, the only size he thought about was his height. “Is it too big?”

You shook your head and pulled him to you. “No, not at all. You’re perfect. Now please, come here and show me how much you love me.”

He nodded, then shuffled a little. He held himself, lined up then pressed into you a little. You hummed and arched your back a little. Levi paused a moment for you to relax, then he pushed in all the way slowly so it felt better for you, and you could before feel each other. Levi hummed as his body tingled, his length was fully in your heat and it felt heavenly. His urge to buck into you and bite you was strong, but he needed to take it slow so he didn’t scare you away. You ran your hand across his back, his skin was so soft and smooth, his muscles strong and defined. Your other hand tangled in his hair, then you pulled him closer, you tapped his forehead against yours. You smiled at him and hummed in delight, he felt perfect within you and you just wanted him more. You wished you’d done this sooner with him, but that fear was always in the back of your mind.

He kissed you lightly, then rocked his hips slowly. You hummed a little moan with each rock of his hips. He felt divine against you, and you felt just as perfect for him. He had to be careful, he had to fight his vampire side otherwise he’d be too aggressive. Levi doted you with kisses, he wanted you to know that he really cared for you that to him, you were some bag of blood but something so much more. He thought you were perfect, sweet and everything he could ever want and more. In fact, Levi didn’t think he deserved you at all. He’d been through so much in his life, he’d lost many people and he’d hurt and killed a lot of people. You were a dream come true, you were everything to him and if Elion came for you again, he was willing to do anything for you, maybe even rip that rich stuck up insane man apart.

You gripped at Levi’s back and his hair, you hummed and whined a little at him. “Levi.” He moved his arms up the bed, then leaned on his forearms by your head. He rocked into you a little harder and rougher. Your legs moved up with every rock up, then move down as he pulled back. You closed your eyes, then tilted your head back as a strong amount of pleasure burned in you from Levi’s actions. He was still being slow with you, he hadn’t sped up yet because he wanted you to feel safe, that he was loving you and he wasn’t like Elion at all. To Levi, you were so important to him and he knew he was a deadly creature that kills, but he wanted to be gentle with you because he loved you so much. You opened your eyes and looked into Levi’s steel blue ones, they were so perfect and cute. You loved how handsome he was, how adorable he was as well.

He moved his hands and held your hips, then he leaned down and dotted your chest with kisses. He looked up at you, then began rocking faster into you. You hummed at the intense pleasure. You gripped Levi’s arms, then arched your back more. Levi growled at you, then latched down more onto your breast and broke the skin. He sucked on your sweet blood and couldn’t believe how good it tasted. You squeezed your toes as you fought the feeling within you, you didn’t want to let go, not yet. It was no use though; Levi was just too good and the feeding off you was perfection. You panted and moaned at Levi, his name gracing your lips only fuelling him more. He rocked even faster; you gripped his arms hard then cried out as you felt your release wash over you. Warmth surged through you, your body tingled and your mind became mush, it was better than anything you’d felt before, but Levi was not done with you for tonight, he wanted more, so much more. After tasting your blood as you felt your release, he was addicted.

You pushed yourself up on shaky arms, Levi took the hint. He sat back, then pulled you against his chest. Both of you sat there panting and gazing at each other. You smiled at him, then kissed him. You hummed at the gentle and loving kiss, then you grinded against him making him growl into the kiss. Levi pulled from your lips and enjoyed your kissing his face and neck. He gulped. “You taste so good.” He ran his hands up your body. “So perfect and sweet. I adore you so much.” You nibbled his earlobe, he bucked up against you, then growled. “Love you, I just love you.” He cupped your face and kissed you roughly before you could reply, because he was scared. Levi was scared that him biting your chest without asking would make you hate him, or that you’d suddenly decide you didn’t want him anymore. He wanted to keep you in his life forever, which frightened him because he didn’t want to be like Elion either.

You tangled your fingers in Levi’s hair, then pulled from his lips. You hummed and kissed his face all over. “I love you too and I mean it Levi.” You rocked against him a little faster. You squeezed Levi tightly, then panted and moaned in his ear. You smiled a little when Levi gripped your body more, you knew that just hearing you confirm you love him and hearing your moans and pants were a turn on for him. He loved hearing right in his ear, just how much you liked him and he was making you feel. It confirmed for him you weren’t scared of him, and he wasn’t like Elion at all. You turned your head, then kissed his ear loads, then you kissed his cheek round to his lips. You tapped your forehead against his, you smiled when you saw how blown his pupils were. You dragged yours hands down the back of his head to his shoulders, you gave his shoulder a little squeeze and kissed him. “I love you. My sweet, handsome vampire.”

He tangled his fingers in your hair, then gently lay you down with his arms wrapped around you. “And I love you too, my weird hostess.” You giggled at him, then hummed as he kissed your neck, jawline and cheek. He captured your lips, then grinded against your roughly. You hummed and whimpered at him as he brushed perfectly against your bud, as well as the right spot within your heat. You clung to Levi’s back, your nails digging slightly into his skin as he moved you and him closer to your end. You locked your legs around him, then dug your heel slightly into the his lower back right above his bum. You moved with Levi as much as you could, your body tingling and buzzing as you felt your coil tighten. You squeezed Levi more, then hummed and whimpered at him.

You pushed your hand down his back over his spine, then you tangled your fingers in his perfect soft hair. You bucked up towards Levi, you were so close, both of you were. Levi bucked hard and got a little rough with you, he was using the last of his reserved stamina for you. Levi would normally have more, but he was so nervous and excited, he wanted to make sure you were safe and you wouldn’t freak out. However, by the sounds of your moans, the way you were gripping and squeezing him he was beginning to understand you were in pure ecstasy. He went a little fast, and with one hard buck you felt your coil snap and a rush of euphoria surge through you. Your body squeezed Levi over and over, he pulled from your lips, pressed into you and bit your neck hard and enjoyed the burst of blood in his mouth. He growled and moaned as he tasted how sweet and perfect you were.

Levi lapped at your wound, then pulled away to see his actions had aggravated the bite on your breast, so there was a bit of blood on your chest and his. He licked up the blood on your chest, then wiped the blood off him with his fingers, then licked it up. He punctured his thumb, then rubbed his blood over the chest bite. He moved off you, then kissed your face all over. “I’ll be right back, okay?”

You smiled and nodded. “Yes.”

“Just cleaning up, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

He pushed your hair back. “Are you okay?”

You smiled. “Perfect.” You slapped his bare bum. “Go so you can come back and cuddle me.”

He smiled. “Alright, alright brat.” He went to the bathroom, cleaned himself up and came back with a nice clean cloth and cleaned you up, then he washed the cloth. He put his pj bottoms on, then he slipped your underwear on and a shirt on you. “So…”

You got into Levi’s bed. “Hmm?”

He slipped into bed next to you. “I was thinking I move you into my room and make your old room a play room for you, like with video game.”

You giggled and lay on your side to face him. “I’d love that.”

He dragged you onto his chest. “Also.”

“Yes?”

“You now sleep in this bed.”

You leaned on his chest. “Was going to ask that.”

He smiled. “Good, I’m glad you want to be in here.”

You nodded. “Always. So, I have something to add.”

He raised a brow. “Oh?”

You smiled. “I will now live like a vampire, meaning I will be active with you during the night and sleep during the day.”

He sighed. “It’s not good for the human body to do that.”

You pouted. “But Levi.”

He smiled. “How about, we sleep together and we are awake together. So, half of the day and half of the night we are awake, sound good?”

You nodded. “Perfect!”

He rubbed your back. “Good.”

You yawned, then snuggled against him. “Sleep.”

He smiled at you. “Yeah, sleep. Oh, sorry I bit you twice.”

You hummed. “It’s okay, it felt good.”

“Good, I’m glad I didn’t upset you.”

You peaked at him. “You could never, I love you. Now, please sleep, I’m tired and when we wake up you can do that think you promised.”

He smirked. “Eating you.”

You giggled. “Yep.” You let out a long sigh. “Night.”

He closed his eyes. “I love you so much. Night.”


	6. Chapter 6

You lay on your tummy as you played a game, you kicked your legs in the air with snacks one side and your can of pop with other with a straw sticking out the top. You leaned over and sipped your drink, then you smiled when Levi walked in moaning and whining a little. He stopped by you, gazed at your perky bum, then lay on top of you and wrapped his arms around you. You giggled. “Hey Levi.”

He kissed your shoulder loads. “Hey.”

“How was work?”

He nibbled your shoulder allowing you to feel his fangs. “Good, Hange was asking about you loads, then because of that, Mike and Erwin asked about you.”

You smiled. “I miss them, could they come over soon?”

He sighed. “I guess.”

“Thank you handsome, I owe you big time.”

“You don’t owe me anything, because I do what I do because I love you.”

You smiled. “Love you too and you know I do anything for you.”

He pressed his face against your upper back. “I know, you’re amazing.” He groaned. “Tch, why are you so perfect?”

You lifted up another controller. “You want to play?”

He took the controller. “Would love to.”

You selected a game. “You know what you’re doing?”

He nodded. “I’ve watched you or ages playing games, and this one. So, I have learnt from the best.”

You giggled. “Thank you.” You both played together for a while, it was a lot of fun to finally play games with someone you loved deeply. Levi was really good, surprisingly good and when you moved onto a more shooting tactic game, he became the captain and gave you orders and planned out the missions perfectly. Every single mission was successful, even if you messed up a tiny amount, but the great thing about it was Levi never got mad about you messing up slightly, he just thought it was adorable. You paused the game a moment. “Levi?”

He put his controller down. “Yeah?”

“Are you…are you hungry?”

He kissed your shoulder loads. “A little, I haven’t eaten in a while.”

You giggled. “So, do you want me on my back, or like this?”

“Back please.”

You waited for him to lift up, then you rolled and wiggled under him. “This okay?”

He nodded and kissed you. “You are so…beautiful.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

He kissed across your cheek, then to your neck. “But you are more than beautiful, you are smart, funny, caring, brave and just amazing.” He kissed in-between your boobs. “Can I bite your boob today? Please.”

You nodded. “Please do.”

He licked a line on your right breast, then kissed the spot. He opened his mouth, then latched down. You hummed and squeezed your eyes closed at the first shot of pain when his teeth punctured the skin, then you sighed and dug your fingers into his hair as you smiled at the pleasure now flowing through you. He pulled away, licked your wound, then his pricked his tongue and licked your wound again. “Thank you.”

You smiled. “Thank you for healing it.”

He hummed and kissed up your body, then kissed you. “You’re so…”

You giggled. “I get it honey.” You blushed and covered your mouth. “I umm.”

Levi blushed, then buried his face in the crook of your neck. “Pet name…I love it…sweetie…sweetheart.”

You rubbed Levi’s back. “You blushing?”

“Yes.”

You giggled. “Well, how about we watch movie as we snuggle, because I need some sugar from my you honey and from food.”

He sat up, then dragged you into his arms. “You’re so cute. I love you.”

You smiled, then grabbed your food and drink. “You know what? If I was ever turned, I know I will miss food and drink so much.”

He kissed your ear, then nipped the earlobe. “You’d be surprised how tasty blood is.”

You giggled. “You just like my blood.” You looked to him. “What are you going to do if I am turned? Vampires don’t drink other vampire’s blood, right?”

He smirked and kissed you. “They can, it’s a sign of trust and love when they do.”

You hummed. “Interesting.” You turned around, then latched onto Levi’s neck, you couldn’t bite him, but you did start to give him a hickey.

Levi hummed and held you against his neck. “So good.”

You pulled away, licked the spot and smiled. “Looks good, but it’ll heal up though.”

Levi shook his head. “I won’t allow it. I’m going to wear this mark with pride.”

You giggled, then dove and him and began kissing his face all over. “You are so cute.”

He squeezed you tightly, then rolled over onto you. “You’re cuter.” He growled and pressed himself against you. “I just want to eat you up.” He snarled, then dove at your neck making you squeal with laughter as he playfully kissed and nipped at your neck. He stopped when he heard his door go. “Tch, damn it.”

You smiled. “You okay?”

He got off you. “Yeah, I’m not too hard.”

You burst out laughing. “I’ll get the door.” You got up and ran to your door. “Be a good boy and stay there.”

He pouted. “Mean.”

You ran to the door, then tapped on the panel next to the door to project on it who was there, it was a delivery guy. You opened the door and smiled. “Hi, how can I help?”

He showed you a holopad. “Delivery for you miss, just sign.”

You frowned. “I didn’t order anything, but sure.” You signed the pad and thought that maybe Levi had bought you something. “All done.”

He smiled, then turned and picked up some flowers and handed them over. “Here you are miss.”

You held the large vase. “Ahhh…thanks.”

“Have a nice day.”

You closed the door, then carried the big bunch into the kitchen and put it on the counter. “Well, this is odd. Levi!?”

He rushed into the room. “Yes?”

You pointed at the flowers. “This you?”

He frowned. “No…should I get you flowers?”

You laughed. “I’m happy just having you.” You grabbed the card and looked at it. “This is the first time I’ve ever been given flowers…” Levi felt a little guilty. “Let’s read.” You stared at the card, then you handed to Levi. “Destroy it and the flowers please.”

Levi took the card and saw Elion’s name on it. “Fucking asshole.” He grabbed the flowers and walked to his compactor bin. “I’ll get rid of it all.”

You looked to the door as someone else knocked. “What now?”

Levi walked over. “I’ve got it.”

He opened the door to see a delivery man there. “I have a delivery for…” He said your name as he looked at his holopad. “Just need a signature.”

Levi clenched his jaw. “What is it?”

He looked to his side. “Flowers.”

“Send them back.”

The delivery man raised a brow. “Umm, sure I just need you to sign something.”

Levi signed it. “There.” He noticed another delivery guy walking down the hall. “No.”

The man jumped. “Sorry?”

“We don’t want anymore!” Levi slammed his door, then typed on the panel saying he would not be accepting anything delivered to him.

You hugged yourself. “Levi?”

He sighed. “Sorry I shouted.”

You shrugged. “It’s okay.”

He walked over and hugged you. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “We should nap, it’s that time of day.”

You nodded. “Okay.”

He picked you up, then ran with you to his room, then he lay down and snuggled with you. “Bed time.” You spooned Levi and slept peacefully until you needed to wake up again. You flinched awake when you heard Levi shout. “You got to be fucking kidding me!?” He stormed about downstairs. “Erwin? Can you and the others get here now?”

You slipped out of bed, rubbed your eyes and walked downstairs. “Levi? What’s going on?”

He sighed. “They delivered more things, but left it in the hall.”

You frowned. “How many more things?”

“More flowers, teddy bears, clothes and jewellery.”

You pouted. “Hate it.”

He sighed. “I know, but what I hate the most is this is the first time anyone has bought you anything.”

You hugged him. “You bought me so many things, my room is full of loads of things and you bought me loads of clothes.”

He pouted. “Yeah, but those are things you need.”

You kissed his face loads. “You give me you.”

“Is that enough?”

You nodded. “Yes. You’re perfect.”

He picked you up and spun you around. “I love you.” He put you down. “Friends are here, I’m going to be clearing out the stuff, so do whatever you like okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

He walked to the door and opened it to reveal Eren and Jean. Jean smiled. “We’re here to help.”

Levi sighed. “Thanks.”

“Mikasa, Armin, Sasha and Connie are here too.”

He nodded and sighed. “Thank you. I’ll help as well.” He pointed at you. “Stay.”

You smiled. “Okay.” You waved to everyone. “Hi guys.” You turned and went to the sofa in the living room, then you messaged Cain on your communicator to update him on everything and to ask how he was doing. You fell asleep for a bit, then smiled when you felt a hand lightly run up your leg. You opened your eyes and smiled. “Hi Levi.”

He crouched down. “Hi, I got you something.”

You sat up. “Oh yeah?”

He nodded. “Well, a few things.” He held out a bunch of red roses to you. “I know you’ve had loads from Elion, but I thought I would get you some.”

You smiled and hugged the flowers. “They’re beautiful, thank you.”

He smiled, then offered you a little box, then he opened to reveal a ring. “I always thought this would look perfect on your finger.”

You offered your hand. “It’s perfect. What’s this red stone?”

He blushed and tapped it. “That is full of my blood, it’s a very loving vampire thing to do. It means that I am promising to be yours.”

You blushed hard and studied it. “It’s perfect.”

He kissed you. “I’m glad you like it.”

You nodded. “Of course, because it’s you.” You put the flowers on the sofa, then you hugged Levi. “Hey Levi?”

He hummed. “Yes?”

“Once I’ve taken care of the flowers…wanna get naked?”

He growled and ran around the house with his vampire speed, then flowers spun in a vase on the table, then he ran up to you and grabbed you. “Bed!”

You were snoozing in Levi’s car as he drove to Hange’s, more gifts had turned up at his house and he was getting sick of it. Not only was he stressing over that, he was also a little stressed over you. You were smiling on the outside, but it seemed that something wasn’t right with you, like the stress of it all was getting to you. You seemed paler, tired all the time and a little under the weather. Levi had stopped drinking your blood, but you still seemed a little weak. So, at least he could rule out the blood.

He stopped the car, then lightly touched your cheek. “Hey beautiful?”

You opened your eyes and smiled. “Hey Levi.”

“Sorry I had to wake you, but we’re here.”

You hummed and stretched. “I can’t wait to see Hange.”

He growled. “I thought you love only me.”

You cupped his face and kissed him loads. “I love you and only you, but Hange is a great friend and my yoga instructor.” You got out the car, then held Levi’s hand and walked with him to Hange’s place. You hurried inside, then you smiled at Hange. “Hi.”

Hange hugged you. “Good to see you.” She cupped your face. “You are so cute.” She frowned. “You look a little unwell.”

You smiled. “I feel a bit off.”

“Come on, let’s check you over.” She pulled you along, then sat you down as she got her medical things out. She hummed as she looked at the results. “Blood pressure is low and your blood readings are good as well.” She hummed. “Though it does seem like she’s under a large amount of stress. You need to rest more, otherwise you might collapse or have a nosebleed or something.”

Levi hugged you tightly. “Please don’t say that.”

Hange smiled. “I think you should go on a holiday or something, just so she can relax.”

Levi looked down at you. “Do you want to go on holiday?”

You shrugged. “Might be nice.”

Hange wrote on a holopad. “Well, I’m a doctor, so I am making a prescription for her that orders you both to go on a break and I mean a break.” She looked up. “Also means she needs sleep, so tone down on the bedroom activities.”

You groaned. “Oh, but that’s not fair.”

Levi and Hange looked at you. Hange laughed. “You know, I thought Levi was the randy one.”

Levi kissed your temple. “She’s terrible sometimes.”

You patted Levi’s cheeks. “I can’t help it, you’re so handsome and sexy. I just love you so much.”

Hange hummed a laugh. “Nice to know you’re okay to get physical with Levi.”

You nodded. “We were both worried, but we tried and it was great. Well more than great, it was amazing, best sex of my life. I guess you could say I’m addicted to Levi.”

Levi covered his face with his hands and groaned. “Tch, damn brat.”

Hange laughed. “She is just so cute.”

Levi sighed and looked at you. “She is.” He tilted his head. “Do you want to go on a date?”

You smiled and nodded. “I’d love to.”

He got up. “Let’s go then, thanks again Hange for checking her health.

Hange stood up and walked with you both to the door. “Well, she’s my friend and I love her loads. I’d do anything for her. Just, make sure she eats plenty, gets lots of rest and relaxes. Go somewhere, get away from this mess and be a loving couple that you are.”

Levi hugged you. “Promise. See you.” He picked you up and put you over his shoulder making you giggle. “Come on brat.” He carried you out Hange’s house making Hange and you laugh, then he stopped and put you into the car. “We’re going somewhere fun.”

You grinned. “Can’t wait.”

He kissed your forehead. “You’re gonna to be so spoilt.”

“You don’t need to.”

He got into the car and kissed your cheek. “No, I don’t, but I want to. I love you.”

You smiled. “I love you too. So, where are we going?”

He drove off and hummed. “Somewhere exciting.”

“Where?”

He hummed. “I kind of want it to be a secret.”

You pouted. “Okay, but I look forward to it.”

“Good.” He drove for a while, then pulled up next to a large building. He got out, then helped you out the car. “I want you to stick to me, either hold my hand or hug my arm, got it?”

You nodded. “Promise.”

“Cause you’re a little ill at the moment and I don’t want you to taken away.”

You kissed his jawline. “I will, don’t worry.” He pulled you inside the large building, then payed for tickets. You sniffed the air and smelt water. “Where are we?” You gasped. “Is this an aquarium?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

You gasped. “Oh! This is amazing! They have massive squids in this one, right?”

“And a great white shark, this city has the largest aquarium.”

You bounced up and down. “This is so cool! I heard there’s a deep ocean part too, with those anglerfish in.”

He kissed you. “That’s right. They also have giant stingrays.”

You gasped. “That’s so amazing!” You pulled Levi along and ran ahead of him as you dragged him. You came to a stop at a massive tank that wrapped around you both as well went above and below you. It was like you were walking through the ocean. You just stood there in awe, it was the most beautiful thing you’d ever seen and this was only one tank. You spun around on the spot just looking around, you felt your heart flutter and the problems that had happened recently begin to wash away. You smiled, then turned to Levi with tears in your eyes. “Thank you, this is amazing. Thank you.” You hugged Levi tightly. “I love you.”

Levi kissed you and smiled. “I love you too. I’m glad you like it.” He looked down to see you welling up. “Hey, hey, hey, don’t cry.”

You sniffed. “Sorry, I’m just really happy.”

He kept his arm around you, then walked with you through the massive tank to the next room. You went from room to room. He looked down at you. “You okay?”

You nodded. “Could we sit down? I’m a little tired.”

He kissed your cheek. “Sure, is there a certain tank you want to sit in front of?”

You smiled. “The jellyfish one, I love how pretty they are.”

He picked you up, then carried you making you giggle to the jellyfish tank. He sat down and had you between his legs, he hugged you tightly, then kissed your cheek. “Are you okay?”

You nodded. “Just tired as I said.”

“Need to nap?”

You shook your head. “I’m okay, just need to sit for a bit.”

He sighed. “I just wish I could fix this all…maybe if you drank some of my blood you might get better.”

You squeezed his arms around you more. “I just want you to hold me, being here like this with you is healing me plenty.”

He smiled against your skin, then lightly kissed your cheek. “Okay, we’ll sit here and I’ll hug you.”

You looked around and gasped as they turned down the lights, then the jellyfish seemed to light up the room. You giggled. “This is so magical. I can’t believe how amazing nature is.”

“You know, you look so good in this lighting.”

You turned to Levi and looked at him in the lighting. “So do you, you look so good too.” You leaned closer and kissed him. He smiled, then kissed you back. “Thank you again for this.”

“You’re welcome. I just want you to be happy.”

“I am.” You stood up. “Shark time please.”

He stood up and nodded. “Shark time. Afterwards, I’m buying you a cuddly toy.”

You pulled Levi by his hands, then you hugged him. “I just need you as my cuddly toy.”

He blushed. “Tch, you adorable brat.”

You walked with Levi as he carried both the bags of your things into the Japanese hot spring’s hotel. He went up to the reception, then gave his name and scanned his fingers and got you to as well. You both were escorted outside and down a wooden decking, next to you was a sweet garden with a Sakura tree in the middle. You moved around from decking to decking, then reached a nice door. Levi used his finger to get inside, then he carried the bags inside.

Levi turned to you. “Slip your shoes off, all you need to wear is slippers in this hotel room because of the matts on the floor. Plus, we also wear robes, that okay?”

You smiled and nodded, then you kicked your shoes off and placed them nicely by the step up. “Perfect.” You walked inside, then pulled your clothes off and put on a robe, but you weren’t sure how to wrap it. You ran over to Levi. “Could you tie me up?”

He looked to you to see your robe open and your underwear showing. He smiled, then walked closer and slipped his hands over your waste and under your robe. He leaned closer and kissed you. “Beautiful.” He tied up your robe, then he kissed you. “All done.”

You smiled. “Thank you, so do you want me to take my bag?”

He shook his head. “I’ll sort this all out, don’t worry. The majority of the time we are in robes and swim costumes for the hot springs.”

You frowned. “We have a private hot spring for me and you, right?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

You ran to the hot spring, then bounced. “I know you just did my robe, but I wanna get in the hot spring.”

He put everything away, then walked out in a robe. “That’s okay, I can just tie it again.”

You pulled it off, then you yanked your underwear off. “Spring time!”

Levi blushed. “Tch, oi? You really going in naked?”

You climbed in and sat down. You hummed, then smiled. “Yes.”

He sat by the edge, then dipped his legs in. “You want a drink?”

You nodded. “Something cold, because this is really warm.”

He leaned down and kissed the top of your head. “I’ll get something for you, then I’ll leave you for a moment to rest.”

You pouted a little. “But I want you in here with me”

“You need to relax and rest as well, okay?”

You sighed. “Okay.” You closed your eyes, then relaxed into the bath. You felt something cold on your forehead, you opened your eyes and smiled. “Was I sleeping a while?”

He slipped into the bath naked, he slid up to you and handed you a cold can. He sighed. “You okay?”

You nodded. “Yeah, just tired and everything.”

“I wish I could fix this all.”

You leaned closer and kissed him. “Just having you with me makes everything better, I swear. I would cuddle you, but this spring is really hot and I don’t want you to pass out from getting frisky.”

He sighed. “I know. You need to rest anyway.”

You stretched and moaned. “So, what’s the bed like?”

“Futon, they look very comfy.”

You smiled. “Great.” You stood up, then grabbed the towel ready for you. “I’m going to order food, what you wanting?”

“Sushi.”

You grinned. “Sounds great! I’ll ask them to do a mix of things.”

“Thanks.”

You dried off then put your robe on. “Umm…Levi?”

He got out the spring, then he dried himself off and put on his robe. He tied yours up. “There.”

You smiled. “Thanks, sorry I can’t tie it right.”

He kissed you. “Thanks okay, I like tying it.” He patted your bum. “I’ll make tea, you order food.”

You ran to the table, then knelt on a cushion and tapped on the holopad and ordered the food for you and Levi. “I’ve asked for mochi for after, that okay?”

He came over, then sat next to you with a pot of tea. “Perfect.” He poured a cup for you, then handed it over. “Drink this, it’s supposed to be energising.”

You sipped and hummed. “Yum.”

He pulled out a vial of your blood, then poured a little into his drink. You’d pre-made the vials for him before coming on holiday with him, because Hange advised for him not to feed on you for a while until you were mentally healthy again. He sipped his drink and sighed. “This is good.”

You smiled. “You just like the blood, not the tea.”

He nodded. “Yes.” He leaned over and kissed your neck. “I miss kissing and cuddling you loads and then nipping your neck, but I can still feel you’re not well enough.” He got up to the door, then let the waiter in. He thanked him, then sat next to you and began dishing dinner out. “Eat as much as you like, I’ll eat the blood ones.”

You ate them and hummed. “I bet you wish you could eat normal things.”

He nodded. “I do, because you look like you are enjoying yourself whenever you eat.”

You giggled. “I do.” You hummed. “It’s so good.”

Levi leaned closer and kissed your neck. “You’re better.”

You smiled. “Thanks.” You sighed. “So, is it bed after this?”

He nodded. “Yes, I have plans for us. I want you to sleep, okay?”

You stretched. “Okay, I will.”

He cleared up your food, then fed you mochi, he wanted to make it as romantic as possible. You hummed and licked your lips, then he fed you another. You took Levi’s fingers into his mouth, you licked then and giggled at his blush. “Hey.”

You giggled. “Sorry, but you made it so easy.”

“I guess…they sweet?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

He cupped your face, then he kissed you, he nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss. He pushed you down slowly onto the floor as he continued kissing you. He pulled away a little, lightly kissed you and hummed. “Best kisser ever.” He sighed. “I better stop otherwise I won’t be able to stop.” He pulled away and helped you up. “Off to bed, okay?”

You nodded, then stood up and walked over to the futon beds. You pulled on your pjs, then you knelt on the floor, then slipped into the bed on the floor. You smiled at how comfy the bed was, it was so warm and just perfect. “Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you come to bed please, I miss you.”

He walked in and smiled. “Sure, I was just making sure everything was clean.” He changed, then slipped into bed. He snuggled up to you, then wrapped you up in his arms. He let out a long sigh. “I love you.”

You smiled. “Love you too.”

You looked at your guide, then walked up the steps. You stopped, then turned to Levi. “So, we’re just going up to the temple?”

He nodded. “Thought it’d be romantic.” He held your hand, then walked with you. “We can have a look around, go inside the temple, pray if you want and then we can go into the vast gardens. After, I want to take you somewhere to eat.”

You grinned. “Can’t wait! This is so nice, so peaceful.” You came to a stop when you saw Elion at the top waiting, he turned around and smiled at you and shouted your name. You welled up. “Levi…”

He growled. “Tch, fucking guy is unbelievable!” You felt ill just looking at Elion, you began shivering, then you felt something warm coming from your nose. Levi sniffed the air. “I smell blood.” He looked to you. “Your nose.”

You rubbed the blood away. “Sorry.”

He hugged you close. “It’s not your fault.” He sighed. “Just seeing that asshole makes you sick.”

He scooped you up into his arms. “I have another plan; we’ll do this another day.” You gasped as you moved really fast, then appeared by a park with fair stuff on. “How about I win you a few things and buy you food?”

You smiled. “Great. I’m sorry I freaked out.”

He put you down, then cupped your face. “You had every right to. I promise I’ll protect you. Now, let’s have some fun.”

“Yes.” He held your hand and pulled you to a stall, then he played the game for you and won you a nice cuddly cat that looked like him. You hugged it tightly. “Thank you so much, I love him.”

He kissed your temple. “I’m glad. Want anything? You have a craving for something?”

You hummed and nipped your lip. “I’m thinking a candy apple.”

“Yeah?”

You nodded. “It’ll make for a nice kiss.”

He nodded and smirked. “I like the sound of that.” He walked with you to the stand, then bought up a nice big one with lots of candy on it. “Try that.”

You bit it and hummed, then you licked your lips after. “So good.” You ate more, then leaned up to Levi. “Kiss.”

He leaned closer and kissed you. “Mmm, sweet. I like it.”

You giggled. “If you like that, you would enjoy candyfloss.”

He sighed. “I know I don’t eat food, but I’m enjoying you having sweet things and kissing you after.”

You smiled. “Yeah, it’s fun.”

“You want to play more games?”

You hummed. “Yes.” You went to one, then picked up the rings that you needed to toss. “I’ll have a go.”

“Are you sure?”

You nodded. “Yes, I want to win something for you.” You threw them and focused as hard as you could. You gasped, then jumped up and down and clapped your hands. “I did it!”

The man behind the desk laughed. “Well done. What would you like?”

You looked to Levi. “What would you like Levi?”

He looked around, then saw a cute cuddly of a mochi plushie cat, that to him, reminded him of you. “That one.”

The man grabbed it, then handed it over. “There you go, it has a nice sweet smell.”

Levi squeezed it, then inhaled the nice smell. “I love it.”

You giggled. “I’m glad, thank you sir.” You walked with Levi and held his hand. “So, what next?”

Levi stopped, then growled. “Tch, fucking hell.” He handed you his toy. “Hold it.”

“Oookay.”

He scooped you up into his arms, then you both moved really fast and arrived at the hotel room. “Here we are.”

You giggled. “Are you okay?”

He put you down, then took the cuddly toy from you and walked to the nice garden in the middle of all rooms. “Yes, I just saw trouble.”

You sat on the floor under the nice tree, then you looked at the cat Levi had won you. You wiggled it, then smiled. “I know he turned up at the temple and the fair, but I want you to know I had a lot of fun today.”

He smiled. “Really?”

You nodded and kissed his cheek. “I did.”

He smiled. “Good, I was worried that it wasn’t and all the hard work we’ve been doing to help you get better was for nothing.”

You smiled, then threw yourself at him. “I love you Levi and what you do for me is amazing.”

He squeezed you. “Really?”

“Really, really.”

He rolled onto his side with you, then sighed. “Did I ever tell you how much I love you?”

You nodded. “You did.”

He hummed. “Probably not enough though.” He got up, then grabbed both toys. “Come on, let’s go to the room. Do you want to go in the spring? Or do you want some time in the garden?”

You walked with him. “How about garden then spring? But the whole time I want cuddles.” You stopped and gasped. “Oh, and I have plans for the night.”

“What are you up to?”

You walked backwards and smiled. “The plans include you.”

“I’m very interested now.” You changed into a robe, then you went outside and sat in the garden. Levi sat behind you, then held you. “So, you going to tell me?”

You took his hands. “I know Hange said no, but…” You slipped one of his hands into your robe to your boobs, as you moved his other hand up and between your legs on the inside of your thigh. “I don’t care what the doctor said, I want my boyfriend to love me.”

Levi growled and lightly nip your shoulder. “I’d be happy to, but I won’t bite you, okay?”

You nodded, then turned your head to kiss him. “Okay, I trust you.” You smiled, then turned around on your knees and slung your arms over his shoulders. You leaned closer and pressed yourself against him as he held your waist. “I’ve always trusted you and loved you. So…want to take this to the bedroom?”

He growled at you. “Yes mam.”


	7. Chapter 7

You rolled over in bed and smiled at Levi as he slept next to you, you smiled at him and thought about how handsome he was. You slipped a little closer and remembered how Levi had doted on you last night, he was really passionate. You pushed your hand down his chest, then lightly kissed his cold skin. Levi opened his eyes and sighed as he felt you kissing his body. You looked up at him as he inhaled and hummed. You leaned up and smiled down at him. “Morning Levi.”

He smiled and tangled his fingers in your hair. “Morning beautiful.”

You nibbled you lip. “So, I was thinking.”

He hummed. “That so? What do you have on your mind?”

“Well, I was thinking…you know…that umm…maybe, you’d like to bite me somewhere you’ve always dreamed of.”

His eyes widened. “Your inner thigh?” He gasped. “Really?”

You nodded. “All yours.”

He rolled over onto you, then he kissed down your body, then looked up at you. “You sure you’re well enough?”

You nodded. “I feel fine. All I know is I need your touch.”

He smirked against your stomach, then kissed down your body more to your heat. Lucky for the two of you, you were active last night and already naked. He parted your legs, then licked up your heat and hummed. He took your bundle of nerves into his mouth then felt you flinch as his fangs brushed the bud. You gasped, then moaned as his tongue swirled around. He flattened his tongue and licked up as he enjoyed your moan. He kissed along to your thigh and as close to your heat as possible, so the skin was sensitive. He sucked and nipped the hot sensitive flesh, then smirked as you shivered. He moved his thumb against your bundle of nerves. You rocked with his movements and felt butterflies when you waited for him to bite.

He glanced up at you and watched you pant at his actions, a sweet and cute light blush on your cheeks. He just loved how you looked when he did this for you. Today was the first time you’d ever let him kiss your thigh, but he had gone down on you before. So, both you and Levi were excited about the bite. He moved his thumb more until he heard your moans reach a certain point and he felt with his connection that you were surging close to your end, that was when he decided it was time to bite. He opened his mouth, then latched down of your skin. He smiled as he heard you moan loudly, your body bucked to his touch. He hummed and moaned at your pleasure, as your blood burst into his mouth. He sighed at how perfect you tasted, it was just everything he wanted and more. As soon as the pleasure of the bite hit you, you felt your coil snap, then pleasure surge through every inch of you.

Levi licked your wound after and hummed, he looked up at you, then bit his tongue and healed the bite. He crawled up the bed, then smiled down at you. “Thank you, that was the best bite ever.”

You giggled. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.” You rolled over onto him. “But it’s my turn to make you feel loved.”

He sat up and reached over for protection, then put it on himself. “I’m supposed to treat you, you’re not well.”

You knelt up and held his length against your heat, your legs shook with desire. “No, let me take care of my perfect boyfriend.” You lowered yourself down onto him and hummed in delight, your body was shaking as you were overwhelmed with pleasure. You’d been dying to be with Levi, you’d been ill, all because of Elion and he’d stressed you out again, the two of you had stopped being physical but last night you just caved to your need and slept with him and this morning you wanted more. It felt so good, so right to be like this with him. The longer you two were together, the more your whole being desired to be with him. Just being around Levi, brought you comfort. His scent was divine, like it sent an instant soothing sensation to you, but also, it’d set your whole being on fire. The want to be together forever growing stronger, Levi’s desire to turn you was very strong, he knew the more he was with you the desire would grow to the point where it’d consume him.

You held his waist, then smiled at Levi as you moved up and down on him. Your body was on fire, your body buzzed as you had burst after burst of ecstasy. Levi ran his hands up your thighs, then squeezed. He loved this moment, finally being one with you again after worrying so much about you and trying to give you the perfect holiday was great for him. He’d been sick with worry, he was weaker at seeing you bleeding from the nose and getting weak, knowing he wasn’t there to protect you from all the harm done to you, it killed him. He needed to protect you more, protect you better if he was going to be a worthy of turning you and welcoming you into the vampire clan. However, to you, you didn’t think he failed at all, in fact you thought he was so amazing how he always protected you, how he always loved you and cared for you. You loved him, adored him and needed him so badly.

You dug your fingers into his skin more making him growl, then moved harder and faster on him. He bucked up to meet your movements increasing the pleasure for you both. You hummed and closed your eyes a moment, you tried to focus so you didn’t lose control of yourself. You wanted to savour every moment with Levi, but your love for him was pushing you. You gripped on him harder, then opened your eyes as he growled and called your name. Levi wanted to see your face, he wanted to watch the moment when you felt your release, he always enjoyed feeling it and seeing it. He bucked into you at a different angle, you cried out and let go of Levi’s sides. You bounced up and down as fast as you could, your desire and need from your bond taking over you. You growled at Levi, like you were consumed. He smiled at you, he approved of your hunger, it meant that you wanted to be with him as much as him with you.

Levi grinded a little and pressed the right spot within you hard. “Mine.” You felt the snap, then your body shivered in delight as bliss ran through every inch of you. You flopped forwards onto his chest, then lightly kissed his skin in praise and thanks for him. You hummed and moved up to his neck, you lightly nipped and sucked. Levi ran his hands up your body, then tangled his fingers in your hair and his other held your back. He shifted his legs, then rocked into you. “Mine.” He kissed you roughly, then bit your lip and deepened the kiss. Your breath was taken away at how passionate, possessive and loving he was being. In a kiss alone Levi showed you how much he loved you, then you add the rest of his body and his words to the mix and you were lost in love.

He ran his hands down your body, then held your hips and began moving you up and down on him. You gripped his shoulders, then lifted up from him a little. You smiled at him, then bit your lip as you hummed in pleasure. You slid your hands down his chest a little, then used his pecs as support. You rocked to his movements, but your legs were shaking from the aftereffects of coming undone around him. You dug your nails into his skin, then gazed into his beautiful eyes. You loved it when he showed you his vampire teeth and was himself, because it meant he was being who he really was around you, he was being vulnerable with you. He was so beautiful to you, which made you wonder why people for so long feared vampires, they were kind and loving people of great beauty. However, it was just possible that you just loved and adored a select few vampires, that the others you hadn’t met were terrible.

Levi sat up, then wrapped his arms around you. He pushed his hands up your body, then tilted you back allowing him to kiss and nip at your chest. He bit down a little hard breaking the skin, then he sucked on the sweet blood seeping out. He let go, then licked up the blood and eyed the puncture marks. You wrapped your arms around him, fingers tangled in his hair as you moved up and down and brought him closer to your neck. He ran his lips against your skin, he lightly kissed it and smiled as you shivered in delight. He growled against it making you moan, it felt like he was going to bite all over and you wanted it. You whined a little at him, your need strong for him to bite, for him to be possessive. You tugged at his hair pulling his head away, then you kissed him roughly trying to spark the vampire side of him.

You tapped your forehead against his. “Please bite me again.” You showed him your neck. “Remind me that I am yours.”

He eyed your neck, then saw how your lips were parted and you were panting. He growled at you as he felt his need take over. “Mine.” He pounced at your neck and bit hard. You felt an explosion of pleasure as he thrusted into you. You wrapped your arms around him, gripped his back hard, then closed your eyes tightly as you felt another surge and a pop as euphoria ran through your veins to every inch of you. You moaned and cried out as you felt you were truly his. He growled and purred as he bit you sending blood to burst into his mouth, you shifted and moved on him as you were overwhelmed with pleasure. Your body didn’t know what to do, it was so much to take in, but it felt so good to feel it. You couldn’t imagine what it’d be like if you were a vampire like Levi, you’d probably be able to be with him a lot more, you felt bad that you couldn’t, but every time you were together like this it was perfect.

Levi flipped your around, then slammed you against the bed. You welcomed the cold sheets on your hot back, but it also meant you were now at Levi’s vampiric mercy. He lapped at his bite mark, then nuzzled at the crook of your neck and purred at you. You shivered in delight, anticipation and excitement; you couldn’t wait for what Levi had in store next for you. He kissed your neck, then your cheek and finally your lips. He enjoyed and loved all the little noises and moans you made, he felt pride that they were all for him. He gripped the pillow by your head, then moved his other hand up your body and began massaging your breast. You hummed as he dragged his body up and down yours, he brushed perfectly against your bud. The feel of your body against his drove Levi wild, he just kept telling himself over and over you were his and only his. The more he moved with you, the more he touched you, kissed you, looked at you, everything he felt closer and closer to wanting to turn you.

You gasped as he dragged his nails down your sides, this tongue licked his sharp canine teeth making you shiver. He gripped your hips, then knelt up as he rocked into you a little harder and faster. You grabbed the sheets, then arched your back as you hummed and moaned. You gulped and looked at Levi, you smiled at him. “I…love…you…” You gasped and cried out in pleasure as he slammed into you a little harder. “Levi.” Levi looked so beautiful, so handsome to you. You loved him so much it hurt, you focused on that love and saw Levi gasp and moan as he felt your strong love for him burn within.

He growled at you and moved as fast as your body could take. “Love you.” He gasped and panted as he felt himself losing control of himself. “Mine, all mine. Love you so much.” He gasped and focused as he tried to get you to reach your end before him. He moaned your name, then focused on his love and feelings for you. You welled up as you felt such love like you’ve never felt before, you were overwhelmed by his feelings. Your heart throbbed in your chest for Levi. Your body was on fire, pleasure shot through you as you were close to your end. Levi called your name, you looked him in the eyes and felt the snap. You opened your mouth, but only a silent moan came out. Your body squeezed around him; the pure ecstasy of the moment seemed timeless.

You panted and hummed as he collapsed against you, his cool breath relaxing you. He whispered words of love into your ear, then against his bite mark. He lightly kissed and nipped at it as his stamina and energy came rushing back, it always impressed you how quick vampires were at recovering after something so passionate and tiring. You felt so sleepy, like you needed to sleep for a while after that. Your body was like jelly, but Levi’s doting kisses and words to you kept you away and a fire within you to stay with him. You slowly wrapped your arms around him, then rubbed his back and played with his hair. You smiled as you felt his feelings being pushed across onto you again. You closed your eyes and returned your feelings, which made him smile against your skin.

He pulled away a little. “I didn’t push you too much, did I?”

You shook your head. “No, I feel great, just a little tired.”

He smiled. “Good. Do you mind if I clean up?”

You shook your head. “Go.” You giggled and rolled onto your tummy as he got up and walked to the bathroom. “Nice butt.”

He looked back at you. “Thank you.”

“Wanna bite it.”

He called from the bathroom. “Please don’t, because I know they’d be nothing left.”

You blew a raspberry. “Mean.”

He walked back out. “I am. So, what do you want to do today?” He frowned at you as you were staring at him naked form. “Tch, oi?”

You looked up at him. “Hmm?”

He pulled on his robe. “I said, what do you want to do today?”

You leaned over and grabbed your robe. “Well, I was thinking we go out for a walk today.”

He sat on the bed by your legs. “Are you sure? You’re not weak or tired?”

You shook your head. “No, in fact I feel very energised being around you.”

He blushed. “Oh, well sure we can go for a nice romantic walk then.”

You walked through a huge Japanese garden with Levi, a booklet in your hand as you read out to him the different things about the place. Once you were out of the garden, you were going to walk around a traditional old Japanese town with actors and everything. You were looking forward to it, but the garden so far was perfection. You loved how peaceful and full of life the place was. The smells were intense and uplifting, you just wished you could stay in here for forever with Levi.

Levi felt your happy dream like state, so he grabbed your hips, then pinned you against the tree and kissed you. He smiled, then nuzzled his nose against yours making you giggle. “Sorry, I just had to brat.”

You smiled. “Well, I’m glad you did.”

He pulled you along to the town, then he kissed your temple. “So, you enjoying yourself?”

You nodded. “Hell yes.”

“Good. I’m glad.” He stopped with you as you watched people making food, then you tried some. Levi looked to you. “How is it?”

You hummed. “Great. Thank you.”

Levi pulled you along, then went with you into a large hall. You knelt down and sat on cushions as you watched some traditional dancing. After, you moved to a nice tea room where they were able to cater for Levi nicely. You sat with him by slide doors with a perfect view. Your hands hugged your cup as you looked out, then you looked to Levi and smiled. He blushed and cleared his throat. “Sorry for staring, but you just look perfect in this setting.”

You hummed a laugh. “Thank you, you look great too.”

“Not as good as you.”

You laughed. “You’ll always say that.”

“True.” He smiled, because he was happy that he had you and Elion was nowhere in sight. Today was the perfect date. He leaned on the table and just gazed at you. “We’ve been together as a couple for a long time.”

You blushed. “We have.”

“It’ll be a year in two months.”

You nodded. “Yeah. It’s exciting. Can we celebrate it?”

He nodded. “I’d love to. I just hope this year together is better than…”

You reached over and held his hand. “It’s been amazing and perfect, trust me. I love you more than anything Levi and well…I would love to spend the rest of my life with you.” You blushed hard. “I mean, that’s if you want to.”

He smiled and held both your hands, then kissed them loads. “More than anything in this world.”

You cleared your throat. “Okay, so before I have a nosebleed from being super red in the face and embarrassed, shall we head out?”

He got up, then took your hand and walked with you to the waterfall. He sat down, then got you to sit between your legs. He held you and kissed your cheek as you both looked at the water. “I could live here with you.”

You smiled. “Yeah, me too.”

You closed your eyes and relaxed. “I’m so happy.”

He squeezed you and smiled at your words, he was on cloud nine about everything. He opened his eyes when he felt a cold chill, he looked over to the pathway to see Elion and his men. Levi kissed you. “Shall we head back?” He didn’t want you to know Elion was here. “You’re tired and need a nap.”

You nodded. “Sure, as long as you hold me as I sleep.”

He held you. “I will.” He moved fast, then arrived at the hotel room. He lay you in the bed, then cuddled up to you as you sighed and fell asleep. He slept with you, but then felt a presence. He got up, then went to the room door and went out to see a hotel staff member. “Everything okay?”

The staff member bowed. “Sorry sir, but there is an elf here demanding to see you.”

Levi sighed, then tapped on his communicator. “His name Elion?”

“Yes sir.”

“I’ll handle it, just keep him in reception.”

“Yes sir.”

Levi called Aerofin. “Sir, it’s Levi. I was calling to inform you your son has followed me and my sick girlfriend on our holiday. His presence is preventing her recovery.”

Aerofin sighed. “That child. Alright, I’m coming personally to pick him up. Keep away from him.”

“I will. Thank you again.” Levi ended the call and looked to the staff member. “The Elf leader will be picking him up.”

The staff member bowed. “Yes sir.”

“I’d come with you, but I shouldn’t leave my sick girlfriend alone.”

He nodded. “Of course, we’ll make sure he doesn’t come near her.”

“Thank you. Let me know when he’s gone, okay?” He walked back to the room, then checked on you to see you in bed still. He let out a long sigh, then sat next to you and ran his hand through your hair. He loved how relaxed and peaceful you were, he loved you more than anything in this world and was beginning to think that maybe turning you was the best option to free you from Elion, but he didn’t want you to think he was doing it just for that. Levi wanted a future with you, he wanted children and the only way that could happen and you to be healthy and safe was to turn you. So, he decided he’d have a sit-down chat with you about it. He looked to the door, then got up and answered it to see a staff member. “Sorted?”

He nodded. “Yes sir, he has been removed from this building.”

“Thank you. We appreciate this.” He sighed. “Sorry for the trouble.”

“No problem sir, enjoy the rest of your stay.”

Levi nodded, then he closed the door and made his way over to you in bed. He lay next to your and thought about the future again, how perfect it’d be if Elion just disappeared. He played with your hair, and smiled slightly. He leaned closer, then kissed you.

You smiled in your sleep. “You know, it’s a little perverted to kiss a sleeping woman.”

Levi blushed. “I umm.”

You opened your eyes and smiled. “It’s a good job I wasn’t sleeping.” You opened your arms. “Come to me my handsome boyfriend.”

He flopped down onto you, his head on your boobs. “Mmm…pillows.”

You giggled. “They’re your own personal ones.”

He hummed. “Really?”

You rubbed his back. “Yep.”

He looked up at you. “Is all of you mine?”

You nodded, cupped his face, then you pulled him closer and kissed him. “Yes, every inch of me.”

“So, I was thinking that we have a little chat at some point when we get home.”

You frowned. “Is it serious?”

He nodded. “Yes, but it is nothing for you to worry about, okay?”

You smiled. “Okay.” You pulled Levi against your chest, then hummed. “I’m not worried, because I trust and love you. As long as you’re not breaking up with me, I’m happy and good.”

He kissed your chest loads. “I’m not going to leave you, ever. I love you loads, you’re the only woman for me.”

“Do you wanna do anything fun for your birthday?”

“I just want you.”

You smiled. “Well, I want to get you’re a present.”

He hummed. “I’ll think about it.”

You lay there and knew exactly what you wanted to get Levi, you were going to ask him to marry you and for him to turn you. You just hoped he would say yes to both things. “So, you want to get into the spring?”

He pressed his face more into your chest. “No, just want to stay like this for a bit.” Levi was busy blushing because he was thinking about what he wanted for his birthday. Levi wanted to ask you to marry him on his birthday, as well as if he could turn you. Levi was ready, very ready to take the next step and be with you for the rest of his life. He listened to your heart beating, he was trying to remember it because you were either going to reject him and walk out his life, or you were going to say yes, either way he was going to miss the soothing beating of your heart. He lifted his head and smiled at you. “You’re so pretty.”

“Thank you.” You played with his hair. “So, something on your mind?”

He shrugged. “I just think you’re so pretty and beautiful.”

You patted his bum. “Thank you, but we should make the most of the hot springs because we’re leaving here in two days. So, you wanna?”

He nodded. “If you grab my bum a bit more and we get into the bath naked again.”

You slapped your hands on his bum, then squeezed. “Better?”

He growled. “Thank you.” He got off you, then started taking his things off. “I feel much better now.”

You got up, then took your things off as walked to the spring. You looked back at Levi as his eyes dragged all over your body, he could see another bite between your legs he hadn’t healed, another on your neck, one on your shoulder and the last one on your boob. “Come on handsome, hurry up.”

He ran after you, then hugged you from behind. “How are you so stunning?”

You giggled. “I’m not, but thank you.” You stepped into the spring, then sunk down and sighed. “No fooling around in here, remember?”

He sat behind you, then held you from behind. “Promise.”

“But we can later in bed.”

He growled at you. “Yes please.”

You sat in your old room at Levi’s and your place as you focused on wrapping a nice present for him. You finished off a handmade card, then made sure you put loads of hearts and kisses. You looked up at the door as Levi walked in. You threw yourself over the things. “No Levi!”

He stopped and frowned. “Umm…morning...Merry Christmas by the way.”

You pouted. “More like Happy Birthday.” You woke up during Levi’s sleeping time for his health, so you could get things done. It was hard not being able to go outside without Levi knowing, or getting him gifts because it was dangerous for you. Thankfully you managed to get everything. “I had to sneak around too.”

He smiled and laughed a little. “That so brat?”

“Yes.”

He knelt down, then sat on the floor. “Well, if it’s my birthday today, then I want my gifts.”

You pouted. “Fine.” You pulled away, then handed him his card. “Happy Birthday you idiot.”

He opened it up, then smiled at the writing inside. “So perfect and beautiful, I love you so much.”

You saw he was leaning over to kiss you, so you shoved a present in his face. “Open it!”

He sighed. “Alright.” He took it, then unwrapped to reveal a stunning tea set as well as very expensive blood infused tea flowers, which bloomed when hot tea was poured over it. “Fuck…brat…this is…fuck…”

You smiled. “It was really difficult to get hold of that, but I’m glad I did.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “I love you, thank you.”

You blushed. “I umm have two more gifts.”

Levi smiled. “Okay.”

You gulped, then picked up a little box, then held it out to Levi. “I-I love you with everything I have and I know we’re not at a year yet, we are close though.” You blushed and smiled. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” You opened the box to reveal a ring with a red thin middle filled with your blood. “Will…will you marry me?”

Levi stared at the ring, then he searched his pocket and pulled out a box. “I…I.” He opened it to reveal a stunning ring. “I was going to ask you the same thing…”

You burst out laughing. “Well, aren’t we a pair of cute idiots, huh?”

“Yes.”

You blushed. “Huh?”

“My answer to your proposal, it’s yes.”

You smiled and nibbled your lip. “Good…ah, well my answer is also yes.”

He held over his hand. “Ring please.”

You giggled and slipped the ring on his finger. “There.”

He blushed a little. “Perfect.” He took your hand, then slipped on the ring. “Even more perfect. You know, we could just skip this whole engagement thing and get married today.”

You smiled. “We could, but I have another gift and I don’t think we can get married today if you say yes to this gift.”

He frowned. “Okay, what is it?” You gulped and showed him some blood packs. “What…what’s going on?”

You blushed. “Well…these are for me.”

“You?”

You nodded. “I umm.” You played with the bottom of your dress. “I want you to turn me, that’s my other gift to you.”

Levi took your hands. “Are you sure? Once turned, you can’t go back.”

“I know.”

“It’s life changing.”

“I know.”

“You’ll be made to live for forever, with me.”

You smiled. “I know, but if I don’t, I’ll get old and die and leave you all alone. If I don’t, we’ll never be able to have kids. I love you Levi, I really love you with everything in me and I want this, I really do. I’ve thought about it a lot, I have and I want this so much.”

He cupped the side of your face. “You do?”

You nodded. “I do.”

He smiled and welled up a little, then nodded. “Going to kind of miss you being…well…you. The human side of you is who I fell in love with.”

You lowered your head. “Oh…so you don’t want to turn me?”

He shook his head. “No, that’s not what I’m saying. I’d love to turn you. I’m just saying I’m going to miss you being alive is all.” He kissed you. “But I am really happy that you want to be with me for forever. It makes me.” He smiled, it was so sweet and loving. “Really happy. I’ll take care of you, I promise. I’ll look after you and worship the ground you work on. You’ll never get hungry ever, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

He dragged you into his arms, then kissed your face all over. “I’ll love you every day and night, I’ll protect you always and give you everything you ever want and need.”

You giggled at him. “That’s a lot.”

“That’s just how much I love you and want to protect you.” He shifted you in his arms and sighed. “I’m sorry, this will be rather scary for you and you’ll feel ill. It will hurt sometimes as well, but I will be here every step of the way, I promise you that. Okay?”

You nodded. “Okay. I trust you and love you.”

He smiled and kissed you. “I love you so, so much.” He let out a shaky breath, then he eyed your neck. He gulped, opened his mouth causing his teeth to flick out, then he latched down onto your neck hard. You gripped Levi’s shirt as you felt the pain at first, then you were overcome with pleasure. Your body shivered as it felt so good. Levi kept drinking he could feel he was getting close to the cusp of blood loss mark, where a human would need a blood bag.

You hummed and frowned when you felt so light headed, like your whole body was weak. Your grip on his was loosening, you couldn’t hold onto him anymore. You let go of him, yours arms flopped onto your body. Levi felt tears in his eyes as he felt you light, your life fading away. His blood connection with you was fading as you slowly died in his arms. It hurt Levi to do this, it broke his heart to know he was the one killing you. This was a moment where he was tested, he could stop now and get you medical help, or he could keep going. He loved you so much, so he pushed past the threshold and kept going.

Levi pulled from your neck, then bit his wrist. “I need you to drink my blood, okay?”

You weakly nodded. “Yes…”

You hummed as it connected with your lips, but you were so weak. Levi was beginning to panic. “Come on brat, I need you to drink, if you don’t you die.” You watched tears roll down his cheeks. “Please, I can’t lose you.” You held his arm weakly, then you opened your mouth more and began gulping down his blood. The more you had, then more you felt strange. “That’s it, keep going.” He squeezed his fist, then loosened and squeezed again just to give you more blood. “Stay with me, okay?” He smiled, then pulled his arm away and let it heal up. He wiped his blood from your mouth, them adjusted you in his arms and carried you to his room. “This next bit isn’t fun, but I’ll be with you, alright?”

You smiled. “Yes Levi. I love you.”

He lay you down. “I love you with everything in me. Now lie here, I’m going to get the blood bags okay so they’re ready for when you have finished changing.”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He hurried to your old room, then hurried back to you. He sighed. “Good, you’re still awake.”

“I wanted to wait for you.” You shivered. “I’m cold and it’s really bright in here.”

He turned all the lights off, then he tucked you into bd and cuddled up to you. “There, all taken care of. You’re really sensitive right now, but the sun and cold won’t bother you so much once your completely turned, okay?”

You nodded and cuddled him. “Thank you, but it’s still cold.”

“I know, but it’ll get better, just hold on.”

You shivered in his arms and whined a little, it was like ice cold water had been injected into you. Your gums hurt where your canines were. Your skin tingled all over, it felt like it was rippling. Levi wished that he could take this pain away from you, that he could make you all better, but he couldn’t. You just had to ride it out, you had to let the pain take its course. All he could do was make sure he was there for you, that you weren’t alone when you were born again.

After a while, Levi pulled from you, then lifted your lip up to see your teeth were almost through. He kissed your forehead. “I’m going to go heat up the blood to body temperature, okay? You’re almost there.”

You nodded and shivered. “Okay.”

“How are you feeling?”

You gulped, you felt so thirsty and hungry. “O-Okay…I’m thirsty.”

“Good, great. I’ll be right back, just lie there a little longer.”

You nodded and whined. “Don’t be gone too long, I’ll miss you.”

Levi smiled. “Promise.” He ran downstairs, then heated the blood up. He clenched his jaw when he felt an even stronger bond with you, it made his heart and body throb for you. For a vampire to turn someone, a bond is automatically formed, they were technically your master. Levi was now your master, your maker and your feelings for him were amplified now. He grabbed the blood, then hurried to your side. “I’m back.”

You pushed yourself up onto shaky arms. “You were gone so long.”

He sat down and gave you a cup of blood. “Someone’s needy.”

You pouted. “Don’t be mean, I’ve just had my mortal life be taken from me by you.”

Levi whined a little. “I know…”

You down the blood, then licked your lips. “I’m playing with you.” You wiped your mouth with the back of your hand and hummed. “You know I love you so, so much. I want to thank you for giving me this new life.” You smiled. “I can’t wait to spend my immortal life with you.” Your teeth flicked out, so you covered your mouth up with your hand. “Oops, sorry.”

He hummed a laugh. “That’s normal.” He ruffled your hair. “Don’t worry about it, okay?”

You nodded and moved your hand away. “Okay.”

He affectionately rubbed your cheek. “I love you so much and I can’t wait to spend forever with you either. It’s exciting.”

You giggled. “Yeah, it is.” You raised your cup. “This was good. It’s very different to food, almost better.”

Levi opened another blood bag, then poured it into the cup. “I’m glad you have adjusted to it so well, most usually hate it at first.”

You downed the cup of blood, then hummed. “I guess it might because it was your blood that changed me and yours is really yummy.”

He smiled and kissed you loads. “You’re so cute.” He took your cup. “You need more?”

You hummed. “I’m kind of tired.”

“Alright, I think we need to rest.”

You rubbed your eyes. “But it’s your birthday.”

He put everything on the side, then pulled you back into bed. “I’ve had the best birthday ever so far, but you need to rest.”

“But.”

“Tomorrow, we’ll finish my birthday tomorrow, but you really need to rest up.”

You sighed. “Okay.”

He smiled and nuzzled against you. “Good.” He hummed and smiled. “I can’t believe today, it’s been amazing. I’m engaged to the most beautiful woman in the world, and she’s now my vampire mate.” He kissed you, then nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “I’ll help you through this, I’m here for you every step of the way as promised. The first few weeks will be confusing and strange, but I won’t ever leave you.”

You smiled, then closed your eyes. “I know. Love you Levi.”

“Love you.” He said your name. “I love you so much.”


	8. Chapter 8

You sat with Levi and had a nice tight hold of his hand with a smile on your face, because today you were getting your blood tested and information changed on the system. The dragon doctor typed away, then smiled. “Well, I have some wonderful news. You have transitioned perfectly into a vampire and all your blood work and body checks look fantastic. It says before you were a vampire you were a human with excellent health and blood work, it seems that both have transferred into your new vampire form. You, my dear, have amazing vampire blood and body. If you two choose to have children, it will go extremely well.” He turned around to the both of you. “You have nothing to worry about Mr Ackerman, she’s perfection. I’ve noted down the change and.” He took an ID from the machine, then handed it to you. “This is your new ID with new job options.”

You held the ID and smiled. “So, what are my job options now?”

“Well with blood and a body as pure as yours, the jobs are high end again. One of them involves working with a high-end family. Also.”

Levi hugged you and kissed your temple. “You’ll work for me.”

The doctor smiled. “That could work seeing as you are the head of the Ackerman vampire family. Also, a little note, because of your purity, you can only work for the head of a vampire family.”

Levi squeezed you because he knew that meant Elion had no power over you anymore, you were all his. “Thank you for letting us know, we’ll be heading out now.” He pulled you along, then cuddled you. “So, we need to see your parents.”

You smiled. “Yeah…well umm…I don’t know about that.”

“Why?”

You sighed. “I haven’t seen much of them since I left the house and had my own place.” You shrugged. “I guess, I don’t know if they want me back or miss me.”

“Well, we’ll go together and talk to them. If they don’t want you, well I want you more than anything and you have a lot of friends too.”

You smiled. “Yeah, you’re right.”

He took you to his car, then started driving. “Alright, let’s head out then.” He drove off and glanced over at you to see you were nervous. “It’ll be okay, I promise.”

You smiled at him. “I know, because I have you with me.”

He smiled at you, then drove to your parent’s house. He leaned into the back seat, then grabbed a flask. “I brought something along to make you feel a bit better.”

You smiled at him. “What’s that?”

He opened it, then he sipped some of the blood. He cupped the back of your neck, pulled you close and kissed you as he pushed some of the blood in his mouth into yours. You hummed and moaned instantly. You took the flask, put it down and leaned closer. You didn’t care about the blood at all, all you cared about was kissing Levi and letting him feel how much you loved him. Levi pulled away, then lightly kissed your lips. “You should drink some blood.”

You smiled. “I don’t need any, I just need you.”

He pushed the flask into your hands. “That’s sweet, but you need some. You’re a baby vampire right now and I need to make sure you are full at all times.”

You sighed. “Alright.” You opened it and downed some. “All better.”

He took it from you, then put it in the back seat again. “Alright, let’s go say hello to your parents and break the news to them.”

You nodded and got out the car. You sighed, then held Levi’s hand. He walked towards the home with you. You felt nervous, even more so when your mother opened the front door before you got near it, your father behind her. Last time you spoke to them in person, they were against you getting tested and finding a job, your dad got very mad about it all. They were right though, it was a mistake and you got hurt badly, but it led you to Levi. You were ashamed slightly, so much so that you didn’t contact them too much, only just updates about your job.

Your mother stopped, then welled up and ran towards you and hugged you tightly. You dad started crying too, then hugged you and your mother. You stood there as you were held tightly and heard your parents crying. You felt awful that you kept your distance, because all along they loved you and supported you because they were your parents. Your mother pulled away, then cupped your face. “Look at you, you are so beautiful.”

You smiled. “Hi mum.”

Your dad sniffed. “It’s good to see you.”

You wiped your tears forming. “You too. So, umm…I have a few things I need to tell you in the time I’ve been away from you.”

Your mum nodded. “Of course, come on in.”

You turned to Levi. “This is Levi, he’s part of the news I need to tell you.”

Your dad shook Levi’s hand. “Good to meet you.”

Levi smiled a little. “You too sir.”

Your mother waved. “Come on in, please. Can I get you both anything?”

Levi put his arm around you. “Actually, is it alright if we talk first?”

Your father nodded. “Sure.” You followed them inside and sat down in the living room. Your father sighed. “So, what’s this news?”

Levi held your hand and felt your discomfort. “Do you want me to speak for you?” You nodded. “Okay. Well, your daughter and I are engaged.”

Your mother smiled. “Really? Oh, I do love a wedding! This is great news! How long?”

“We both proposed on Christmas, which is actually my birthday.”

Your father smirked. “Romantic.”

Levi kissed the back of your hand. “We’re very, very happy.” He gulped and sighed. “So, I’m Levi Ackerman.”

Your dad nodded. “A top vampire clan, right?”

Levi nodded. “That’s right.”

Your dad smiled, then it faded when he stared at you, then he glanced to your mother when they both realised what the news was. “You turned her?”

Levi gulped. “Yes sir, she asked me to after we proposed to each other.”

You nodded. “I want to spend the rest of my life with Levi, I can’t do that as a human. I can’t have kids with him as a human.” You welled up. “I love him so much and I want a family, I want my happy ending after all the shit I’ve been through. This man here has saved me from myself and opened my heart up. So, I want to be with him, I really do and I wanted this so much. So, if you are going to be mad or disappointed, be that in me not him.” Your dad got up and walked out the room. “Dad.” He slammed the door shut. “Dad please.”

Your mother cried. “How could you do this? You were such a beautiful and good girl, but you threw that away for this man?”

You sighed. “I love Levi with all my heart and he makes he happy, very happy. He loves everything about me and I love everything about him. I know being a vampire if a big choice, but I wanted this. I understand your not happy, you weren’t happy when I wanted to get a job and leave you both. I tried to reach out, but you were just so angry at me. However, Levi has done nothing but support me. I came here because I love you both, you’re my parents and I want you to be at my wedding.”

Your mother pointed to the door. “Please leave.”

You nodded, then got up. “Okay, well, I won’t say sorry because all the choices I’ve made I don’t regret. I just…I just want you to be happy for me and support me, that’s all I want. I love you and dad, I really do. I’ll see you soon, I hope I do.” You took Levi’s hand. “Come on Levi, let’s go home, to our home.”

Levi kissed your forehead. “Okay.” He walked with you outside, then looked down at you. “You sure you’re okay?”

You nodded. “I will be.”

“Are you sure?”

You smiled at Levi. “You know I would have been even more shocked if my parents supported me, so I’m not surprised they acted the way they did. I’m just happy I have you in my life still.”

He held you against him. “I love you and I’ll help you through this.”

You squeezed him. “Thank you.” You sighed and looked up at him. “Can we go home now?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

You smiled. “Thanks, I’m looking forward to just forgetting today.”

“I don’t blame you, but I’m sure your parents will come around and support you.”

“Maybe…I guess next is to talked to Cain.”

“I’ll take you.” He led you to the car, then drove you to the club. He stopped and opened the door for you. “How do you think he’ll react?”

You smiled. “Better than my parents, well I hope.” You walked inside and up to your old boss. “Hey, is Cain in?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I’ll give him a call Mei.”

“Thanks, appreciate it.” You waited in a booth with Levi, then smiled when Cain came over. “Cain!”

He smiled and hugged you tightly. “Hey Mei, how are you?”

“I’m good, I have some news to tell you.”

He sat down. “Oh, tell me more.”

“I’m engaged.” You took Levi’s hand. “To Levi.”

He smiled. “Congratulations!” He gasped. “Oh, but he’s a vampire…wait…”

You blushed and nodded. “That’s right, I’ve been turned.”

He cupped your face as he gasped. “Show me your fangs, please.”

You smiled and flicked your fangs out. “How are they?”

He moved your head from side to side. “Oh, they are so beautiful.”

Levi ruffled your hair. “They are, aren’t they?”

Cain pulled away. “So, when’s the wedding day? I’d love to go if I’m allowed.”

You nodded. “Of course!”

He smiled. “Great, I can’t wait.” He saw you well up. “I’m so sorry, please don’t cry.”

Levi hugged you. “It’s not you, we’ve just seen her parents and well…they reacted badly to it.”

Cain sighed. “That’s…that’s terrible. I’m sorry that happened.”

Levi sighed. “It’s not fair or right at all, but all we can do is be here for her.”

He nodded. “You’re right. You should take her home and let her sleep, she always needs sleep when she’s depressed or sad.”

“My intention, if you don’t mind this sort visit.”

He shook his head. “No, not at all. I was just happy I got to see her. You should head out now.” He opened his arms out. “Come for a hug Mei.”

You smiled and hugged him tightly. “Love you Cain.”

“Love you too. Now go home and love your husband to be.”

You nodded. “I will.”

“See you around.”

Levi worked at his desk at work, he was making sure everything was going well. He smiled to himself as you walked around the place, he had to take you with him because your new job was being around him and working with him. However, Levi was going to let you work, he just wanted you to be happy. He hummed more as you walked over to him, then sat behind him on his seat. You wrapped your arms around him, then lightly nipped his shoulder. He placed his hand on yours. “Nice fangs.”

You giggled. “Sorry, I just wanted your attention.”

“You’ve got it.” He put his work down. “Are you hungry?”

You sighed. “No.”

“Well, why then are you biting me?”

“Because you’re a tasty snack.”

He laughed. “Thank you.”

“Is there anything I can do? I mean, I feel like I’m useless.”

He shook his head. “Nope, nothing at all. I just want you to be you.”

You smiled and kissed his cheek loads. “I can do that. Do you need anything?”

“Nope.”

You sighed, then jumped off Levi. “I’m going to ask around.”

He grabbed the back of your top. “You’re not going anywhere.”

You turned around, then threw yourself at Levi. “But Levi, I’m bored.”

He grabbed your waist, lifted you up and sat you on his desk. He put his hand on your lap, then squeezed. “I only have a few more things to do, then we can go do something, I promise.”

You smiled. “Okay.” You lay across his desk over his things. “But I’m bored now.”

He stared at you. “You’re like a cat.”

You giggled. “A little. Can I have a kiss?”

“If I kiss you, will you let me finish my work?”

You pouted and hummed. “Maybe.”

He leaned down and smiled at you. “Are you still sad about your parents?” He frowned. “That came out bad, I didn’t mean…well I mean. Tch, why am I an idiot?” He sighed. “I love you.” He leaned down and kissed you. “Do you want to talk?”

You sat up and shook your head. “I’m good. Can I go for a walk?”

He watched you get up, he stood up and followed you. “Sweetheart, I’m sorry. We can talk about this.”

You stopped by his door, turned to him and kissed him. “I’m okay, I just need to go for a walk. You look handsome and work while I explore the place.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “Okay, but know I’m here sweetheart.”

You smiled. “I know, now I’m going on an adventure.”

He nodded. “Okay, please be safe.”

“I will.” You left his office, then wandered around and met the team. You relaxed with Eren and his friends for a bit, then you bothered Mike for a while. You went into Hange’s office and smiled at her. “I need you.”

She gasped. “Finally.”

You frowned. “Not like that.”

She pouted. “But we’d make an amazing couple.”

“I know.” You giggled. “So, I need you to go with me into the city, is that okay?”

She stood up. “Sure, what do you need?”

You smiled. “Wedding dress.”

She gasped, then hugged you tightly. “Let’s go! Wait, what about Levi?”

You pulled her along. “I’m going to tell him now.” You knocked on Levi’s door, then peaked in. “Hey Levi?”

He looked up from his desk. “Hmm?”

“I’m going out into the city with Hange.”

“I’ll come with.”

You shook your head. “Not allowed.”

He frowned. “Why not?”

Hange hugged you from behind. “We’re buying her wedding dress.”

Levi’s eyes widened. “I want to go.”

“Nooo.”

Levi stood up and grabbed his coat. “I’m going.” He walked over and kissed your forehead. “I have a wife to be to protect, not that I don’t trust you Hange. I just want to make sure I’m here for her.”

You grabbed Levi’s hands, then pulled him along. “Okay!” You pulled him along with you. “So, we’re going to walk into the shopping area, that okay?”

He put his arm around you. “Sure.” You all walked out the building and through the streets. Levi and Hange shared a look, a knowing look about you. They needed to keep an eye out for Elion, because he was bound to find out that you, or Mei, were no longer human.

You stopped and pointed at a building. “How about this one?”

Hange ran inside, so Levi looked down at you. “I think we should have a look, otherwise we’ve lost Hange.”

You nodded. “Yep.” You walked inside the building and saw Hange was grabbing all sorts of dresses. “Oh dear, she’s going wild.”

Levi sighed. “I’ll find some nice things; she’ll no doubt pick stupid things.”

You smiled. “Brilliant, I’ll keep an eye on her.” You walked over to Hange. “Hey Hange, how’s it going?”

She lifted up a dress that was super puffy. “Try this.”

You sighed. “Hange.”

“Come ooon.”

You took it, then changed into the corset dress that pushed your boobs out loads and squeezed your body, but the bottom part was super puffy. You waddled into the room. “Hange, I look stupid.”

She clapped her hands. “Amazing.”

You sighed. “Levi?”

Levi walked over with a dress. “God no, but the corset does look good.”

You waddled back to the dressing room. “New dress please.”

Hange went to give you another, but Levi stopped her. “I’ve got this shitty glasses.” He handed you a nice simple dress. “Try this one.”

You slipped it on and loved the fit, but it wasn’t perfect. You stepped out and smiled at Levi. “I like it, but there something missing with it.”

Levi smiled at you. “You look really lovely.”

You smiled. “Thanks, but can I have a new one?”

He handed you his favourite one. “Try this.”

You slipped on the simple dress with lace, then you stood still and stared at yourself in the mirror. You looked like you were dripping in white, lace and tiny jewels. You smiled and welled up, then you adjusted your hair. You sighed, then walked out and smiled. “I love this one.”

Levi’s eyes widened as he took you in. “Stunning.”

You smiled. “Really?”

He walked up to you, cupped your face and kissed you. “This is the dress.”

You giggled. “Yeah, I think so too.”

He spun you around making you giggle. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Elion!” You both looked over to Hange trying to stop Elion from coming in. “Get out of here!”

Elion growled. “Let me in! I want to see her! I have to know!”

Levi pushed you behind him. “How many fucking times have I got to call your dad to take you home!?”

Elion shoved Hange out the way. “I just have to see her. I have to talk to her and bring her home with me. She’s mine.”

You moved from behind Levi. “I’ve got this.”

Levi turned and grabbed you. “You don’t have to.”

“I need to. I love you, okay?”

He nodded. “Okay. Love you too.”

You smiled, then let go of him and walked up to Elion slightly. You gulped and felt yourself shiver being closer to him, then you took in a deep breath and looked up at him. You felt your blood run cold as you stared at him, you’d hadn’t done this in so long. Looking at Elion scared you, but you were determined to not let him win this. “Elion?”

He smiled at you. “Yes? My sweet little petal.”

“I’m not yours, I haven’t been yours in so long.” You shook on the spot, but you were trying to convert your fear into rage. “I am Levi’s now, in fact, I am here today to pick out my wedding dress.”

Elion gasped. “For our wedding?”

You groaned. “No! I’m getting married to Levi! I’m going to be Mrs Ackerman!”

“What?”

You held Levi’s hand. “We’re marrying each other soon, very soon and we’re going to be having children and that’s that. I love this man with everything I have, so much so that I gave up my mortal life for him.”

Elion got the look in his eyes he always got before he beat you and put you in the room. “You did what?”

You shiver and backed up a little against Levi. “I m-meant wh-what I s-said. I’m n-not a human a-anymore. I-I’m a vampire. L-Levi i-is my master, h-he turned me.”

Levi saw how scared you were, he could feel it with your connection to him, due to him being the one who turned you he wanted badly to protect you more than ever. He yanked you behind him as Elion got closer. Levi growled at Elion as Hange joined him. “Her being a vampire made by me means she is mine and she is an Ackerman vampire. You no longer have any power over her. She’s a vampire now and you elves cannot get involved with her anymore. Her contract is with me, not you. She is marrying me, not you. If you try and take her from me right now, or any other time you are creating a war.” He tapped on his communicator and called Aerofin. “Your father is on the way.”

Elion began pacing, then he turned to you. “Stop this stupid shit and come home with me, now!”

“Elion!” You all saw Areofin walking into the shop. “You need to come home right now! You running around after a taken human is one thing, but running around after an engaged vampire is taking the fucking piss! She is part of the Ackerman family because an Ackerman has turned her, she’ll be married into the family very soon too. You need walk away, now.”

Elion was panting because he was that angry. “No!”

You squealed as he launched at you, then you gasped as Levi moved in a blink of an eye and held Elion up in the air by his throat. “Don’t worry Areofin, I won’t kill your son, but I won’t let him touch my wife to be.”

Aerofin sighed. “I am very sorry about this all, this shouldn’t have happened. I’m so sorry for everything.” He said your name and walked closer. “He is too much trouble in this city, so I will be sending him away, far away and he won’t be a problem for you both again.” He turned to his men and spoke in elvish. “Levi, release my son to my guards and we’ll take care of this.”

Levi let him go, then turned to you and wrapped his arms around you. “You okay?”

You nodded. “Can we buy my dress now?”

He smiled and kissed you. “Yes.” He smirked. “I have an idea.” He grabbed your hand and dragged you to the till, he bought your dress. “Hange? Tell our friends to meet us at our regular bar in about half an hour, okay?”

She nodded. “Sure.”

Levi ran with you into the street with you still in the wedding dress, he stopped in another shop, then changed into a perfect suit and payed for it. He ran with you making you laugh. “Levi? Where are we going?”

He looked back at you. “It’s a surprise.” He reached a building, then pulled you inside. He stopped you. “Wait here.”

You frowned. “Okay…”

He ran over to a desk, chatted with the person behind it, shook their hand and walked over to you. “Alright, come with me.”

You giggled and walked with him hand in hand to another room. “What are you up to?”

He stopped, then made a call on his communicator. “Hey it’s Levi, could you…” He glanced at you and walked away, then carried on his conversation out of ear shot. He walked back over. “Great, thank you.”

You sighed. “Levi, I love this mystery, but I have to know what you’re up to.”

He cupped your face. “You’re so beautiful, you know that, right?”

You blushed. “Thank you.”

He hugged you tightly for a while, then let you go. “Cain! You made it.”

Cain walked over and smiled. “Yeah, I wouldn’t miss this for anything. You ready?”

Levi nodded. “Yes.”

You frowned. “What’s going on?”

Levi pulled you into a nice room to see a woman with a holopad, she smiled at you both. “Ready Mr Ackerman?”

Levi nodded. “We’re ready.” Levi looked to you and said your name. “We’re getting married, right now.”

Your eyes widened. “Wait, what?” You smiled. “Really?”

“Yes, if you want to?”

You nodded. “Yes! Yes, yes, yes.”

The woman laughed. “Alright, well let’s exchange the rings as you say your personal vows, once that’s done you sign this and you can kiss the bride.”

Levi looked to Cain. “Did you bring them?”

Cain handed the rings over. “Yes.”

The woman smiled. “You are the witness?”

Cain nodded. “Yes.”

“Wonderful. Now the vows.”

Levi slipped on your ring. “You are my life, my world, my everything and I can’t imagine spending eternity with anyone but you. I’ve never loved anyone in my life until I met you. I love you with everything within me and I cannot wait to spend forever with you.”

You blushed and slipped Levi’s ring on. “Levi, you gave me life when I thought it was over. You gave me hope when I thought there was none. You were the light in my life when there was nothing but darkness. You showed me the true meaning of love.” You smiled and welled up. “I love you so much and there is no life without you. I can’t wait for what the future holds for us.”

He smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

The woman offered you the holopad. “Just sign and you two are married.”

Levi signed his name, then you signed it. Levi looked to Cain. “You need to sign it as a witness.”

Cain signed it. “It’d be my honour.”

The woman looked at the holopad. “Congratulations Mr and Mrs Ackerman. You may kiss the bride as it is tradition.”

Levi grabbed you and kissed you, he nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. He pulled away as you both smiled. “I love you.”

You giggled. “I love you too. Sooo…honeymoon?”

Levi kissed you again. “I’ll get that arranged.”

Cain cleared his throat. “So…shall I leave now?”

You threw yourself at Cain. “I’m married!”

He hugged you tightly. “I know, it’s amazing! I’m so happy for you. We should celebrate.”

Levi put his arm around you. “He’s right, we have a bar to get to and news to break to our friends.”

Cain gulped and blushed. “I want to say thank you for choosing me as your witness.”

Levi shook Cain’s hand. “Because you were there for her, you liberated her and protected her. I couldn’t have asked for a better person to be at her side.”

Cain smiled. “Thank you.”

You walked into the bar in your wedding dress and Levi in his suit. All your friends were together laughing and drinking alcoholic blood, then looked to you and Levi. The room went quiet. Levi put his arm around you and smiled at you. “I guess I’ll break the news to everyone. About half an hour ago, me and this beautiful woman here got married.” They all gasped. “As soon as I saw her in this dress, I just had to.”

Cain smirked and walked past. “For the first time, Mr and Mrs Ackerman!”

Everyone cheered and clapped for you as you and Levi kissed. Erwin got up and hugged Levi. “So proud of you Levi.”

Levi cleared his throat. “Thank you, I umm…sorry you weren’t there, I know you are my best friend, but I just saw her in that wedding dress and I just had to marry her.”

Erwin laughed. “I don’t blame you; she is stunning.”

Mike hugged you. “Congratulations, next time I see you I’ll be saying congratulations on the baby, right?”

You laughed and playfully hit him. “No way, we’re going to give that a few years, I mean after all we have forever.”

He nodded. “True, but Levi is a very horny and broody man. He’ll jump your bones and pester you about having a baby.”

You giggled. “Yeah…I’m okay with that.” He handed you a drink. “Here, drink up.”

You took it and sipped it. “Woah, this is so different.”

“Alcoholic blood.”

You licked your lips. “It’s great.”

Levi pulled you back from Mike. “You giving her booze blood?”

Mike smiled. “I am.”

Levi held your chin and made you look at him. “Don’t drink too much, okay?”

You smiled. “Promise.”

“You’re not used to this sort of thing, okay?”

You nodded. “I promise my lovely husband.”

He smiled and blushed. “Wife, you’re my wife.”

You nodded. “Yes.”

“Mine…my wife.”

You giggled. “Yes.”

He had a sparkle in his eyes, then he turned to Erwin. “I’m married.”

Erwin smiled. “You are.”

Levi looked to you. “I’m married to this wonderful woman.”

“That’s right.”

Levi hugged you. “Mrs Ackerman.”

You giggled and Levi nuzzled you. “That’s right, I am married to you.”

He picked you up and spun around with you. “This is the best day of my life.”

You held his hands and pulled him along to a seat. “Come on, lets sit and drink with our friends, okay?”

Levi sat down, then pulled you onto his lap. He hugged you and kissed your neck now and then as he spoke to his friends. You were busy talking to Cain, Hange, Jean and Sasha as Levi had the others. It was nice and sweet to have everyone together again, but you kind of felt bad for getting married without them all being there. However, you were happy celebrating with them after. You knew Levi was just happy to finally have you for good, you two were married now and all he wanted now was to hold you for forever. He was talking to his friends, but all he could think about was the future with you.

You turned your head to Levi and kissed him. “How you doing handsome?”

“Good, very good.” He lifted you up and sat you down. “I need to make a call, just stay here with everyone, okay?”

You nodded. “Sure.”

Levi walked out the bar, then he called up your mother. “Hello Mrs.”

She cleared her throat. “Levi, before you say anything, I don’t want to hear it. You robbed us of our daughter having a normal life! You turned her into a monster!”

Levi clenched his jaw, then sighed. “She asked me to do it and I want to admit to you something, when I was turning her, I got to the point where I had a choice to stop and it hurt my heart. I…” He sighed. “I wanted to stop because it broke my heart knowing I was killing her in order to turn her, but I kept going because I knew she wanted it and I want to spend eternity with her because I love her with all my heart and soul.”

“You have no soul, you’re a vampire.”

“Maybe I don’t, but I know how I feel.” He paced. “I called you not to discuss this, but to talk about something that happened. Today I married your daughter and I wanted to invite you and your husband to join us in celebration.”

“No.”

Levi sighed. “I wish you would come; it’d mean a lot to your daughter.”

“No.”

Levi squeezed the phone as he got annoyed. “So, you wouldn’t even be there when we have kids?”

She huffed. “They’d be disgusting dirty Ackerman blooded vampire babies, so no.”

He was pissed now. “Listen here you old fashion witch! I love your daughter and she loves me. Today we got married and we’ve both never been happier. Your daughter went through a horrible year with Elion, he tortured her, beat her and emotionally abused her. She has scars on her wrists from him and is terrified of being in small dark rooms alone because he locked her up in one. She has been working hard for so long to get better, to fight this fear of Elion since she did everything to escape. I can’t believe this incredibly brave, beautiful, strong and kind woman chose me to love, and chose me to marry. She could have had anyone in this city, anyone at all and yet she confided in me and opened her damaged heart to me. I know you hate me, but I want you to know I feel like the luckiest man in the world to be married to the most perfect woman in this world. I hope that someday you can come see her, tell her you love her and that you are proud of her because I know I am.”

She sighed. “Did…did she look beautiful today?”

Levi smiled. “Like a dream.”

“You may send me a picture of her, only her and not of you with her because of my husband disliking you more than I.”

“I will.”

“Thank you, goodbye.”

Levi looked at the phone in his hand, then sighed. He walked into the bar, then took a picture of you laughing and smiling with everyone. He sent it, then walked over to you. “Hey.”

You smiled up at him. “Hey handsome, everything okay?”

He sat down and kissed you. “Perfect now I’ve seen you again.”

You giggled. “Flirt. So, I want to ask you about something.”

He nodded. “What is it?”

You played with your dress. “You really think Elion has been sent far away?”

He smiled. “Yeah, I think so.”

“So, does that mean we can finally have a happy life together?”

He held your hands. “I think so, but there is a chance he’ll come back, you know what he’s like.”

You sighed. “Yeah…”

Levi leaned closer and kissed you. “But not for a long time, so let’s just focus on having the future we’ve always wanted together and face whatever Elion throws at us another time.”

You smiled and nodded. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Always am.”

You laughed and playfully hit him. “You ass.”

He hummed and kissed you, then he gave you a glass. “Drink up beautiful.”

You downed your drink. “Mmm, but you need more in you.”

Levi downed two cups of booze blood. “There, I’m catching up with you.”

You giggled loads, then felt your teeth flick out. You covered your mouth up, then blushed. “Sorry. I still haven’t been able to control them; they just pop out when I get really happy and everything.”

Levi pulled your hand away and kissed you. “They’re beautiful and the fact that you can’t control them is very adorable.”

You smiled. “Okay…I love you.”

He smiled. “I love you. Now, we have a lot more drinking to do.”


	9. Chapter 9

You bent over to pick up your shoes, but Levi rushed over and grabbed them for you. You let out a sigh, then let him move the shoes under you. You slipped them on and looked at him. “Levi, I can put on my own shoes.”

He stood up. “I know, but I have to make sure you’re okay.”

You sat down on a chair and adjusted your shoe. “I’m fine Levi.”

“Do you have your blood drinks?”

“Yes Levi.”

He grabbed a bag and began pacing. “I need to make sure we have emergency ones.”

You rolled your eyes. “Levi.”

“Then there’s the towels I have to bring.”

“Levi.”

“Comfy shoes, just in case.”

“Levi.”

“Oh, and some meds Hange gave me.”

“Levi!” He looked over at you. “I’m not sick, just pregnant, so please calm down.”

He sighed and put the bag on. “Sorry, it’s just you weren’t born a vampire and having a baby is difficult.”

You stood up, cupped his face and kissed him. “It’s going to be okay, as long as I stay full of blood, I’m okay. Hange says that the baby will need milk from me until its teeth come through, then he needs blood. Everything is going to be just fine.”

Levi let out a long sigh. “Okay, okay. Sorry.”

You gasped, then you placed your hand on your tummy. “Oh dear.”

Levi rushed over. “What’s wrong!? Is the baby coming?”

You smiled and gulped. “Levi I’m at seven months, the baby is not coming, but the little one is very active.”

He placed his hand on your bump and smiled. “He’s really active, isn’t he?”

You placed your hand on Levi’s. “He’ll calm down in a bit.” You got up. “Come on, we have work to do.”

Levi hurried after you. “Are you sure about this?”

“Levi, we need to talk to the werewolves and they aren’t too keen on vampires, however they always get very protective and gooey over babies and pregnant women, it’s a wolf thing. So, if I go with you, the chance of you getting a good talk is very high.”

He sighed. “Okay, but slow down.”

“Levi I will smack you if you keep thinking me as a fragile.”

He hugged you from behind. “I love you.”

You smiled. “I love you.”

He opened the car door for you, then helped you in. “I know I treat you as fragile, it’s just I’m so worried about you and I just want to make sure you are healthy and safe. I know we haven’t seen Elion in years since he was kicked out the city, but you are still damaged from him and you’ll always be. Not that I’m saying you’re weak or anything, because you’re not.”

You cupped his face and kissed him. “I understand, I have been through a lot and there is some residual damage. I can understand your worry, because I am worried too, but I have to stay positive for our baby boy.”

He kissed you. “You’re right, okay let me drive to our meeting.” He got in, the drove off. “If you feel funny at all, just let me know okay?”

You nodded. “I will.”

He reached over and held your hand. “Good.”

You smiled and lifted his hand, then kissed the back of it. “I love you my handsome husband.”

He blushed and smiled. “Love you too my beautiful wife.” He drove for a while, then pulled up. “Stick with me and don’t talk too much, let me handle things.”

You got out the car. “Nope.”

He grabbed the bag in the back of the car, then ran over to you. “Sweetheart, you need to relax.”

You smiled at him. “I can handle this.” You stopped in the reception, then you walked up to the desk. “Hi, we’re here to see your boss?”

The man smiled and nodded. “Sure. Name?”

You leaned on the desk and smiled. “We’re the Ackerman’s.”

His eyes widened. “Oh hello, welcome. He is expecting you, so follow me and I’ll let you in.”

You smiled. “Thank you.” You held Levi’s hand. “Come on grumpy.” You walked into the office and smiled at the man behind the desk. “Hello Rolph.”

He looked up and sniffed the air. “Baby.” He stood up and sniffed more. “Baby.” He hurried over to you and gasped when he saw your belly. “Baby.”

You looked to Levi with a knowing look, then back. “Yes.”

He smiled. “How far along are you?”

“Seven months.”

He gasped. “Amazing, and Levi is your mate?”

You nodded. “He is.”

He shook Levi’s hand. “You look like a great mate for her.”

“Thank you.”

Rolph smiled. “Well! Let’s get to work Levi. Oh, Mrs Ackerman, please take a seat. Let us know if you need anything at all.”

Levi sat and opened his bag, then he gave you a cup of blood. “I’ve got it covered, but thank you.”

He smiled. “You’re welcome, babies are wonderful and the woman who carry them are even more so.”

You gave Levi a knowing look, like a I told you so. Levi smirked a little, then looked to Rolph and started business talks. You sipped your blood, then wiggled your toes as your back and feet ached. The weird thing about being pregnant and a vampire, is you got pain and aches, but they faded away because of your blood, but they came back. It was like a throbbing sensation that’d come and go, but there was not much you could do. You never were involved in business, Levi just liked to keep you around when he did and often your presence made people more receptive.

Levi shook hands with Rolph. “Thank you for today, I really appreciate your business.”

Rolph smiled. “Me too, please look after your little cub and mate.”

Levi kissed your temple. “I will, promise.”

“Wonderful! Maybe you’re a wolf at heart Levi.” Rolph laughed, it was so deep and booming. “Well, have a lovely afternoon you two.”

You waved. “Bye.”

Levi walked out with you and sighed. “Before you say anything, I know you were right about you coming, but you know how I feel.”

You smiled. “I know, but I got you a good deal, right?”

He nodded. “Business is perfect because of you.” He leaned down and nibbled your neck. “Now, let’s go for a walk.”

You stopped. “Actually, I’m suffering a little today. My back and feet. Could we go home and rest?”

Levi’s eyes widened. “Why didn’t you say?”

You groaned as he scooped you up and ran with you. “Levi, you don’t need to run around like this, all I need is to rest.”

“I’ll cancel my office work.”

“Office? Well, I can rest on your sofa.”

“No.”

You patted his cheeks. “Sofa in office, now.”

He sighed. “Yes sweetheart.” He drove you to his office, then carried you inside.

Eren noticed you. “Umm, is everything okay?”

Erwin saw you in Levi’s arm and sighed. “This is normal Eren, Levi will panic and carry her around at the smallest of things. Levi don’t go overboard.” He said your name and waved. “Hi.”

You waved back. “Hi.”

“You okay?”

“Yes, just a few aches.”

Levi pushed open his door with his bum. “She’s going for a lie down, bye.” He kicked his door shut, then lay you down on the sofa. “Sleep. Unless you need blood?”

You shook your head. “I’m good.”

“Are you sure?”

You nodded. “I’m sure, I’m okay honey.”

He lifted your feet up, then sat on the sofa. He took your shoes off, then began massaging your feet. “Well, I want to do something for you.”

You hummed and sighed. “This is great, thank you.”

“I just want you to be comfy, after all you are carrying our boy.”

You patted your belly. “I am and he’s going to be so beautiful just like his daddy.”

Levi let go of your feet, then leaned down and kissed you. “Mmm, now I think he’ll be beautiful like his mummy.”

“Lies and slander.”

He smirked, then got up and made sure he put cushions under the right places so you were comfy. “Alright, now sleep.”

You sighed and got comfy. “Okay, love you.”

He kissed your forehead. “Love you more.”

You rested a little block on your nine-month tummy, you were due any day now and Levi had you locked up in your home. You couldn’t blame him really, because you were very vulnerable right now. You smiled and giggled, then looked over to Levi. “I made a tower.”

Levi walked over, then knelt down and kissed your tummy. “You did.” He took the blocks off. “But I need to give you some sad news I’m afraid.”

You pouted. “You going out?”

He nodded. “Work, but I won’t be long, promise. With Evan on the way any day now, I need to be close.”

You leaned on your forearms, then shuffled up a bit. “Okay, sure. I’ll be alright, don’t you worry.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Call me home as soon as you need me, okay?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

“Good, miss you.”

You smiled. “Miss you too.” You waved to him. “Have a good day at work.”

“Thanks, love you!”

You giggled. “Love you too!” You shifted yourself up more, then rested your head against the arm of the sofa. You napped for a bit, then heard someone ringing the bell for the door. You shifted. “Coming!” You pushed yourself up slowly to your feet to hear the door again. “I’m coming! I’m coming! I’m nine months pregnant god damn it!” You groaned as you slipped on your slippers, then shuffled to the door and opened it. “Sorry for the wait, but I am carrying a baby and I’m ready to burst.” You froze and gulped. “Elion.”

He threw his arms out as he said your name. “It’s good to see you.”

You backed up. “Get the hell out of here!”

He smiled. “You look so beautiful!” He gasped when he saw your tummy. “And pregnant with our baby.”

You placed your hand on your bump. “This is not your baby.”

He hummed a laugh. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here to help you as our baby developed, but I will be here for the birth.” He saw you go to shout. “Ah, ah, before you shout that asshole here, I want to say I’m sorry for something.” He clicked his fingers causing his guards to shine a light on you. “For the UV light.”

You groaned and cried as you dropped to your knees and felt weak. “Le…” You flopped onto your side and felt your eyes closing, you were so tired. “Le…”

Elion scooped you up, then carried you down the hall. “Keep shining the lights on her, I don’t want her getting better.”

His guard nodded. “Yes sir.”

He smiled down at her. “Isn’t she perfect? My lovely wife.”

“She’s beautiful.”

He sat in the car with you and cradled you. He let out a long sigh, then placed his hand on your bump. He jumped as your teeth flicked out and you attacked him, but you weren’t fully awake, your eyes were glazed over like you were just in full attack mode. He grabbed you and tried to stop you. “Light, I need the light hurry.”

His guard shined the light on you, you clenched your fists, then flopped down. The guard frowned. “What happened sir?”

“It seems in her weakened state she attacked me because she thought her baby was in danger.” He hummed a laugh. “She’s so scared of me just because I hit her a few times and locked her up in a room.” He hummed. “Isn’t she just perfect in every way?”

“Yes sir.” He gulped. “Isn’t it best to keep your distance? After all, she is a vampire and she’s rather fragile in this state. Vampires will attack if they feel something they love is threatened, even if they are on death’s door.”

Elion glared at his guard. “I can do whatever I want.”

“Yes sir, sorry sir.”

He got out the car and carried you inside his home, then he lay you down on your old bed and left you in your room. Elion came back, slipped on sliver clasps on your ankles and neck, then he left you alone again. You slowly felt your strength coming back enough so you could wake up, but as you deep you felt a slight pain and discomfort. You lightly touched your neck as you felt how it made you weak, then you placed your hand on the side of your belly as you felt pain. You looked around the room, then welled up when you realised where you were.

You slipped off the bed and soot dup, but your legs couldn’t take it. So, you slipped to the floor and sat on the floor. “Damn it.” You punched your legs. “Work damn it, work.” You wiped your tears away and sat there for a while. You winced, then placed your hand on your side. “Oooh, no, no, no. Evan don’t come now.” You turned around to the bed, then gripped it as you tried to use it to get up. “Levi, please come find me, please Levi.” You pressed your head into the bed and cried your eyes out, you did not want to bring Evan into this world while near Elion.

Elion sang your name as he walked into your room. “You look divine my sweet little petal.”

You glared at him. “Get. Out.”

His smile faded. “I don’t like it when you use that tone with me.”

“I don’t give a fuck! Take me home right now!”

He stormed over and grabbed your wrist and yanked you close. “This is your home! You are my wife and that baby is mine!”

You struggled in his grip. “No! I’m Levi’s! And my baby is his!”

You heard the loud crack first, then the pain on your cheek, then your body slammed against the floor. “How dare you speak like that to me!”

You lay on the floor; you knew better than to fight back especially when you were pregnant. “Don’t touch me, don’t you ever touch me like that again.”

He grabbed your hair, then yanked you back making you cry in pain. “You’re my wife, I’ll do anything I want to you.”

He dragged you along the floor and you knew very well where you were going. Your eye widened, you screamed and kicked. “Levi! Leviiii!” You felt in your heart your connection to Levi, he was getting closer to you and he was mad, really mad. You whimpered when you saw darkness around you and the door in front getting further away. “No!”

Elion walked to the door. “You come out of here when you have had an attitude check.”

You crawled closer. “Elion don’t!” He slammed the door in your face and locked it. You banged on the door loads, then you tapped your head on the door. “Levi, please.” You placed your hand on your bump. “Ow…Evan…” You hissed and hummed. “No…no, not yet honey.” You welled up and rubbed your tears away. “I can’t be going into labour, not yet. Levi come on hurry up.”

After a while, you heard banging on the door and heard Levi shout your voice. “Are you in there?”

You placed your hand on the door. “Levi, it’s dark and cold in here, please help me.”

He tried the handle. “Tch, it needs a key, the fucking asshole.”

“Levi.” You placed your hand on your tummy. “Ow…”

“Are you hurt!? I’ll kill him.”

“N-No…it’s Evan.”

“What?”

You rubbed your tummy. “Levi, I think I’m getting contractions. I need to get out of here, now.”

Levi growled. “I need you to get away from the door, okay?”

You crawled and pressed your back against the wall. “I’m out the way.”

Levi slammed himself against the door and burst it open, he looked around and saw you by the door. “Where are you?”

You waved your hand into the light. “Here.”

He ran to you, knelt down and cupped your face. “Are you okay?”

You nodded. “I am now you’re here, now please get me out so I can have Evan in a clean and safe place. I don’t want him near Evan.” You welled up. “Please Levi, he can have me but I won’t let him anywhere near Evan. As soon as I have Evan, just run.”

He hugged you. “No, no I’m not leaving you. If I can’t have you or Evan, I don’t want to live.”

“But Evan needs you.”

“You need me.”

You cried and held him. “Why won’t he just stop?”

“I’m sorry. I’ll stop this. Let’s get you out of here to have Evan.” He helped you to your feet, then helped you walk down the hall. “Come on, keep going.”

You placed your hand on your side and hummed in pain. “Fuck…uuggh. Levi, did you come here alone?”

He scooped you up into his arms. “I did, but I need to take you somewhere safe so the others can help me.”

“Levi.”

He ran really fast with you, then stopped in the vampire hospital. “Excuse me? My life is having contractions.”

The nurse ran over. “Follow us, we’ll get her into a room and a gown.”

You gulped and looked up at Levi. “Levi?” He hurried with you, then sat you on a bed, then he changed you into a gown. He lay you on the bed and got you blood ice shards. The nurse put on devices to check you were okay. You let out a long sigh, you just wanted things to stop so you could process everything. You grabbed Levi arm, you went to speak, but you squeezed it and cried in pain as you felt another contraction. You panted and hummed after. “Levi, please just stop and talk to me.”

The nurse put on special gloves, then took the necklace and anklets off for you. “There, she should be able to get stronger now. I’ll supply her with blood.”

Levi nodded, then sat next to you and held your hand. “Okay, let’s talk.”

You welled up. “I’m scared, so fucking scared of being a mum, but I’m more scared of Elion coming to take Evan. Please Levi, I can’t lose our son.”

He kissed you. “I promise, we won’t lose him or you.”

“What are we going to do? He’s bound to find out where we are. Levi.”

He smiled. “You focus on having our baby, okay? Don’t you worry about a thing.”

You smiled and nodded. “Okay, okay.”

He kissed you again. “I need to make a call, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay, I’ll be alright. I’m not close at all anyway, might be a few more hours.”

He nodded. “If you’re sure, alright, I’ll be right back.” Levi called up Erwin and everyone else in the clan. He then called up Aerofin and the werewolf clan, he was calling in everyone for help and for favours. He sighed and ended the call, then walked back in to see you. “Are you okay?”

You nodded. “I’m am now you’re back.” You placed your hand on your bump. “Ah…Levi.”

He grabbed your hand and allowed you to squeeze hard. “That’s it, keep squeezing. You’re amazing.”

You leaned back. “Sorry, this is weird. I feel pain, but my vampire blood keeps healing and stopping the pain. It’s so confusing.”

He smiled. “I know, it’s a weird thing for vampires.” He gave you a blood ice shard. “Eat this, okay?”

You munched on it. “It’s good.”

“I’m glad.” He looked to the door to see Erwin and Aerofin. “You made it.”

Erwin nodded. “We did, we’re creating a plan and making sure you’re both protected from Elion.”

Aerofin bowed. “I want to say how sorry I am for my son, he has brought great shame to our family name, then elves and this city.” He sighed. “Today I’ve given full permission for the team here to use force against my son, and I have asked for the reports of your abuse to be handed over to the authorities. I cannot allow a pregnant woman to be put in danger, let alone a mother and child. Us elves hold women above men, because they create life. My son is taking this too far and I finally read the full reports about what happened to you in his care, I’m sorry.”

Levi clenched his jaw, then sighed. “Forgiven, but you took way too long to do this. Action needed to be taken sooner. Fuck Areofin, he kidnapped her from our home and locked her up in that fucking room again!”

You gulped. “He shined UV light on me too to stop me from fighting back, then he put sliver necklace and anklets on me. He hit me in the face, then grabbed my hair and dragged me into that horrible room and locked me in there!”

Levi looked to you. “He did what to you?”

You sighed. “That’s all that happened, but the UV was the worst par.” You grabbed then bed and hummed in pain. You panted and blew out air. “I umm, sorry the UV part was the worst. He’s getting smarter.” Levi gave you more blood ice. “Thank you. Look, I don’t want him to get hold of my baby. I know Elion and me being a vampire now won’t stop him. There’s a high chance he might even want to be turned, because he used to love having my blood before.”

Levi glared at Aerofin. “Do something, now.”

Aerofin bowed. “Yes Levi, I promise we’ll fix this.”

He sighed. “Good, now all of you leave please because my wife is going to have a baby and we need less people in here.”

Erwin smiled. “Good luck.”

You waved. “Thanks Erwin.”

Levi closed the door after, then he held your hand. “Are you okay?”

You smiled. “I’m okay, just processing things. I’m trying to focus on Evan.” You grabbed Levi’s thigh hard and cried out in pain. “Fucking hell. Aaah, shit, shit, shit.” You hummed, then relaxed as your blood kicked in and made the pain go. “Sorry Levi, I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

He smiled. “It’s fine, I can handle it. This is a lot for you.” He leaned closer and kissed you. “I love you.”

You blushed. “I love you too…oh…Levi?”

“Yeah?”

You gulped. “I need to get out of bed, my water broke so the bed is wet.”

He helped you out, then he yanked the covers off. “Go to the bathroom, okay? I’ll fix the bed and get you a new gown.”

You smiled and walked to the bathroom. “Thank you. I love you so much.”

He smiled. “I love you too.”

You sat up in your bed with your son in your arms all wrapped up with his little hat on, you sniffed back tears, then you smiled at Levi. “He’s beautiful.”

Levi sat down and put his arm around you. “He is.” He kissed your temple. “Well done. I’m so proud of you.”

You smiled more, then kissed Levi. “Thank you for being so wonderful.”

“How are you feeling? Do you need more blood to help you heal?” You were too busy gazing at your son to hear. Levi said your name. “Anyone in there?”

You lifted your head and looked at Levi. “Hmm?”

“Blood, do you need any?”

You blushed. “Sorry, I was just so enchanted by Evan.”

“He is very beautiful. So, do you need more blood?”

You hummed. “Probably, I’m feeling weak and tired.” He got up and grabbed a large flask of blood, then gave it to you. You drank it and hummed. “Thanks, I’m feeling better. Umm…we haven’t had an update about Elion.”

He kissed your forehead loads. “You stay here with Evan and I’ll check things out.”

You nodded. “Yeah, okay.” You waved to Levi until he left, then you rocked Evan slightly. You smiled and kissed his little head, then he got fussy. “Hungry? Alright, let’s try this for the first time.” You tested Evan, then squealed as Evan latched on no problem. You sighed. “Well, that’s one last thing to worry about.” You pulled him away, then patted him letting him burp. “Good boy.” You rocked him in your arms and smiled at him, then you slipped out of bed and walked around the room on shaky legs.

You heard someone say your name. “You look stunning.”

You turned to the door and welled up when you saw Elion. “No, no you shouldn’t be here.”

He stepped closer. “Look at our baby.”

“Levi!” You backed up, then used your vampire speed for the first time and got into the bathroom and locked the door. “Levi!”

Elion screamed and slammed himself against the door. “Let me in!” He slammed again causing Evan to cry. “I need your blood! I will be a vampire like you! We have to be a family.”

You rocked Evan. “Shh, it’s okay Evan, it’s okay. Daddy will take care of this.” You jumped as the banging got really bad, the door began to blister and burst. “Levi!”

“ELION!” You smiled at Levi’s voice. “Get the FUCK away from my wife and son!” You sat in a corner, then just rocked Evan as you heard Levi and Elion fighting, but you knew very well Levi would win. You looked up to the door as there was a light knock and Levi say your name. “You can come out now.”

You got up, then unlocked the door to see Levi had blood on him and there was a barely alive heap on the floor. You welled up. “You saved us.”

He hugged you. “Of course, I’d do anything for my family.” He cupped your face and kissed you, then he kissed Evan’s head. “Are you both okay?”

You nodded. “We’re fine, he didn’t hurt us and I finally bit the bullet and used my speed.”

He smiled. “Proud of you, wished I could have seen it.”

You giggled. “Yeah, oh and some other news, Evan latched on! I fed him!”

He gasped. “Really? That’s amazing.” He looked to the room behind him. “Actually, I need to get you out of here, it’s not hygienic.”

You nodded. “Okay.” He walked ahead, then kicked Elion to the side as he groaned. You looked down at him, then kept walking with Levi into the hall. “Where now?”

“Home maybe? I’ll talk with the doctor.”

You watched as Aerofin, Rolph, Mike and Eren ran past to grab Elion. Erwin jogged down the hall, then came to a stop. “Aww, look how cute he looks.” He tickled Evan’s cheek. “Well done.”

You smiled. “Thank you. Do you want to hold him?”

He blushed. “Ah, I’d love to, but I have an almost dead elf in the other room…” He stared at Evan. “Okay, just for a but he’s so adorable.”

You handed Evan over. “There you go.”

He rocked Evan and smiled. “He’s so perfect. You did amazing.”

You blushed. “I didn’t do much really.”

Levi ruffled your hair. “She always does this and thinks she hasn’t done much. You carried him for nine months, developed him and then you gave birth to him and went through a lot of pain. You did amazing.”

You sighed. “Okay. Well, thank you I was very happy to have this lovely baby boy.”

Erwin handed Evan back over. “He’s perfect, you both should head home. We’ll deal with everything.”

Levi picked you up making you squeak. “I’ve got it.” Levi ran really fast, then stopped in the living room. “You need to rest.” He sat you on the sofa. “Sleep.”

You smiled. “Sure, but could you maybe clean up first, then come back so I can hand Evan over?”

“Sure, I am very dirty.”

You lay back, then lay Evan on your chest. “Thanks honey.”

Levi hurried to the bathroom, he cleaned himself and got changed as quickly as possible because he wanted to help you and he wanted to hold his son. He hurried downstairs, then skidded to your side and smiled. You were passed out and so was Evan. He carefully picked up Evan, then carried him upstairs to your old room and changed him, then put him in a nice new outfit. He carried him downstairs, then he sat on his seat with Evan on his chest. He rubbed his son’s back, then just felt happy. He felt his phone vibrate, so he pulled it out and answered. “Levi here.”

Erwin sighed. “Sorry to interrupt you, but I was calling to let you know about Elion.”

“What’s the update?”

“He’s still alive, but he’s been moved to a prison ward to get better. He’s out of yours and your wife’s hair.”

Levi relaxed. “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me, you did all the hard work.”

“I did what I needed to in order to protect my wife and son.”

Erwin chuckled. “I’ve got to say Levi, your wife is truly amazing.”

Levi smiled as he stared at you sleeping away on the sofa. “She is, isn’t she?”

“I’ll let you go; I can imagine you want to be with your wife and son. Have a good day.”

“Thanks, I’ll see you later.” He ended the call and saw Evan was waking up and making noises. “Oh dear, are you hungry?”

You inhaled and sat up. “Evan?”

Levi smirked at your messy hair. “You look so sexy right now.”

You frowned. “What?”

“Nothing.”

You rubbed your eyes and opened your arms. “Pass him over, I’ll feed him.”

Levi did as you asked. “Need me to do anything?”

You adjusted Evan, then relaxed. “Umm, could you burp him after he’s been fed?”

He nodded. “I’d love that.” He watched Evan. “He’s doing so well.”

You smiled and yawned. “He is, isn’t he?”

“You’re so amazing.”

You hummed a laugh. “I’m just feeding him.” He adjusted Evan, then handed him over to Levi. “Thanks for burping him.”

Levi patted his son’s little back until he burped. “Can I hold him for a bit longer?”

You smiled and got comfy again on the sofa. “Yes, if you’re okay with it because I need another nap.”

“You sleep, I’ll take care of this cute baby.”

You giggled. “Best husband and dad ever.”

Levi lifted Evan up above his head and wiggled him in the air making him giggle, then he lowered him down. “Ready? Aaaand go!” He threw him up into the air again. “Weee!”

You walked in with Cain as you chatted to him about a few things. You stopped, then smiled at Levi and Evan. “Looks like someone is having fun.”

Levi lowered Evan down and blushed hard when he realised you and Cain were staring. “Umm, hi.”

Cain waved. “Hi.”

You walked over and sat on the sofa. “You having fun?”

Levi blushed. “Yes.”

You giggled. “Well, I brought Cain over to meet Evan.”

Levi looked down at Evan with his little fist in his mouth, he never liked handing his son over to another man, because Evan was his. He sighed. “Do…do you want to hold him?”

Cain sat next to Levi. “I’d love to, that’s if you’re okay with it?”

Levi handed Evan over carefully. “Sure, just support him and be careful of his head please.”

Cain did and held Evan nicely and safely. “Oh, he’s beautiful.” He inhaled. “He smells like lavender.”

You giggled. “He has a lovely new baby smell.”

Evan stared at Cain, then hummed and wiggled his arms. “Cute.”

“I think he likes you.”

Cain smiled and lay Evan on his legs, then he wiggled Evan’s legs as he giggled a little. “He’s perfect. You two really make the sweetest children. When will he be moved onto blood?”

Levi hummed as he moved over to you and cuddled you. “About six months when his teeth come through.”

“Must be weird.”

You laughed. “You have no idea. All I know is human stuff, so it’s odd, but he’s my perfect little angel and I love him even though he will be drinking blood…”

Levi hugged you. “It’s okay.”

“I know, it’s just like a horror movie though.”

“I suppose if you’re not used to it, but to me it’s normal.”

You sighed. “Yeah, so when does he stop aging?”

Levi hummed. “About late twenties earlier thirties.”

You gasped. “He’s going to be so handsome!”

Cain laughed. “He will, with your eyes and Levi’s hair…he’s definitely going to be a stud like his dad with a good heart like his mum.” He picked Evan up. “Speaking of mum.” He handed Evan over to you. “No doubt he’ll want cuddles from his mum.”

You held Evan so his chubby little legs dangling, his little chunky feet tapping your lap. Evan clapped his little hands and squealed a laugh as he looked at you, he reached over and pulled at your shirt. “Mmmmmm.”

You pulled him close, then kissed his chubby cheek loads. “Oh! I just love you so much my little bean!”

Cain stood up. “I should go, I’ll see you around. Hey Mei? It was lovely shopping with you.”

You smiled and stood up. “Was perfect, thank you for meeting me.” You walked with him to the door. “Evan loved meeting you too, right Evan?”

Cain tickled Evan’s cheek. “Same here buddy. I’ll see you soon.”

You smiled. “Bye Cain.” You kissed his cheek. “See you.” You used Evan’s hand to wave. “Say bye.” You giggled, then closed the door. “You are just the perfect little bean, yes you are.” You smiled and felt so happy that your teeth flicked out, you gasped as Evan stopped giggling and stared. You gasped. “Oh no, Levi!? Take Evan please.”

He ran over. “What’s wrong?”

“My teeth, they flicked out. I was just so happy and I didn’t mean to.” You looked at Evan. “I don’t want to scare him.”

Levi looked at Evan and saw he was just staring at you, then he smiled a little. “Eh!” He giggled loads and patted your face. “Ma, ma, ma, ma.”

Levi smiled. “Looks like you have nothing to worry about.”

You sighed and giggled, then you hugged Evan and kissed his face all over. “I’m so glad, it would have killed me if he cried.”

“He doesn’t seem to cry; he only gets fussy.”

You carried Evan as you walked to the living room. “He actually cried once.”

Levi frowned. “When?”

You sat down and helped Evan stand on your legs. “When Elion trapped me in the bathroom, Evan cried when I shouted for you.” You sat Evan on your lap. “I think he was crying for you.”

Levi sat next to you, then held Evan’s foot. “You think so?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He leaned close and kissed Evan’s cheek. “What a good boy. I did feel a strong connection to you and this small feeling as well, so that was Evan…hmm…I was curious what it was.”

You gasped at Evan as he stared at you. “Did you cry for your daddy? Yes you did!” You lifted him up and kissed his cheek loads. “Yes you did!” You looked to Levi. “Can’t blame you Evan, he’s really handsome.”

Evan smiled and reached for Levi, so Levi took him. “Hey little guy.” He kissed his son’s cheek loads. “Love you so, so, so much.”

“Your son loves you too with all his little heart.”

Levi looked to you. “How about you? How do you feel?”

You leaned closer and kissed Levi, then you nipped his lip and deepened the kiss. “I love you with everything I’ve got, you know that.”

“I want another baby.”

“Levi! No.”

“But.”

You pointed at him. “No.”

He showed you Evan. “But look, we make adorable babies.”

You smiled and tickled Evan’s cheek. “I know we do, but I’ve only just had Evan. How about we make a deal. We wait for Evan to be about…three, then we can try for another. Deal?”

He nodded. “Deal. So, what about after that one?”

You laughed. “You want a big family?”

He nodded. “The biggest, if you want.”

You hummed. “Well, we do have eternity…I’d love to, but let’s take it a day at a time Levi. We need to enjoy the life we have right now, okay?”

He kissed you. “Yes. After all, we’ve had a tough few years along with good ones. We know what it’s like to almost lose things important to us, so we have to love every day that comes.”

You hugged Levi. “How did I get such a romantic and wonderful husband?”

“You were just you.”

You kissed his cheek. “Love you.”

“I love you, always. Now, let’s play with our perfect boy before he grows up fast and starts bringing home a partner and asking if they can get married.”

You welled up. “Nooo…he’ll always be my baby.”

“He’ll always be mine too. I don’t want him to grow up either, but I know our son and I am sure he will love us always and want to be with us as often as possible.” He smiled and kissed your temple. “I mean just look at his beautiful mother, how could he not?”

You smiled. “And his handsome father.”

“We have nothing to worry about.”

You nodded. “You’re right, we’re in this together.”

“Forever and always.”


End file.
